


Room 336

by remyo2010



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Romantic Fluff, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyo2010/pseuds/remyo2010
Summary: Chaeyoung just moved to her new house, met her roommate, Mina, in the bathroom and naked.





	1. Who is My Roommate?

**Author's Note:**

> Grammatical error everywhere. Excuse me. Sorry :)

First day of college life. Finally. Son Chaeyoung smiles widely. Happiness filled her, makes her keeps jumping excitedly in all over the way into the building in front of her.

She has two belongings with her. One in her back; a huge backpack, and another one in her hand. With that small proportion of body, she looks so cute when trying to drag that two kind of big things to the building in front of her. JYP Nation Dorm.

She enters the entrance, once more, smiles widely. Her head keeps turning around just to look the whole of the building. Honestly, the inside of the building is just the same as the other dorms. Corridor, doors in the left-right side, and stairs at the end of the corridor. Just the same, common. But still, she's happy to the max. She takes a few steps to a paper in the wall which will show her which floor her room is.

_Room 336._

_Damn, third floor._

She lets out a big sigh. _Fighting! Only three floors, Chaeyoung-a!_

With two belongings that almost hide her own body, she begins climbing the stairs. One by one, slowly. She tries so hard to manage her own breath, as climbing three floors isn't an easy task to do. Besides, she just dragged her huge bags from her hometown which placed an hour far by train, and that thing is enough to make her fatigued right now.

She just arrives at the second floor when she hears a voice. Comes from behind her.

"Need a help?"

Chaeyoung turns, and sees a pretty-tall girl is staring at her. That girl smiles kindly at her. "I think you need a help. Am I right?"

Chaeyoung halts for a second. "Ohh, yeah. Absolutely, if you don't mind, please," Chaeyoung says it without hesitated.

The bigger girl takes the bag from Chaeyoung's hand. Her eyebrows raise a bit, her eyes stare innocently into Chaeyoung's eyes. "So, which room?"

"Room 336."

"Ahh.. One more floor. Come on."

The bigger girl begins her walk to the upper stair, whilst the smaller girl follows her. Just need 3 minutes, then there they are, standing in front of room 336's door.

"Room 336. Here we are."

The bigger girl knocks the door twice. No answer. She knocks once again, and the result still the same.

"Okay. Let's just see who's inside."

The bigger girl opens the door, which surprisingly unlocked. She frowns her brows as she hesitating for a moment, but still pushes the door away. "Come in."

They enter the room. Unlocked, means someone's inside. Chaeyoung hears a sound of water dropping, coming out from the loo. This girl—Chaeyoung's roommate—must be in her own world of showering right now.

Chaeyoung looks around the room. There is a big wardrobe in the corner of the room, with a desk beside it. Such an empty room, not so much things. It's all in tidy and clean. _A neat-freak roommate._

There are two single-beds inside the room. One of them is occupied. Chaeyoung knows it by three penguin dolls with a different sizes—from the small one into a huge one, which lying on that bed. _She must be loves penguin so much._

The bigger girl puts Chaeyoung's bag on the other bed, which unoccupied. "Here you go. Enjoy." She smiles cutely. "So, I'll leave now."

Chaeyoung nods. "Thanks a lot, umm—"

"Tzuyu. Chou Tzuyu."

"Ahh, yeah," Chaeyoung nods once. "I'm Chaeyoung. Son Chaeyoung. And thanks, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu smiles kindly. "No problem. So, bye then." Tzuyu gives a light bow and leaves the room.

"By the way, do you know who's she? My roommate."

Chaeyoung's question stops Tzuyu. She turns, and shakes her head. "I don't know. I just arrived here yesterday morning." Chaeyoung nods understand and Tzuyu smiles. "Hope you get a nice roommate. And I'm in room 330. If you need a help, don't bother to knock my door."

"Sure. Thanks, once more." Chaeyoung waves her hand a little. And then Tzuyu leaves.

Chaeyoung lets out another big sigh, again. She checks her watch, no time to unpack her belongings. She must go for her first lesson today. So she just takes her wallet, book and pen from her huge backpack, then shoves them into her bag. After that, she leaves the room.

At the same time, just after Chaeyoung shut the door, the another door on room 336 opened. A girl comes out from the bathroom with a towel on her head. Flower scent. The girl in shock, stares at the bed across hers. That bed just had been occupied.

* * *

"So, we'll start the next day after tomorrow?"

Kim Dahyun—Chaeyoung's new friend—slightly raises her brows, waiting for Chaeyoung's answer. Chaeyoung shoves her belongings into her bag. She lifts her head up and nods. "Sure. First, we both make our own concept. Then, we can gather it together, later. Okay?"

Dahyun nods. "Okay. Then, I'll leave now." Chaeyoung hums as a reply.

Dahyun leaves the class room, left Chaeyoung alone in the class. Chaeyoung lifts up her bag into her arm. Reveals a big sigh.

_Damn. Such a tired day for my first day. First day, and I got a project to do already._

Chaeyoung checks her watch, almost 8 PM. They had a lot of discussion about the preparation of their project; Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Now, when Dahyun just left, she's alone in the class room. With an empty stomach, the day looks like it gonna end worse.

_I need to eat something._

She starts walking. Exits the JYP Nation University building and just walks. Doesn't need a long time, she found a small tent that serves tteokpokki and another dishes. She enters the tent and sits in one of the empty seat.

"Ahjumma. One tteokpokki, please."

Right after she heard a ne from the ahjumma, she takes her phone and checks it. One message from her beloved mom.

 _Gonna check it later, mom_. Then, she puts her phone back onto her bag and starts dazing. No, she's not dazed at all. She just flashbacks what she already did today.

Not so much. First day being a free person—no need to help mom cleaning or else—is such a great day. Chaeyoung wanted this since a long time ago. She can sleep lately until dawn come, she can play her laptop nonstop, and many more. She feels free. She's happy.

She just back into the real life when she realizes an existence of someone who's sitting in front of her. A girl.

_Gosh. She's so beautiful._

A girl with a pretty face—eyes, nose, lips, damn pretty, brown hair shoulder-length, is sitting uprightly in front of her. Her movements are so calm, light, and elegant. All. All about the girl who's sitting just about 5 meters in front of Chaeyoung is.. perfect, is flawless.

Her eyes fixed onto her soju-glass, which makes her looks so beautiful and cute in Chaeyoung's eyes. Her cheeks are pink, probably she's intoxicated. Chaeyoung chuckles, takes her book as fast as she can and also her drawing pen.

_I must draw this girl. Damn._

Just right after Chaeyoung found her book and her drawing pen, and put them on the table, she glances at the perfect girl. With coincidence, the perfect girl also glances at her.

For the first time, for Chaeyoung, the world feels like it stopped. Her hand which ready to draw, just stopped in the middle of the air. Her mouth left opened, too amazed of the perfection of that girl. The world just stopped for a few seconds with both of the girls staring each other. And when the perfect girl turns her face away, back to her soju-glass, Chaeyoung lets out an exhale, slowly. Unconsciously held her own breath.

_Breath! Breath!_

Chaeyoung swallows. _That eyes, such a... wow._

_I have to draw this girl._

Then, Chaeyoung begins to draw the perfect girl, secretly of course. Chaeyoung's draw is no joke. She won almost all of the draw competitions she joined before. Yes, she loves drawing at something beautiful. And that girl, is one of the most beautiful object that amazed Chaeyoung's sense.

Even when the tteokpokki is served on her table, she keeps drawing. The model just keeps drinking her soju and eating her tteokpokki. Makes Chaeyoung easier to draw her.

_Yeah, yeah. Keep doin' that girl. I'll draw you prettily. No need to worry, okay?_

Chaeyoung doesn't need much time to finish her draw. Just 10 minutes, and the draw is done. Chaeyoung looks at her work in satisfied. Her draw, as usual, good.

But all of those activities stop so sudden by an arrival of a man who suddenly enters the tent and fastly approaches the perfect girl. He's standing beside of the perfect girl's table arrogantly.

"We meet again." With a flirt tone, the man glares at the perfect girl. The perfect girl raises her head, and turns her face away to her glass fastly without even look at the man. Just got an ignore, the man slams the table, makes the perfect girl jolts. "Keep ignoring me, you damn bitch!"

The perfect girl got shocked a bit as she jolts, but still manages her calm face as before. She stares at her glass and keeps her ignorance at the man. Meanwhile the other visitors made this two as a show to watch.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave, mister. You just make the other visitors feel uncomfortable to be here," the owner of the tent says it to the man without hesitation. A bit harsh, honestly. But the man stays, glaring at the perfect girl without glancing. "Shut up."

"It's okay, ahjumma. I'll do," a soft-calm voice answers the ahjumma and after that, Chaeyoung watches the perfect girl stands up, takes her belongings, and starts walking out the tent—still ignoring the man. The way the perfect girl walks is so elegant. Light, slow, quiet, makes the girl looks more perfect. Chaeyoung's eyes are following the girl’s movement unconsciously.

The perfect girl almost passed her when she abruptly stops at Chaeyoung's table. The perfect girl turns and stares at something.

 _What's wrong?_ Chaeyoung tries to find something from the perfect girl's stare but she found nothing.

The perfect girl's staring at something on Chaeyoung's table.

Chaeyoung looks down, and found the thing the perfect girl's staring at. The draw.

 _Damn_.

Chaeyoung looks up fastly, and found that the perfect girl is staring at hers. Chaeyoung's mouth open to say something, but nothing come out from her mouth. Meanwhile the perfect-girl just stares at Chaeyoung's eyes, then to the draw, then to Chaeyoung's eyes again. Longer, blankly, emotionless, which makes Chaeyoung lost her words more and more.

"I.. I can explain it." _Finally_.

Chaeyoung swallows. Trying to find some nice words to explain the draw to the perfect girl. Chaeyoung's hand makes it looks more perfect, that no need an explanation that the model is her.

When Chaeyoung is ready to let her words out, the perfect girl starts walk again, still elegantly, lightly, quietly, left Chaeyoung without any word.

"Such a cocky girl." The man voice drags Chaeyoung back to the real world. He sits in one of the empty seat and orders something. The other visitors continue their eating just like nothing happened. But Son Chaeyoung's still freezing. Yeah, she can't forget how strong those eyes are. Blank, emotionless, yet charming and easily stay in your mind. Beautiful. Yeah. Of course.

She needs two more minutes to drag back her consciousness. Realizes her tteokpokki almost got cold. She starts eating it, slowly. Still can't forget the perfect-girl's beautiful eyes.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm so late!"

Chaeyoung starts walking-fast to JYP Dorm Building. She just spent an hour to finish her tteokpokki. If she could blame someone for her wasted time, she could blame it to the perfect girl she just met before. That perfect girl just made Chaeyoung finished her tteokpokki slower because she completely filled Chaeyoung's mind. And she didn't even realize her precious hour just passed that fast.

_I hope she still awake!_

Chaeyoung bought a pack of tteokpokki to give to her new roommate. It would be nice for their first meet, right? She will spend a year or more with her roommate so it's better to start it with a small celebration—eat tteokpokki together. Yeah, it's nothing special. But still, it's better than not give any single thing.

She arrives in her room at 10 PM. And when she arrived, she's standing in front of the door, preparing such a nice words of greeting. _Hi, I'm Son Chaeyoung! Argh, no no! Hi, my name is Son Chaeyoung! Nice to meet you!_ And that kind of preparation which just make Chaeyoung got more frustated.

Chaeyoung sighs, tries to calm herself down.

_Okay. Just be yourself then. Just say it out like you usually do._

Then she opens the door, excitedly.

And found her roommate's on the bed, snoring, dreaming.

Chaeyoung groans. She closes the door and approaches the desk, puts the tteokpokki there. She planned such a small celebration but it just ended sadly because her roommate is sleeping already. Chaeyoung sighs. Then she sits on her own bed. Staring at her sleeping roommate.

She couldn't look her roommate's face. Her back is facing Chaeyoung. She's covering her whole body with the duvet—she covered it until her chest. And the last one, she's hugging the biggest penguin doll of hers—covering her face almost a half. And what Chaeyoung could see is just her black messy hair.

_Maybe tomorrow. Yeah, I'll buy another more delicious one._

The day just end like that. Chaeyoung takes a flash-shower, gets ready to sleep. She isn't going to stay up all night today. She's tired already and she has to prepare for another tiring day tomorrow. When she pass' her roommate's bed, she smells alcohol.

 _First day of your new semester and you got drunk, girl?_ Chaeyoung chuckles.

_Okay, let's go to sleep! Let's hope the best for the next day!_

* * *

A ring of an alarm wakes Chaeyoung up. She opens her eyes a bit, the window is opened. The shine of the sun blinds her for a moment. She groans, yawns, then pulls her body up. She turns her head to the next bed of hers. Her roommate is left already.

Chaeyoung grabs her phone, turns off the alarm and opens the message from her mom which arrived last night.

**My baby ~ How's your day? Don't forget to eat, and take a rest well. Okay? Tell me if you need a help.**  
**-Mom-**

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and chuckles bitterly. "Oh my god, she keeps calling me baby." Chaeyoung types a reply fastly.

**Such a tired day for a beginning but it's pretty fun. I met someone nice too. I got an enough sleep last night and by the way I just woke up kekeke.. And sure, I'll keep updating about myself to you. Don't worry, I'm happy here :D**  
**-Your baby-**

Send.

Chaeyoung puts her phone and turns her head again to the bed next to hers. _She left? Why didn't she wake me up?_

But Chaeyoung doesn't care at all about it. She'll buy another more delicious food for their first meeting.

Chaeyoung jumps from her bed and takes a shower. Getting ready for the next tiring day.

* * *

Chaeyoung arrives at her class earlier than the others. She was too excited. She takes a sit on the empty one, takes her pen and her book from her handbag and puts it on her table. Ready to learn something new from the lesson.

She waits about 30 minutes. Watching the other students keep coming and coming. And she found someone familiar.

"Tzuyu-ssi!" she calls her new friend's name loudly. Tzuyu turns, successfully found the cute-voice owner which just called her. Tzuyu smiles, kindly, comes closer to Chaeyoung's seat. "Hi. We meet again."

"I know it," Chaeyoung chuckles, sounds proud of her expectation. "You know, we both are freshmen."

"Ooh. You're right." Tzuyu laughs.

Then they start chatting and chatting. Even when the teacher arrived and started teaching, they keep chatting and chatting—whispering. Sometimes when they found something funny, they'll laugh together, make the other students turn and glare at them. But they don't care and keep chatting. And the lesson is over.

"Oh my god, we just keep chatting until the lesson over. I blame you," Chaeyoung says with a sullen face. Tzuyu chuckles.

The teacher leaves. So do the other students. Some of them shake their head because Chaeyoung's and Tzuyu's behavior was so annoying.

"So, where are you going after this?" Tzuyu who just finished shove her belongings to her handbag asks. Chaeyoung shakes her head. "I'm not sure. I have a project to do so I have to think about the concept. Maybe, I'll go to room 336?"

"Ohh, come on. Let's take a lunch together."

Chaeyoung thinks about it for a while. "Okay. I'll go with you. But only for a lunch, okay?"

"I'll make you stay with me until dawn come. Come on." Chaeyoung laughs.

Then both of them go to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Ahh. About your roommate."

Tzuyu suddenly speaks up in the middle of her chew. She swallows her lunch fastly. "I heard something about her from my roommate. Did you meet her?"

Chaeyoung shakes her head for an answer. Tzuyu nods. "I'll tell you then."

Chaeyoung's still chewing her lunch, listening excitedly. She's really curious about her roommate.

"She's gorgeous."

_Wait. What?_

"She's totally a gorgeous. I saw her before and... wow. She's extremely beautiful," Tzuyu says it while feeding herself. "All of students who studying here are know her. She's kind of a famous." Tzuyu's still chewing.

"But," Tzuyu tails off to make Chaeyoung more curious. "She has a lot of people who hate her. You know, she's arrogant. She's such a silent girl who never talk with anybody if she think she doesn't need her or him. When she pass by, she just walk straightly without even glance to the people she pass." Tzuyu once more stops. She found out that curious Chaeyoung is totally cute. "And my roommate said that she—your roommate—oftenly go out to somewhere and come back to the dorm at midnight. My roommate doesn't know where she go but it looks so..." Tzuyu stops, this time because she cannot even tell about her feeling after she heard the story from her roommate. "Sorry, no offense, but I really curious about her. She's pretty and I admit it but she's so mysterious. You know, she looks like a naughty girl who 'play' with ahjussi every night."

Chaeyoung startled. She never expected that she'll get such a unique roommate. Gorgeous, but have a lot of hate from people.

"But she's damn smart. Top of the top. My roommate said that your roommate have a huge percentage of being the best graduate student from this university.

 _Wow_.

"That's all. So, what do you think?" Tzuyu stares at Chaeyoung curiously, wanted to know about Chaeyoung's opinion of the story she just told.

Chaeyoung chuckles bitterly and shrugs. "I don't know."

"What?"

"I'm not sure. I can't judge people just from your story. At least I have to meet her once." Chaeyoung feeds herself again. "But seriously your story makes me curious about her more. I'll try to meet her today."

"I wish the best for you. Because you can't move to another room. It's all full."

Chaeyoung nods. "It's okay. I can bear it even if she really exactly like what you said. Anyway, thanks."

Then they continue their lunch and stop the conversation about Chaeyoung's roommate.

* * *

"Damn!"

Chaeyoung is in rush right now. She just arrived at her dorm after she did a lot of activities this day. She spent about 1 hour in bookstore and spent another 4 hours in the library to find a good concept for her and her classmate—Kim Dahyun project. Not such a wasted time because she already got a good damn concept. But for the last 5 hours or more she forgot to go to the toilet, and now she wants to pee so badly.

She can't bear it anymore. She opens the door of room 336, slams the door, and rushes to the bathroom which the door is opened. She lowers her jeans and sits at the closet, starts peeing.

She sits in the closet about 5 minutes. Not only peeing, but she's also pooping. She just feels it right after she finished her pee. She knows it'll take a few minutes to finish it so she starts playing her phone.

But,

suddenly, she sees something shocking. A girl comes out from the shower which previously covered by a curtain. The girl who still not aware of Chaeyoung's existence, comes out from the shower calmly. While Chaeyoung lost her word and stays still like a stone. Hardly shocked.

The girl is naked.

And the thing happens next is their eyes meet and both of them scream loudly until the next two rooms from theirs can hear their scream.

.

.

**To be continue...**


	2. A Baby Tiger Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a long ride, guys. Prepare yourself ^^

Chaeyoung sits on her bed. Not even move a bit, her eyes just stares at something beyond her, blankly. Something happened before makes Chaeyoung got really really really shocked. She never saw something this shocking before.

A girl. Naked.

 _Unbelievable_.

She sits uprightly, not move, waiting for the other-shocked girl to come out from the bathroom. Tries to find some words to explain the other shocked girl about what just happened.

Chaeyoung remember the girl. She's the one she met before at the tteokpokki tent. The one who made the time felt like stopped. The one she draw. The perfect girl.

Chaeyoung still remember how strong the girl's gaze is. She still remember how blank the girl's eyes is. She still remember how the girl can make Chaeyoung lost her word. She also still remember how perfect the girl is.

After wait about 5 minutes, the other shocked girl comes out from the bathroom. With a towel on her head, she comes out lightly, calmly. She walks to the wardrobe, opens it, puts something inside it, then closes it. After that, she walks to her own bed, starts shoving her belongings to a backpack.

She not even glance to Chaeyoung who's been waiting for her. She's doing her activities just like nothing happened.

She's ignoring Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung swallows. "I can explain."

Chaeyoung can sees the girl stops her activities for a second, and continues her activities in the next second. No answer. Chaeyoung got nothing.

"I.. mm... I was in rush. Seriously. I just wanted to pee. And I didn't know you were inside so I just got in and... You know. I'm sorry. I really am."

Still got an ignore. Chaeyoung sighs. Once more of a thick swallow. "I'm sorry, seriously. If you mad, I can move to another room and—"

"It's okay."

A second.

"Eh?"

A silence for 3 seconds until the girl turns. Staring at Chaeyoung's eyes warmly. She smiles slightly, but enough for Chaeyoung to caught it.

"I'm not mad. And you don't have to move to another room, since all of it is full."

This time, the girl who got an ignore because Chaeyoung lost her word so sudden. Chaeyoung stays still, looks so tense. And when the girl smiles wider, Chaeyoung lost her word more and more.

"It was not your fault, by the way. I shouldn't let the door open widely like that. Right?"

Still no answer from Chaeyoung.

"Hey."

"Ahh, yeah. Sorry." Finally Chaeyoung found her own words.

That girl smiles so wide. This time shows her own gums. "You don't have to say sorry anymore. Got it?"

"Okay." Chaeyoung clears her throat nervously. "I'm sorry."

"You said sorry again," the girl still smiles. And Chaeyoung amazed.

_Oh my god she looks so cute with that gummy-smile!_

"By the way, I'm Myoui Mina," the girl—Mina—offers her hand for a shake. And Chaeyoung needs 3 seconds to accept Mina's hand.

"Son Chaeyoung."

"Chaeng," Mina shouts it unconsciously with low-key voice. Still, Chaeyoung heard it and blushed.

They both let off their hand and Mina walks to her stuff on the desk. She takes a plastic bag and brings it to Chaeyoung. She gives it to Chaeyoung. "I bought you something."

Chaeyoung accepts the plastic bag. Pulls something inside out.

A baby tiger doll.

Chaeyoung glances at Mina, need an explanation for the gift.

"I saw your tteokpokki yesterday. And I thought I should prepare something for our first meet too, so I bought you a baby tiger doll, because you..." she pauses. Not sure to say the real reason. "You look like a baby tiger when you sleep."

_What?_

Chaeyoung flustered. Staring at the doll blankly.

"You don't like it, aren't you?"

"No, no. It's not that. It just.. so sudden. I never heard that I look like a baby tiger when I sleep. My mother said I look like a hippopotamus because I open my mouth widely when I sleep."

Mina chuckles. "Yes, you are," she blushed when says it. "But, well, you look so cute."

Cute.

That word.

And once more, Chaeyoung lost her word.

"And by the way, about that night," Mina stops, rubs her own nape. "You know, at the tteokpokki-tent."

Chaeyoung raises her eyebrows. Waiting for Mina's next words.

"Can you keep it on secret? I mean, that guy tragedy."

Suddenly Chaeyoung remembers Tzuyu's words. Bad girl.

"Can you?"

"Ahh, sure. You can trust me." Chaeyoung flustered.  _What the hell happened to me got so much damn flustered at this time?!_

Mina nods. Smiles. "I know it."

"Know what?"

"I know that I can trust you."

_Damn!_

"Thanks for the praise," Chaeyoung grins awkwardly.

"That's nothing."

Once more, an awkward-silence.

"You remember me?" Chaeyoung breaks the silence. Mina not answer, stares at Chaeyoung confusedly. "I mean, you remember our first meet at the tteokpokki tent?"

Mina smiles. "Of course I am. Well, I was drunk, but I do remember it. Our eyes met about 2 times, right?"

Chaeyoung tries to remember it. First, before she start drawing Mina, and the second one is before Mina left. She nods.

"If you not feel aware yet, your first sentence today was exactly the same as that night sentence."

_'I can explain.'_

"And how can I forget a cute girl who draw me nicely?"

"Eh?"

"Thanks for drawing me. You're the first person, if you want to know. And your draw is so good. I was speechless that night and honestly, I wanted to say a thanks. But, you know, that night wasn't a right time to have a chit chat, right?" Mina smiles. "Thank you for drawing me, Son Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung nods.  _One more praise and I'll fly with all of those sweet words._

"That's nothing."

No, it's not nothing. One of an embarrassing moment for Son Chaeyoung. Such a relieved that Mina didn't ask the reason why Chaeyoung draw her before.

They both silent, no conversation. About 10 seconds and Mina leaves from Chaeyoung's side, starts shoving her stuff to her backpack again.

"You're leaving?"

Mina hums for the answer. "I have something to do."

"At this late?"  _It's 9 pm already._

Mina finished her prepare. She turns to Chaeyoung. "It's not that late, honestly."

She walks towards the front door. She opens the door and Chaeyoung stops her with a question.

"Where are you going?"

Mina turns. Stares at Chaeyoung which looks so curious. "You heard something from someone about me leaving oftenly at night, didn't you?"

_Oh my god how did she know it?_

Chaeyoung flustered. "No. I'm just curious—"

"What I could tell you now is.." she tails off for a few seconds. "Don't believe those people's words easily. And I'm absolutely not going to the place they told you."

Mina smiles, once more shows her gums, before leave and left Chaeyoung alone. Chaeyoung still sits on her bed, holding the gift she just received, a baby tiger doll. She's staring at the gift for a minute before she finally smiles happily.

_She's not that bad._

* * *

"She's not that bad."

Chaeyoung breaks the silence between her and Tzuyu. As expected, Tzuyu turns fastly. "You met her?"

"Last night. We met with such a—" Chaeyoung stops. "—small accident."

"Accident? What happened?" Tzuyu interrogates the smaller girl. Chaeyoung shakes her head. "Nothing. Forget it. But what I could tell you is she's not that bad. She smiled, treated me nicely, greeted me warmly. And she even bought me a small gift."

_A baby tiger doll._

Chaeyoung casts down to hide her blushed face.

"Wow. That was really different with what I heard from my roommate," Tzuyu nods, continues her breakfast, starts feeding herself again. "Still, she's gorgeous, right?"

_Damn yeah!_

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Chaeyoung startled. "Ahh, yeah. I'm okay. Just, you know, tired."

"At this morning?" Tzuyu chuckles. "Are you a granny?"

"Shut up," Chaeyoung smiles and feeds herself.

"Ahh that's her," Tzuyu suddenly shouts. Chaeyoung turns her face to a girl who is approaching them. Chaeyoung glances at Tzuyu. "My roommate," says Tzuyu with a light wink.

"Tzuyu-a, you forgot your key," the girl—Tzuyu's roommate—sits on an empty seat in front of Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. She offers a key to Tzuyu. "Don't forget again or you'll wait for me all day long in front of our room."

"I got it," Tzuyu nods and takes the key. "By the way, this is Son Chaeyoung. She's the one who living in room 336."

"Damn! It's you?!" the girl with such a sharp nose, thin lips which covered with a flame red lipstick, waved long brown hair, and a pair of eyeballs focusing on Chaeyoung, shouts excitedly. "The one who lives with Myoui Mina?!"

"Ahh that's her name. I forgot to tell you about that yesterday," Tzuyu interrupts her roommate and she got a glare from her roommate. "Opps. Sorry."

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" Chaeyoung interrupts.

"Tzuyu-a, you didn't tell her?"

"I did. But—"

"But why she even asked me what's wrong?"

Tzuyu sighs, shakes her head and gives up. "Whatever." And her roommate chuckles.

"Oh my god, are you sulking now? I'm just kidding. You know me." And Tzuyu smiles lazily.

"Ahh, I'm Sana. Minatozaki Sana," the girl offers her hand for a shake—finally. "I live in room 330, with Chou Tzuyu. And sorry for asked you such an unpolite question before," she grins while Chaeyoung wrings her hand. "I just can't control myself from, you know, curiosity."

Chaeyoung nods, lets Sana's hand off and smiles awkwardly. "That's okay. It's seems like a story about my roommate and I is such a good damn story to be heard."

"It is!" Sana looks more excited. She leans her body forward to Chaeyoung. "You're the first one who live with her, if you want to know."

"What?"

"Two years passed and she lives alone with no one," Sana moves back, relaxing a bit. "Two years and she stole all of the attentions here," Sana pouts.

Chaeyoung laughs awkwardly. "I can feel it," she grins. "I flustered all the time when she stare at me."

"That's right! That kind of feel, you know it, right?" Sana sighs happily. "You met her for only two days and you already got that vibe."

"But," Chaeyoung interrupts again. "She's not that bad. She greeted me warmly. She smiled nicely. She even showed me her gums."

Blushed.

"You didn't told me that part." And once more, Tzuyu got a glare from Sana.

"She's nice. She even gave me a small gift."

"Gift? What gift?"

_A baby tiger doll._

"Don't ask, please."

Sana squints her brows. "You must be hate it, don't you?"

"No, no! It's not like that. It just—" Chaeyoung paused hesitantly. "Just.. don't ask. Please." Chaeyoung blushed. Sana nods understand. Even she does curious, she still knows the limit.

"And anything else happened yesterday?"

Chaeyoung startled.

_She gave me a baby tiger doll. She said that I'm cute. She praised me with those damn sweet words. She made me flustered all the time with her stares. She told me indirectly that she's gorgeous. And the last and most shocking one, I saw her naked._

"Nothing. Just, a normal one," Chaeyoung smiles, "We just greeted and talked. That's it. No more."

 _Liar_.

"Seriously? Ahh, I expect something more thrilling." Sana sighs sadly. "Like, she appeared naked or something."

Chaeyoung totally shocked, almost squirt her breakfast. Her eyes opens widely.

_What the hell happened here?! Are all of the students who live here have a kind of ability to read mind?!_

"Eugh! That's impossible!" Tzuyu shows her face with such a disgusted expression.

"Who knows?" And Sana laughs. Doesn't know what she just said was truly happened.

Suddenly, Sana stands up. "I must go now or I'll late," she takes her bag. "Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung-a. See you guys next time." Sana gives a wink and leaves.

Chaeyoung relieves a sigh when Sana disappeared from her sight.

"Tired, huh?" Tzuyu chuckles. "Sorry, she can't control herself from hyperness. But she's a nice person, truly. She takes care of me nicely."

"Yeah. No need to sorry. It just something new for me." Tzuyu nods understand. She felt it too. Such an unique girl.

Then they continue their breakfast silently.

* * *

"What's your concept?"

Chaeyoung takes her book from her bag. "I did some research and found few things. We should show something different. Like a variety show or else. How is it?"

"That's good. I thought about it too," Dahyun smiles and writes down something on her book. Chaeyoung takes a peek and sees  _'variety show~ deal'_  words.

"And when I thought about variety show, it must be like 'Happy Together' or 'Hello Counselor'."

"That's good. Oh my god, we have the same thought," Dahyun laughs satisfied. She writes another words on her book.

And that was the opening of their very long conversation about their project. They have to make a concept about a TV show—film, advertisement, or else and they chose variety show,. They have to explain it in front of the class. And it's look like this couple is fit so good together because they have the same idea, same creativity, same small body, which make both of them feel more comfortable each other.

And two hours passed so fastly. Chaeyoung checks her watch. "It's already 2 pm. How about some lunch together?"

Dahyun nods happily. She feels good because her project is going smoothly with Chaeyoung as her partner. "That sounds good. Let's go."

They both exit the empty class and go to the cafeteria. They do a small chat when Chaeyoung sees Myoui Mina is heading into her direction. Walks elegantly, lightly, calmly, like she usually does. She walks alone, no one beside her. And at that time Chaeyoung could feel how gorgeous she is.

She's like a celebrity.

All of those eyes are following her when she passing by. Some of them show a disgusted gaze, but some of them are amazed—like Chaeyoung. But Mina seems don't care at all and not even feel bothered. She keeps walking with a big confident.

She's getting closer and closer to Chaeyoung and Dahyun, and still Mina not even glance at Chaeyoung. And when Chaeyoung feels like Mina will just pass her, ignore her, Mina suddenly glances at Chaeyoung and smiles. Gummy one. Cute. Two seconds, before she completely passed Chaeyoung and Dahyun.

"Did she just smile at you?!"

Chaeyoung turns to Dahyun which is shocked. Dahyun chuckles, still can't believe it. "That's awesome."

_That's nothing if you compare it with the fact that she's my roommate._

That time, Chaeyoung realizes that Mina is really gorgeous.  _Famous_.

And absolutely, Chaeyoung as her roommate will get more attention than a normal people usually get.

* * *

Chaeyoung bought a medium box of pizza as a food for their—Mina and herself—small celebration of their first meet. No, the truth is she bought it because she received a gift from Mina while she forgot to buy something—she was in rush yesterday. Chaeyoung blushed once more, remember the embarrassing moment that happened last night.

Chaeyoung arrives at her room at 8 pm. No Mina inside. So she just takes a fast shower—didn't forget to close and lock the door, getting ready to welcome Mina's arrival. She even organizes the pizza and two bottle of soda on the desk, the only thing she can put on it.  _I must buy a small table_.

She's ready. All she need now is her one and only roommate, Myoui Mina.

Since they didn't exchange their phone number yet, Chaeyoung couldn't ask Mina where she is, or what time will Mina arrive or else. So Chaeyoung just sits on her own bed, waiting for Mina.

The time passed so fast. In her first hour of waiting, Chaeyoung is still waiting excitedly. But at the next hours, she feels bored and starts lying on her bed, playing her own phone.

The time is still passing and Mina still not at home.

"It's already 11 pm."

Because of the damn boring of waiting, Chaeyoung fall asleep.

* * *

The sound of alarm rings loudly. The owner of the phone annoyed, fastly grabs her phone and turns off the alarm. The sun is already high. Chaeyoung has a class this afternoon, free in the morning. So she throws her body to her bed again, wanted to sleep again.

_Damn. I'm still feel sleepy._

She was really going to sleep again before she heard her empty stomach screams. Chaeyoung groans lazily and she pulls her body up. Suddenly she remembers something when she saw the things on the desk.

A box of pizza. Two bottles of soda. Still at the same position as last night. Not get touched by anybody.

Chaeyoung turns to Mina's bed. Empty. Still tidy like last night.

Mina not come home yet.

* * *

 _She didn't come back home_.

Chaeyoung blinks twice, fastly. She doesn't want to accuse her roommate for something bad, since the girl herself said that she's not going to the place that the rumor said. But when Chaeyoung remember that Mina is really gorgeous, which make her easy to get a prey, she thinks that the rumor is possible to be real.

 _No. It's impossible_.

Mina isn't going to the place that the rumor said. Mina is not a bad girl. That's what Chaeyoung knows about Mina. Mina said that so, and Chaeyoung believes her.

"Hey," Chaeyoung whispers. Sana, who previously joined her and Tzuyu at the cafeteria, lifts up her face and stares at Chaeyoung. "What's wrong?"

"Did you really saw the place that Mina go every night?"

Sana shakes her head. "No. Honestly, no. There's no one here know where she go every night." Sana feeds herself. "But once, I heard that she's going to a place that far away from here. There's someone who saw it. She saw Mina in her hometown that about 1 hour long using a train."

"Really?" Chaeyoung bites her lip. "And that girl saw the place Mina entered?"

And Sana shakes her head again. "No. It was around 1 pm. She saw Mina in a market, bought something."

Chaeyoung nods.  _That's enough_. "Thanks."

"What's wrong? Something happened, right?"

Chaeyoung chuckles. "Nothing. I'm just curious since we didn't talk that much."

And Chaeyoung sure that she must be a good actress. Since she's able to act like nothing happened.

And Chaeyoung keeps telling lies just for protect her roommate from bad rumor.

_Oh my god._

* * *

Chaeyoung comes out from the loo. She rubs her hair with a towel, drying it. After she finished, sure that her hair is dry enough, she climbs onto her bed, checks her phone.

No message.

She starts typing.

**Mom, can you send me money? I have a small amount of money already. It looks like I spent too much in my first week so I'll try to cut it out. Sorry TT And can you add the amount of allowance that we already dealt before? I want to buy a small table. Thanks, mom. I love you** **❤**

Send.

Chaeyoung sighs. Already 8 pm and there's no sign of Mina. She starts feeling worry. Like, what happened, where is she now, what's she doing now, and that kind of thing. Yeah, Son Chaeyoung is a kind girl that take care of others that much, no matter who is she or he.

Suddenly the door is knocked by someone outside.

"Mina?" Chaeyoung unconsciously shouts. She fastly jumps from her bed and walks towards the door. Opens it. And found out a drunk Mina.

Her face is all red, and she grins widely, happily just like a drunk people does.

But she's not alone.

She's with someone. A girl. With a waved long hair and bangs covers her forehead. That girl is helping Mina to stand up by putting Mina's hand around her shoulders—since she's shorter than Mina. The girl smiles awkwardly, but kindly at the same time.

"Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind to comment, subscribe, and kudos? Thank you ^^


	3. Bad Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading ^^

"Hi," says Chaeyoung awkwardly with a husky voice. She lets out a small cough, speechless. "What happened?"

"Hi, Chaeng-a!" shouts Mina. Mina looks so bad now. Her face is all red, her hair is such a mess. She keeps smiling like a crazy and keeps showing her gums and she can't even stand up properly. She needs help from the other girl to stand because her legs are so strengthless right now. The other girl grins. "Can you help me a bit please?"

"Ahh, sure. Sorry." Chaeyoung takes the other hand of Mina's and puts it on her shoulder. They walk towards Mina's bed, then the other girl throws Mina's body into her bed.

"Hey, slowly!" Mina shouts angrily, but then smiles widely—her gums shown—with eyes half-closed. Looks so funny and pity at the same time. "Ya! I want some soju."

"You're drunk. Please stop it," the other girl pushes Mina's shoulder softly, lies Mina on the bed. "Just take a sleep. You need a rest."

"I got it!" Mina shouts happily, wide smile still on her face. In the next second, she pulls up her duvet and covers her whole body. She sleeps.

The other girl is staring at Mina. "Such a pity girl."

"Excuse me?" Chaeyoung interrupts, heard something unusual from the other girl. The girl turns. "Ahh, sorry. That's nothing." She smiles, her big eyes are getting bigger. "I'm Park Jihyo. Mina's friend."

Mina's friend. That words sounds so odd and strange for Chaeyoung. "And I'm—"

"Son Chaeyoung, right? Mina told me about you before. A lot."

Chaeyoung halts. "Mina what?"

"Forget it," she smiles again. She cross' the room and takes Mina's bottle of water, gulps it.

"Wait," Chaeyoung who is confused, moves closer to Park Jihyo. Stares at her who's done drinking. "What happened to Mina?"

Jihyo answers it with a smile. Her face shows that she worry of Mina and she looks so tired at the same time. "Nothing. Nothing happened. She just wanted to drink and she passed her own limit. So, she drunk."

No. She lied. There's something happened and Chaeyoung knows it. She feels it. Like, unusual thing of Mina.

"No. I mean, she wasn't came home last night and now she appeared with this such of condition. I—"

"Ahh.. Last night? She was with me."

And then Park Jihyo takes her bag from the floor—which she throwed before—fastly. "I have to go. Please take care of her. Thank you, Chaeyoung-ssi." And Jihyo leaves in rush, not even say goodbye to Chaeyoung. Left Chaeyoung with her own confuseness, and also Mina which already snoring on her bed.

Chaeyoung turns, heading to Mina and stares at Mina for few seconds. She loosens Mina's shoes, and puts it near the door. Honestly she wants to change Mina's clothes but she thinks she can't even took it off. No more naked thing or else.

She tidies up Mina's things and after she finished, she stands beside Mina's bed, stares at Mina who is sleeping so beautifully.

"Not fair. I sleep with my mouth open widely and you sleep just like a princess," she laughs, smiles at the end because of Mina's princessness.

"What exactly happened to you?" she says it with a lowkey voice, kind of whisper. She just wants to say it, not mean to be heard by Mina. She just wanted to talk with sleeping Mina because she knows she couldn't think clearly when Mina is awake.

Because she knows is such a useless if she keep talking with a sleeping girl, so Chaeyoung just jumps to her bed, tries to sleep although she can't even rest her mind which full of questions.

* * *

Mina woke up right before she runs to the toilet and vomits all of her drink last night. She spent about 10 minutes in the toilet, cleans herself up—her face, her mouth, and also her vomit. She comes out from the toilet with a limp condition and sees Chaeyoung is sitting on her bed. She is holding a bottle of water.

"Here," Chaeyoung stands up and offers the bottle. Mina shakes her head, rejects it. But Chaeyoung face looks so forcing and Mina takes the bottle. Well, she needs to drink something anyway.

Warm. The water is warm. Mina gulps it slowly. Her throat is so damn sore and it's all because the soju she drank last night.

"Here," another offer from Chaeyoung. This time is a medicine. Mina takes it with no comment.

"The medicine help you to bear the pain in your throat. And no more queasy." Mina nods. Swallows hardly the medicine while Chaeyoung is staring at her.

Mina's done drinking. Now they both are staring each other.

 _What happened?_ "You're okay?"

Mina nods. "Yeah.. I'm okay. Hope the medicine will work."

"Should I buy you a porridge too? If you want, I can buy it for you."

Mina shakes her head weakly. She massages her throbbing temples. "No, you don't have to do that. Just.. let me rest for a while."

"Sure."

Mina sits on her bed, lies slightly. She closes her eyes but not sleeping. She's just resting herself for a minutes.

 _What happened? Where did you stay at the night you not came home?_ There are so many questions on Chaeyoung's head but she can't even say one of them. Mina looks so tired and doesn't want to be disturbed. So Chaeyoung choosed to stay silent, back to her bed again and ask nothing.

"You need something?" Chaeyoung's question answered by a shake of Mina's head. And the silence once again filled up the room.

"Look, you have to eat something. So, I'm gonna buy you something. And you," Chaeyoung takes her wallet. She glances at Mina. "Stay here."

Then Chaeyoung leaves. Leaves Mina alone, who's struggling with the pain in her throat and her head.

Chaeyoung needs a half of hour to buy a porridge for Mina and for herself. As soon as she arrived at the dorm, she climbs the stairs fastly, and arrives in her room faster than if she just walk. But when she opens the door, she sees no one on her room. Mina left already. She's gone.

Chaeyoung sighs. She really curious about that girl—Myoui Mina. She's so mysterious. Chaeyoung wanted to talk more with Mina since they are roommates but she meet Mina less. And when she finally has a time to be together with Mina, it's like the time is not good enough to have a chit-chat with Mina. It's always be such an awkward moment. And Chaeyoung can do nothing for it.

Chaeyoung walks toward the desk, and she found a paper. A message. From Mina, for Chaeyoung.

**Sorry for leaving without permittion but I'm sure that you won't let me go if I ask you, so I'm leaving now. I have something urgent to do. And I'm sorry for make you spent another wasted money to bought a pizza for us. I'll pay it, let me buy something for tonight. -Mina-**

_Tonight?_ So she'll come home and finally Chaeyoung can spend time with her, right?

Another sigh from Chaeyoung. She feels happy and sad at the same time. She feels happy because of the promise Mina undirectly told her just now, but she feels sad at the same time because like oh my god why she keeps gone and gone. It looks like she's so busy or something but Chaeyoung does know nothing.

 _It's okay. She'll come home this night so we can spend time together._ Chaeyoung slightly smiles. _Time to get ready._

* * *

"Well, it's about almost a week that I spent here as a university student but it feels the same as before when I was in high school."

"No. That's absolutely wrong," Chaeyoung shouts it while playing a game on her phone. "Being university student is such a bless because you don't have to hear your mom's scold. You don't have to help her do the cleaning or cooking or else. This is the best time in my life," Chaeyoung laughs happily at the end of her words. She really means it.

Tzuyu glances. "I don't have to help her either. We have a nanny to help us do the clean and all."

"Wow. You must be a rich girl, don't you?"

"Stop teasing me."

Chaeyoung laughs.

"Anyway, I have something to tell."

Tzuyu looks so serious so Chaeyoung exits her game and pulls her body up. She sits on Tzuyu's bed, while Tzuyu is on Sana's bed. They're staring each other. Tzuyu opens her mouth to say something but she stops. She looks so hesitated and that makes Chaeyoung curious more. "What happened?"

"Well, you know Sana?" Chaeyoung nods. "She once asked me to came out with her one night."

Tzuyu stops. Once again, looks so hesitant to say the thing. Chaeyoung sighs. "Come on. Just say it."

"She asked me to join her to a nightclub. But it is so far away from here. It takes an hour from here." Tzuyu stops again.

"So?" Chaeyoung unpatiently interrupts.

"What do you think about it?"

"What?"

"I mean, she asked me to came with her but I rejected it. And she keeps asking me to come with her, even today. I think she's going there oftenly."

"Wait. Are you sure she's not the one who should be call 'playgirl'?"

"No!" suddenly Tzuyu raises her voice. Chaeyoung got shocked for a seconds.

"Calm down, girl."

"Sorry. But it's not that kind of nightclub."

Silence of Chaeyoung's confuseness.

"So," says Chaeyoung carefully. "What kind of nightclub it is?"

Silence, again. This time, full of Tzuyu's hestitantly.

Tzuyu ends it with her own sigh. "Nothing. That's nothing. Forget it."

_Another nothing._

"Okay. Let's talk about something else if you don't want to tell me about it."

The silence broke by Chaeyoung phone's ring. A message.

**I sent you money. Go check it, Chaeyoung-a. And by the way can you come home this weekend? I have to tell you something important. Please reply this soon. -Mom-**

_This weekend? I'm not busy anyway._

**Thanks, Mom. I'll come. Please make me some delicious food, okay? -Chaeng-**

"Hey, I have to go. I have a class," Chaeyoung stands up, starts packing her belongings. She glances at Tzuyu.

"And you can invite me to join you and Sana to the nightclub you told me before."

"You want to join us? Seriously?" Tzuyu looks so surprised. Her eyes get bigger for a seconds.

Chaeyoung shrugs coolly. "Why not?" Chaeyoung chuckles. "I mean, come on, we're adult now. This is the time we can finally do that such of thing."

Tzuyu looks shocked, but ends it with an awkward laugh. "Okay. I'll make sure you join me if she ask me again."

* * *

8 p.m. Chaeyoung throws her bag into her bed, and also her body too. Such a long day she just spent. She checks her phone, some messages from Tzuyu and Dahyun. Some of them are also from her friends from senior high school. She smiles a lot while read all of the messages. She miss' her senior high school era, a bit.

 _Ahh, my money!_ Suddenly she remembers about her empty wallet. She should take her money at the ATM now. Well, Mina promised to buy something delicious for tonight so Chaeyoung looks forward for it. The only thing she wants is no more gone Mina. Tonight is the night they will spend time together and getting closer as a roommate.

Chaeyoung takes her wallet, checks her credit card, and then goes to the door. She opens the door and got surprised by Mina who already stood in front of the door. Mina also looks surprised too.

"Omo!"

"Sorry," Mina grins. "Where are you going?"

Chaeyoung casts down and found that Mina is holding a plastic bags. "You bought something?"

"Ahh, this?" She lifts up the plastic bag and bites her lip. "I promised to buy something, so..."

Chaeyoung nods, satisfied. _She's trusted_. "Thank you."

"No, no. Thank you."

And once again, they trapped in such of awkward situation.

"Hey, I'm going to take my money at the ATM. So, I'll go."

"You go?" Mina's still standing in front of Chaeyoung, not even get inside to the room. She's just staring at Chaeyoung who now is grinning. "Give me ten minutes." Mina nods. Then she walks inside the room.

Chaeyoung was about to leave when she remember something. She turns, and watches Mina is going to the loo. She calls her roommate's name because she has something to ask.

"Mina."

Mina turns. Staring at Chaeyoung curiously. A bit unpatient because she looks like need to use the toilet soon. She lifts up her eyesbrows. "Yes?"

"You're not going to leave again, aren't you?"

One.

Two.

Three.

"No." An answer. Followed by a cute smile. "I'm not leaving again. I promise."

_She promise. Another promise._

_Another promise that must be trusted._

"That's good. I'll be back in ten minutes. So, wait for me."

Mina smiles, full of sincerity. "Sure. I'll wait for you, baby-tiger."

Tiger. Baby tiger.

Chaeyoung really sure Mina is the first person who call her with that such of nickname.

But, anyway, Chaeyoung likes it. A lot.

* * *

 

Chaeyoung's walking fastly to her dorm. She didn't want to make Mina wait for her too long. She takes a big steps even it makes her more tired. But it's okay, because Chaeyoung feels so excited right now.

Chaeyoung doesn't know the reason why she feels so excited to have a talk with Mina. She feels, kind of a curious? No, it's more than only curious. She doesn't know well. She just wanted to be friend with Mina. She wanted to know more about mysterious Mina. She wanted to know the real side of Mina, who looks so gorgeous in Chaeyoung's eyes. And also she wanted to know the truth about the rumour that Tzuyu told her before.

Chaeyoung arrives at her room, still not open the door yet. She's afraid. _Did she leave, or not?_ That kind of question filled up Chaeyoung's mind. She wanted to make friend with Mina, that's all. But it will not work if Mina keep gone and gone. So Chaeyoung hope this time Mina will not leave like before. _I hope she fill her promise._

Chaeyoung opens the door.

Found Mina is sitting on her bed, hugging one of her penguin doll— _damn cute!_. The gorgeous girl turns, glances at Chaeyoung, smiles so kindly.

"You said ten minutes. But you didn't show up even 20 minutes passed." Mina pouts. "I've been waiting for you."

_She filled her promise._

"Yeah, sorry. There was a problem at the ATM machine. Sorry for make you waiting for me."

"No problem," Mina says. She points at the bunch of plastic bags on the desk. "I bought some hamburgers for us, and a medium size of pizza. And also two bottles of cola."

"Wow," Chaeyoung impressed. She never expected that the gorgeous girl eat that much. "That's pretty a lot."

Mina responds it by a small laugh. "Let's start the party."

Mina takes her hamburger, eats it without waiting for Chaeyoung anymore. She eats it with such a big bite. Her mouth is full with hamburger when she caught Chaeyoung is staring at her in amazed. Mina coughs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It just looks so—" Chaeyoung paused. "—wow."

Mina looks a bit offended. She gets sullen. "Hey, I'm a human too. I eat and I poop and else too. Just like you."

Chaeyoung laughs. She remembers the bathroom tragedy when she heard poop word. "Sorry."

"Come here. Let's eat this."

Chaeyoung walks closer to Mina, takes the hamburger that Mina offered. She was about to sit on her own bed when Mina grabs her hand and makes Chaeyoung sit on Mina's bed. Beside her. "Sit here."

The younger girl sits beside the gorgeous girl. A bit afraid that she will get more of fluster than before. But Chaeyoung feels calmer now so she can bear Mina's pressure of perfectness.

They both keep feeding themselves without having any conversation. Mina finished her hamburger. She stands up, leans on the desk, takes a bottle of cola, and takes a sip of it. She burps once, and Chaeyoung got amazed once again. _She such a dorky?_

"So," Mina starts the conversation. "You're two years younger than me?"

Chaeyoung nods for the answer. Same as Mina who nods understand. "What major?"

"Film. Film major. And you?"

"Wow," Mina looks so amazed. She smiles. "You'll get so busy soon, you know that?" Chaeyoung chuckles. "I'm Communication major."

"Where you come from?"

"You mean, my hometown?"

Chaeyoung nods. "I think you're not come from Korea, right? Your family name is a bit—"

"That's right. Myoui." Mina nods. "I'm from Japan."

"Ahh.. I see."

Then there's a big silence between them. No more flustered from Chaeyoung—amazingly—but still they both are such a shy girls. And Mina who is the oldest between them, and should be the one who lead the situation, not even ask any question anymore.

"Ahh.. I don't know what to ask again. So let's just enjoy the food," Mina rubs her nape awkwardly. She grins. "By the way, welcome to room 336. You know, there's not so much things here but if you want to buy something to be placed here, you can do it. And if you want to decorate your own part of this room, you can do it too. Just, tell me before you do it."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, this is our room, not yours."

Chaeyoung laughs. "I got it."

Mina smiles. She takes a slice of pizza and starts feeding herself again. Chaeyoung shakes her head slightly. She didn't know that Mina is a big eater. Well, Chaeyoung is a big eater too and she must not be shocked with that fact. But, watching Mina eats that much after she not even touch Chaeyoung's tteokpokki and pizza, is such a relieved for Chaeyoung.

"Ahh.. It must be good if we have soju here."

"Soju?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Why? You don't drink alcohol?"

Chaeyoung shakes her head fastly. "No. Not that. It's true that I don't drink alcohol because it's bad for health but, you want soju?" Chaeyoung stares at Mina's eyes with such a 'mom's nagging' stare. "After yesterday?"

Mina stops for a while. She glances at Chaeyoung briefly then rubs her neck. "Well, yeah. I like to drink soju when I feel kind of stress or sad."

"So, now, you feel sad or stress?"

Mina keeps in silent, but then she laughs, bitterly. "Which answer do you want to hear the most? Yes or no?"

"What?" Chaeyoung takes a slice of pizza. "Well, it's just the same for me. If you answer with no, then it's clear. But if you answer with yes, I'll ask another question."

"And what's that another question?"

"You not even answer the previous one."

Mina chuckles. She eats her pizza again. While chewing, her face looks a bit sad. She looks a bit hesitated too.

"Just—" she swallows. "—forget it, okay?"

_A secret, huh? That can't be told?_

"Sure."

Silence.

"By the way," says Chaeyoung. "I'm sorry for asking this but where did you go that night? The night you didn't come home."

"Ahh, that night?" she grins. "If I tell you the truth, will you believe me?"

_What the hell happened here? Why it feels like she is so careful to tell people about her life? It just likes she wanted to tell something super important or something rare._

"I have no reason to not believing you."

Mina nods. She takes about five seconds before answer Chaeyoung. "I was working."

Suddenly Chaeyoung remembers what Tzuyu said about Mina before. That playgirl thing.

"And," Chaeyoung grins carefully. "Where do you work?"

"A place that you never expect before."

Chaeyoung speechless. _Is the place is kind of pub or kind of a bad place I saw on TV? She's not a playgirl, right?_

"Sorry, but where do you exactly working in that kind of time? I mean, it was so late—"

"Why are you really want to know? Why are you so curious about it?"

"Well," Chaeyoung smiles awkwardly. She swallows hard. "Honestly, that's true that I heard something about you before. That you usually go out in such a late."

_Damn, I just said it!_

Chaeyoung expected something like Mina get angry or get mad but she's not. She just stares at Chaeyoung blankly and—unexpectly—looks a bit down. She sighs. "And what do you think about it? About that rumour, I mean."

Chaeyoung turns her face. She doesn't want to see Mina's face. She just said something that probably hurt Mina's heart. Chaeyoung takes the baby tiger doll and chooses to staring at it. "Honestly, I'm not kind of people that easily trust that kind of rumour. I mean, I have to know the truth by my own experience, not only from people's story."

"But what if the rumour is true?"

_What?_

"What?" Chaeyoung lifts up her face and stares at Mina. She sees the beautiful girl smiles, forcely. Still, her eyes show a big sad feeling, even when she tries so hard to covering it with that smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if I really work as a bad girl that selling my body to bad people?" she said it without hesitant even for a bit, but there's a wobble on her voice. Her eyes show that she is sad. "What if the rumour tell the truth? That I really work at that bad place?"

Seriously, Chaeyoung speechless now. She really doesn't want to think something bad about Mina. But she never expected that Mina will attack her with this kind of question. She needs to think hard to find some good words to answer Mina's attack.

Five seconds.

"It's okay."

Silence. Three seconds.

"What _it's okay_?"

"Well, it's your life. I respect your choice. And I think you must be have a reason to choosed that path. I can't judge you and stay away from you just because you really work that—" Chaeyoung paused. "—job."

Mina stares at Chaeyoung blankly. "This is the first time I heard that kind of words from someone. And it came out from you."

Chaeyoung feels relieved. Mina not attack with another killing question. She was about to sigh when she saw Mina just turns her face away from her. Mina closes her eyes, stays like that. She looks so down with that kind of expression. The gloomy feeling suddenly filled up the room.

Mina relieves a big sigh. "Sorry I need to use the loo."

Her voice is seriously shaking. She suddenly runs to the bathroom. Slams the door.

After five minutes, she not even come out from the bathroom. Chaeyoung was left confused. She's staring at the bathroom's door, waiting for Mina, wanted to continue the chit-chat with another topic. But it looks like Mina has something to do in bathroom and take a long time. _Pooping, perhaps?_

Chaeyoung was about to lie her body when she heard something.

A sobbing voice.

Chaeyoung stands up fastly and walks towards the bathroom. She puts her ear closer to the bathroom's door.

The sobbing voice is coming out from the bathroom.

Mina is crying.

 


	4. That Strange House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ^^

She cried. Myoui Mina.

Last night, Chaeyoung just stood up in front of the bathroom, listening to that sobbing voice. She waited about five minutes until Mina finally came out from the bathroom. Her eyes looked swollen, and right after she saw Chaeyoung was standing in front of the door, she fastly casted down to hide her face. She walked and jumped to her bed, lied her body and covered herself with duvet.  _I'm sorry I have to sleep earlier this night. Enjoy the pizza and cola_. That was what Mina said last night. No addition. She just slept, left Chaeyoung alone and once again, struggled with another questions on her mind.

Chaeyoung really tried to sleep well last night but she can't. She did close her eyes but won't fall asleep. She really confused with Mina, because Mina kept doing something unusual. Mina didn't came home one night, Mina came home drunk, and Mina cried. Three reason why Chaeyoung really confused and at the same time, feel so curious about Mina. Well, they not close enough that Mina would tell everything of her problem. But at least, Mina can share about her feelings with Chaeyoung. That was what Chaeyoung always think about how roommate is. Sharing their feelings, problems, guy who they love or else.

Chaeyoung always wanted to be a good friend with Mina. She didn't tell a lie last night. When she told Mina that she will be okay even if Mina work as a bad girl, it wasn't a lie. She told the truth, full of sincerity. She is willingly respect all of people who have a bad life. Like, oh my god, we're just human. Nobody of us is perfect, we have our own lack. The only right way to live as a good person is respect it, no matter what.  _Don't judge people from its cover._

Since she wanted to be friend with Mina, she hopes that Mina could feel Chaeyoung's sincerity.

This morning, Chaeyoung woke up with no Mina in the room. She left already.  _She have a class_ , Chaeyoung thought, tried to think positively about her roommate.

And now, Chaeyoung is on her class, zoning out about her roommate while the teacher is teaching. She didn't even realize when the teacher finished his class and left the room. She realizes it when one of her friend taps her shoulder and tells her that class was ended. And Chaeyoung just grins stupidly.

It's already 2 pm and it's time for Chaeyoung to have a lunch. So she walks to the cafeteria, finding something to be eat. She arrives at the cafeteria, buys something from the store and starts finding an empty seat. Well, it's not so crowded and Chaeyoung can sit everywhere she want, but she wants to get the most comfortable one. She found one, and walks approach it. She sits there, and that's the time when she sees Mina, about ten meters from her right now.

Mina is sitting in one of the seat. Eating her food calmly. But that's not the most shocking one.

She's not alone. There are another two girls with her. Chaeyoung, for a second, thought that she shall join them but that thought fanished fastly. She's a newbie here and maybe it's not something polite to do.

She was about to enjoy her lunch seat when Mina caught her. Chaeyoung freezed when Mina's staring at her from a far for a while. Mina smiles. She waves her hand, asks Chaeyoung to join her. And Chaeyoung smiles gladly, because she does wanted to join them. She walks approaching Mina and the other two girls.

Chaeyoung arrives there with a big awkward grin while the other three girls there are staring at her. Well, a shy girl will always be a shy girl.

"Hi."

Unexpectedly, the girl with a longer hair than the other one smiles cutely. Her bunny teeth shown. "Hi," she greets Chaeyoung warmly. And that makes Chaeyoung feels relieved even the other girl with a short hair is just staring at her coldly.

"Who is she, Mina?" says the bunny teeth girl. She glances at Mina, waiting for an answer from the gorgeous girl. Mina just smiles shyly. "She is my new roommate, Son Chaeyoung."

"Ahh, your new roommate. Hey, have a seat, Chaeyoung-ssi."

"Thank you." Chaeyoung takes an empty seat beside Mina. Now, in front of her, there are two girls who look so different. One of them looks so warm and kind with her bunny teeth, and the other is such a cool girl with a pair of sharp eyes and short hair.

The bunny teeth girl offers a hand. "I'm Im Nayeon. And she is Yoo Jeongyeon."

The cool girl smiles slightly, and her cold expression back. The bunny girl, Nayeon, punches Jeongyeon's arm hardly.

"Aww! Why did you hit me?!"

"Be kind please. She's Mina's roommate."

Jeongyeon relieves a sigh. "Sorry." She lifts her face, glances at Chaeyoung. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Nicer please. Do it with sincerity."

"It's the same. Well, she knows already that I just greet her."

"Guys, come on," Mina interrupts the fighting girls. Nayeon and also Jeongyeon stop, but Nayeon punches Jeongyeon's arm for once again. More slightly this time. And Yoo Jeongyeon just responds it with a tired sigh.

"Sorry. They fight everyday and everywhere," Mina glances for a second to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung nods. "It's okay. And nice to meet you too guys."

Jeongyeon glanced at Chaeyoung for a while before she starts feeding herself with french fries on the table. And Nayeon's still staring at Chaeyoung with a proud smile.

"Wow, Mina. She's cuter than you told before."

_Wait. What?_

"Excuse me?"

"Ahh sorry," Nayeon bites her lip. "Mina told about you before. A lot—"

"Nayeon-a, please," Mina interrupts again.

Chaeyoung glances fastly to Mina.

"Mina told about you that you are a—"

"Nayeon-a."

"You must be mentioned my name a lot, didn't you?" Okay, now is Chaeyoung's turn to give Mina such an attacking question. Mina looks speechless for a while. She bites her lip. "Well, not that much. I just told them that I have a new roommate. That's all."

"And don't forget that you said she's cute."

"Nayeon-a, stop it. Can you see her? She's embarrassed."

Well, yeah. What Yoo Jeongyeon just said is so damn true. Chaeyoung just saw Mina blushed in all over her face. She looks so red and keeps casting down to hide her red face.

"Sorry, Mina-a. You know, she's so cute like you just mentioned before—"

"Omo, Nayeon-a. You are so stubborn. Don't you know it?"

And Nayeon answers Jeongyeon's words with a smile. More wider than before. "Well, you still like me, don't you?"

Jeongyeon didn't got disturbed, still feeding herself. "Aish, this girl."

"We shoudn't talk about that, Nayeon. Let's talk about our project," Mina finally lets out some words after she got blushed for seconds. She glances at Chaeyoung carefully. "Enjoy your food, Chaeyoung-a."

Chaeyoung nods.

She starts eating her food, while Mina and her two weird friends discussing their project. Honestly, it's such a shocking situation. Because finally, for the first time, Chaeyoung saw Mina not alone. She's with her friends. Chaeyoung just thought that Mina is such a lonely girl that has no friend.  _Am I that mean?_

Ten minutes passed. They finished discussing about their project. Nayeon starts shoving her belongings while Jeongyeon's still feeding herself with french fries.

"Mina-a, I have to go. Well, we," says Nayeon. She stands up from her seat and smiles at Chaeyoung.

"Bye, Chaeyoung-a." Before she leave, she hits Jeongyeon's arm softly. "Come on." Then she left.

"Damn, she always hit me." Jeongyeon stands up, smiles at Mina then at Chaeyoung. "Bye guys. And Chaeyoung-ssi, nice to meet you. I really mean it, you know," she chuckles. And for the first time, Yoo Jeongyeon looks cute than fierce. Then both of them are left.

"Your friends?"

"Yeah. We both are in the same class oftenly and we both go to the same club."

"Club? You mean nightclub? A pub?"

Mina answers it with a smile. Chaeyoung left speechless.  _Mina goes to pub? Well, that's not something to be shocked about. So, don't._

Chaeyoung still continues her eating, while Mina is writing something on her book.

"I think I couldn't come home for this weekend," says Chaeyoung in the middle of her chew. Mina glances for a second, then she continues writing without saying any word. "I have to go to my hometown. My mom told me to come."

"Sure. When will you back?"

Chaeyoung halts for a while. "Maybe on Sunday night. It takes an hour by train."

Mina lifts up her head, looks surprised a bit. "An hour?"

"Yeah.. What's wrong?"

Mina smiles awkwardly. "Nothing. It's okay," Mina continues her writing. "Should I wait for you?"

"No, no. You don't have to. I'll duplicate the key today. So you don't have to worry about me."

Mina nods with her eyes still on her book. She stopped so sudden. "About what Nayeon said before."

Mina turns. "I just told them that I have a new roommate. That's all."

"That's all? Are you sure?" Well, Chaeyoung think it's okay to tease Mina now since they're getting closer than before. It's fun, anyway, since the gorgeous girl is easy to get blushed or embarrassed. Mina rubs her nape, her face—expectedly—blushed. "Honestly, I told them that you're cute. No offense."

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about it," Chaeyoung chuckles. She enjoys Mina's blushed. "Glad to hear that someone think I'm cute." And Mina's face gets more red.

"Ahh.. About what happened last night," suddenly Chaeyoung remember about last night. "Well, I heard you crying last night on the bathroom."

Mina's body looks a bit tense. She turns her face to the opposite of Chaeyoung, hides her face.

"It's okay. I will not asking you about the reason why you cry. Because I respect that you have your own privacy. But," Chaeyoung paused. "You can tell me about your problem. I'll try to help if I can. Or at least, I'll listen it well."

Mina's shoulders looks more tense. She turns suddenly. "Thanks for caring me."

Mina stands up. "I have a class now. Need to go." She takes her bag, lifts it up on her arms. "I'm so lucky that I got you as my roommate. Thank you, baby-tiger."

Then Mina leaves. Left Chaeyoung alone who this time got blushed so damn much.

* * *

"Yeah, mom. I'll go after this. Sure. Yeah. I love you too." Then Chaeyoung ends her call with her mom.

She continues packing her things she thought will be needed in her hometown. She duplicated the key, so she's ready to go home right now. And since Mina is not home yet, she will left the door unlock like usual.

Chaeyoung walks towards the door with a bag in her back when suddenly the door opened, showing Mina who opened the door earlier than her. Mina smiles as soon as she see Chaeyoung. "You'll go now?"

Chaeyoung nods. "My mom is waiting for me. So I need to go as soon as possible."

"You bring your key already?" Chaeyoung shakes a key in her hand. "Yours is on the desk."

"Okay.. You can go now. See you next time, and take care of yourself."

Chaeyoung leaves the room after nodded at Mina. She smiles. A bit unpatient to see her mom.

She has a lot of stories to tell.

* * *

Chaeyoung needed an hour long of journey to arrive at her house. She arrived there around 3 p.m, her mom was waiting for her. She made a lot of Chaeyoung's favorite foods since Chaeyoung is her only daughter. And watching Chaeyoung eat the food she made, happily and deliciously is such a happiness for her.

Chaeyoung done eating, so she started the talk with her mom. It wasn't that important. It was about Chaeyoung's allowance and else. They talked about two hours and ended at 8 p.m. They had dinner, then Chaeyoung went upstairs to her bedroom. Yeah, she missed her bedroom a lot.

She's lying about 30 minutes on her bed when her mom call her. She goes downstairs and her mom tells her to go to the mart to buy something. Chaeyoung groans lazily, got nagged for minutes, then she leaves to the mart.

Chaeyoung walks to the mart which about 10 minutes far by walk. She enjoys her walk so much. The night is not so dark. The moon's shining up there, the black sky look so clean without any cloud. The air is so fresh and cold. Chaeyoung takes a deep breath, relieves it slowly.  _Such a healing._

There aren't so much people who live in Chaeyoung's neighborhood. All of them are so kind and warm. Chaeyoung almost know all of them. Well, there's a house at the end of the block which the owner is a disable girl. She couldn't use her legs properly so she needs a wheelchair to do her daily activities. She used to live alone but sometimes Chaeyoung saw that there's someone who come to the house, maybe to help that girl. Because her house is at the end of the block and the owner almost never show herself, so Chaeyoung doesn't know her that much.

She arrives at the mart after 15 minutes of walk. She walked slower than usual because personally, she loves this feeling. The feeling when you walk alone in the middle of the night. She loves being in the dark, cold, silent night, like just now. Instead of being afraid of the dark, Chaeyoung is enjoying it.

She buys the things her mom told her to buy, then she pays it in the cashier.

"It's been a long time since my last time see you. Where have you been?" the cashier, Hyun, smiles to Chaeyoung while his hand still doing the work. "Are you going somewhere?"

Chaeyoung chuckles. She knows Hyun for maybe a year. They are friend. "I'm studying in Seoul now."

"Wow.. Good luck."

"Thanks." Chaeyoung gave Hyun a smile before she leaves the mart.

Another walk again. This time Chaeyoung planned to walk slower than before. She wanted to enjoy the walk more than before.

The night is getting darker. There are clouds now that accompany the moon in the sky. The wind is blowing more hardly, still fresh and cold. There's no one in Chaeyoung sight, she's alone.

In the intersection of Chaeyoung's house street, Chaeyoung sees someone. A girl, long hair with a bangs. Looks so familiar.

The girl walks to the same street as Chaeyoung's. But since she's in front of Chaeyoung, the girl can't see Chaeyoung and also Chaeyoung couldn't take a look of her. Chaeyoung stops in front of her house while the girl's still walking.

_She looks so familiar._

Chaeyoung who curious with the girl, choosed to stay for a while in her yard and following the girl with her eyes. Unexpectedly, the girl stops at the house at the end of the block. The one which owned by a disable girl.

_She must be someone who help the owner of the house._

Because Chaeyoung couldn't remember who's the girl she just saw before, she walks into the house. Not even think about it anymore.

* * *

The next day, Chaeyoung still stay on her house. Choosed to go to Seoul tomorrow morning because her mom said she still miss Chaeyoung and she should stay longer. And today, she spent it with had a walk with her mom. Just two of them. Shopping, eating something delicious, visiting a beautiful park, and another fun activities. She enjoys it so much since it such a healing after a week of tiredness.

Chaeyoung also told her mom about Mina. She told her mom about how gorgeous and pretty Mina is. Like, wow, this perfect girl is my roommate. Chaeyoung told her mom all of it, but still she kept the fact about that naked one. She also kept the fact that she met Mina in tteokpokki tent. But she told about the baby tiger gift and her mother bursted in a big laugh.

They spent their Sunday until dark. It almost 7 p.m and she and her mom now are walking to their house. They enjoy the dark night so much. Just like yerterday, the air is so fresh and cold. Chaeyoung likes it so much.

They both are almost pass the mart that Chaeyoung visited last night when a girl who Chaeyoung saw last night exited the mart. This time Chaeyoung sure she saw her face so clear and she looks like someone familiar. And when she finally remember the girl's name, she got a damn shocked.

 _Park Jihyo_.

Park Jihyo. Mina's friend. The one who with Mina in that drunk tragedy night.

_What is she doing here?_

Chaeyoung who left confused is pulled by her mom. They need to buy something. Her mom asks her to take the things they need but Chaeyoung is not focusing on her. Her mind's still thinking about Park Jihyo who looks so suspicious, like what the hell she's doing here. Chaeyoung tries to think that ' _ahh, maybe this is Park Jihyo's hometown just like me_ ' or ' _she just visit her family or her friend's house_ ' and another reason she could found. But then she remember that she just saw Park Jihyo entered the house at the end of the block. The house which is isolated and looks like have no owner since the owner never appeared.

Chaeyoung must know it. She must know why Park Jihyo is here.

She will visit the house at the end of the block. Tonight.

* * *

It almost 10 p.m. Chaeyoung sure that her mom is sleeping already. So she takes a small steps to the front door, unlocked it, and shifts her body out as fast as she can. She didn't forgot to lock the door again and keeps the key on her pocket. She lifts up her hoodie and moves to the last house in the block.

She's getting closer to the house. From far, she could see that the house looks a bit untidy, but not that dirty. The yard looks cleaner than she thought. But the bulb which should be shining in the entrance terrace is off. The house looks so dark.

Chaeyoung arrives at the house. She stands in the terrace but since the bulb is off, she not sure that Park Jihyo is inside. Well, all she wanted to know is why Park Jihyo is in her neighborhood and that's all. If Park Jihyo is not inside, Chaeyoung will got nothing. If she knock the door now and found no Jihyo, it will be such a waste.

Chaeyoung is preparing herself with questions she will ask to Jihyo when she heard something. A voice, came from her back.

"Excuse me."

Chaeyoung turns. Sees someone who is standing behind her looks surprised. So does Chaeyoung. Her mouth completely opened widely. This is more shocking than Park Jihyo.

The most shocking one.

"Myoui Mina?"

 


	5. Momo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ^^

 

"Son Chaeyoung?!" Mina's voice is a bit higher than usual. She's totally shocked of seeing Chaeyoung in front of her right now. Not in their room, nor in the cafeteria. But in a place that Mina thought there's no one who know about it, except her and Park Jihyo and—

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm the one who should ask that," Chaeyoung whispers, sounds so bold. She's staring at Mina who looks a bit panic now. Mina swallows hardly. "Okay. First, let's go from here. I'll explain—"

Before Mina finish her words, the door opened.

Mina's face looks so surprised that make Chaeyoung turns her body fastly. Now, in front of her, there's a girl. A cute and pretty girl with bangs cover her forehead, is standing in front of Chaeyoung. She's taller than Chaeyoung. The girl stares at Chaeyoung blankly, then to Mina, then back to Chaeyoung again. Chaeyoung was about to say something when Mina approached the girl fastly. Mina grabs the girl's forearm, a bit harsh. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just want to go out for a moment—"

"No, you will not!" shouts Mina angrily.

This is the first time Chaeyoung see Mina in that angry state. That was such a shocking moment for Chaeyoung. She is a bit afraid, seeing Mina this angry means there's something happening here. Something wrong.

Mina's eyes are shaking. She bites her lip. "Let's go to your room."

Mina grabs the girl's hand softly, motions the girl to follow her. And yes, the girl is following her without saying anyword. The girl glanced at Chaeyoung before she continue her steps. They're going to the stairs. Abruptly, Mina turns. Glances at Chaeyoung. Looks tired.

"Would you stay there forever or come in?"

Well, there is no  _leave_  choice, so Chaeyoung comes in and closes the door.

Mina continues her steps to the upstairs, pushing the other girl's back who's in front of her, gently. The other girl keeps staring at Chaeyoung until she completely dissapeared from Chaeyoung's sight.

Now, Chaeyoung is alone. She starts looking around the house.

Honestly, the house looks a bit terrible from the outside. But it's so different inside. It's so cozy here. Warm and spacious. Clean and tidy, just like her dorm when Chaeyoung arrived a few days ago. She thinks about someone.  _Myoui Mina._

Chaeyoung keeps walking and enters the living room. Still tidy and clean. There's a couch and a small table there, and also a TV in the corner of the room with a different couch. The TV is on, without anyone watching it. So Chaeyoung walks closer to turn it off, until she jolts of shock when caught Jihyo is lying down on the couch, sleeping.

Yeah, Chaeyoung didn't saw her there before.

Doesn't want to disturb the sleeping girl, Chaeyoung slowly takes the remote and pushes the power button. The TV turns off.

Chaeyoung's still trying to leave without making any noise when Mina appears from the stairs.

Chaeyoung fastly—still trying to not making any voice—approaches Mina. Well, they both need some explanation from each other.

Chaeyoung is close enough to see Mina's tired face. She can hear Mina keeps sighing since they arrived before. And here, Mina sighs again, still tired and heavy. "What are you doing here, Chaeyoung-a? How can you be in here now?"

"Okay, first I want to tell you that this is such an accident. Like, oh my god, how can I meet you here in my hometown?"

"Your hometown? Then," Mina gulps. Her eyes are shaking. Panic. "You live here?"

Chaeyoung nods slowly. She gulps too. Mina's panicness makes she feels a bit nervous. "Yeah. I live here since I born. This is my home."

Mina responds it with a bitter chuckle. She looks surprised. "Wow, this is such an unbelieveble moment." She bites her lip. "Okay, then, what are you doing here? I mean, in this house?"

"Well, I saw your friend before, at the mart. I remember her. Then I saw her entered this house so I was curious what she's doing here. This house looks a bit unorganized, if you know what I mean.. So, I visited this house to say a  _hi_  and.. look who I found."

"Wait. My friend. Who?"

"Park Jihyo."

"Park Jihyo? You know her? How?" once again, Mina looks surprised.

Chaeyoung grins awkwardly. "She's the one who dropped you off at our dorm that night. When you drunk."

Mina stays still for a few seconds, still on her shocked mode. Then she bursts a small bitter laugh. She still couldn't believe what just happened now.

When she feels calmer than before, she relieves another sigh. "Now, where's Park Jihyo?"

"She is sleeping." Chaeyoung turns, points to the couch that Jihyo is lying on. "In that couch—"

Before Chaeyoung finish her words, Mina fast-walks to the couch. And when she found Jihyo is snoring there, dreaming happily, she slams the table. "Park Jihyo, wake up now!"

Park Jihyo who surprised with such a highkey voice, waken up fastly. She looks confused. She rubs her eyes. "Hey, Mina—"

"Who told you that you can sleep right now?!" Mina yells. She looks so angry now. And that thing is scaring enough that makes Chaeyoung takes a small backstep just now.

Park Jihyo is casting down to the floor, doesn't want to see Mina's eyes. She's avoiding it. "I feel tired, so I took a small sleep. That's nothing, Momo is sleeping now."

_Momo? Is that the girl's name I just saw before? That cute-innocent girl's name?_

"Momo just tried to go outside few minutes ago! She will completely go out if I, not by a chance, found her just right after she opened door!"

"Se-seriously?!" Jihyo completely awakened after heard Mina's words. She stands up fastly. "Where's she now?!"

Mina halts for a moment. Her breath is running. She bites her lip and sighs. "She just back to her room. You don't have to worry anymore." Mina not yelling again. She's getting calmer than before. But still, her expression is tense enough to make the situation feel heavy.

Jihyo relieves a sigh. "That's good." She smiles, relieved. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Mina shakes her head. It's look like she's very angry, but at the same time, couldn't do anything about it. "Well, I know you tired. But please, just—" she couldn't continue her own words. "—you can't do this anymore. You know it."

"Sorry. Seriously, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"I really don't want to hear any words from you again, Jihyo—"

"I'm not the one who choosed this. You must take the responsibility too!"

This time, Jihyo is the one who looks upset. No, she looks dissapointed too. "You can't blaming on me, Mina. You can't. You shouldn't."

They both now are in silent. No more word. The silence broke by Mina's sigh. "We already disscussed about this before. Tonight is my turn, so you can sleep now." Mina sits on the couch. She rests her head on her palm, covering her face. "You can go."

No more highkey voice again. Jihyo, the one who stared at Mina for few seconds before she left, found Chaeyoung's still standing up near the stairs. Their eyes meet. Jihyo looks a bit shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, long story," said Chaeyoung flustered. It's good that Jihyo not ask anything again. She just nods. "Sorry, that you have to see that fight. I have to go now." Jihyo smiles slightly and takes a steps to the upstairs.

Chaeyoung feels so confused now. Well, she doesn't know what she have to do. Is she should just go home now, or come to Mina which looks down now? Mina still covering her face with her palm, but Chaeyoung can see Mina's shoulder is shaking. She is crying.

Because Chaeyoung feels so curious about what just happened right now, she choosed to come to Mina and sits beside her on the couch. No word. She stays silent. Just sitting there and say nothing. She knows that Mina will not tell her what just happened, but Chaeyoung believes that Mina will tell her one day. She doesn't expect anything and just stays still.

They both are in silence now. Mina's still crying, but she looks more calmer than before. And Chaeyoung's sitting beside Mina. After five minutes passed, Mina not crying anymore. She even uncovered her red face and lying her back into the couch, relaxing. She relieves a big sigh.

"Her name is Hirai Momo."

Chaeyoung turns and found Mina is glances at her.

"What?"

"You must be curious right now, don't you?"

Mina's relaxing her back again. This time, she's just staring blankly at something beyond her. "The girl you just saw before, her name is Hirai Momo. She used to be my best friend. We, me, Jihyo and Momo, were used to be best friend."

Mina sighs.

"We were friend because we both are foreigner. We're getting closer because of that reason. And Jihyo, she was a kind, warm girl. She took care of us who are foreigner so well. We were friend since five years ago. Since we're still in high school."

Mina stops. Resting. Getting ready to tell Chaeyoung about her terrible life. And Chaeyoung is waiting patiently.

"We're getting along together so well. We're playing, crying, we always do that things together. We're so close that days. But suddenly, Momo had a boyfriend." Mina stops. Swallows hardly.

"Momo was so happy that day. She told us about her boyfriend everyday. And of course we listened it well too, because we are best friend. But one day, she came to us with a swollen eyes. She was crying badly that day."

Mina sighs. She closes her lids and her body starts shaking again. "She said her boyfriend left her. With a baby on her belly." Mina bites her lip. "She was pregnant."

Chaeyoung's face got tense.

"And since that day, Momo lost her smile. She never smile until now." Mina snorts. "I miss it."

Chaeyoung couldn't cover her shockness. She tries to be more relax but she's too shocked. Like, oh my god, the girl she just saw before is a cute, innocent, pretty, blank girl. She doesn't deserve that kind of fate.

"Momo was dropped out from our school. Her parents were both died in the same year with her pregnancy. Car accident. They even died before Momo visited Japan for a once since she came to Korea. So here I am, with Jihyo, taking care of our friend, Momo."

"Sorry to interrupt you but, why must you? I mean, Momo-ssi also has her own family, right? Her aunt, or else?"

"She does. But her family doesn't care about her. Now and never. They just sent money to us so we could buy this house."

One second of gap.

"And Momo's baby died."

"How—"

"Her mom killed her." Mina's voice is shaking. She turns and Chaeyoung can see Mina is tearing. Recalling the memories, the painfull memories, is killing Mina from the inside. "Momo. Momo killed her. Momo did an abortion."

Mina is sobbing now. She's crying hardly and her shoulder is shaking. "I shouldn't left her alone that night. Jihyo was busy and it was my turn to take care and stay that night. But I left her because I had something urgent to do and she—" Mina cries more loudly this time. Her shoulder's still shaking and her tears keeps falling down from her eyes.

Watching Mina this sad, Chaeyoung softly puts her arm on Mina's shoulder and pulls her to her body. She lets Mina borrow her own shoulder. And Mina borrows it. She's lying on Chaeyoung's shoulder and crying badly. Chaeyoung's hand keeps tapping Mina's shoulder. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Don't feel so burdened because of that."

Mina not answer. Her body keeps shaking up and down, and her sobbing voice keeps heard. Chaeyoung who's borrowing her shoulder for Mina, just stays still and not speak again.

And the night just passed without anything happen again.

And Chaeyoung still with Mina, sitting side by side, not even thought about her home.

* * *

Chaeyoung's in hurry right now. She's running to the station to take the first train. She had a morning class today that she must attend. A killer teacher.

Chaeyoung did it. She got the first train and now, she is sitting in one of an empty seat on the train. Chaeyoung was in rushed before and just said goodbye flashly to her mother.

Her mom didn't realize that Chaeyoung was dissapeared and was not in home last night. Chaeyoung was sneaked in from the front door and fastly climbed to her room right before she heard an opened door's voice, her mom awakened. Her mom will totally angry with her and Chaeyoung absolutely will get another nag from her mom if her mom did know about it. She feels sorry to her mom, but at the same time she feels happy deep inside. Why? Because she was with Mina last night.

Mina borrowed Chaeyoung's shoulder all night long. She cried at first, but after an hour passed, she stopped cried and just leaned there, on Chaeyoung's shoulder. Honestly, Chaeyoung felt a bit stiff there, in her shoulder, but Chaeyoung stayed still. She felt really nice and good that she was accompanied Mina last night.

Mina continued her story last night. She told Chaeyoung that this place, that house, is the place that Mina goes everynight, everytime she left the dorm. Not all of it, honestly. There's a few times that Mina went to pub or another place to relaxing herself. But almost all of the nights she spent were in that house. Taking care of Hirai Momo.

She is a friend with Momo since they both are a high schooler. They flight to South Korea when they're still young and be a foreigner since they in high school. They studied in one of South Korean art school and staying in Korean by themselves. Their parents sent some money every month and it was an enough amount for them that they can live prosperously.

They met Park Jihyo there. Jihyo was the only friend that not awkward with them. Well, they both were a foreigner and they suffered a lot because of language problem. Jihyo is the only friend that helped them nicely, kindly, and patiently. Ordering food, some difficult words from the book, and many more. And since they both spent almost of their time together, they got closer and closer. They also come to each other dorm and spent a night there oftenly.

One day, Momo was came to Mina's dorm with such a wide smile. She grinned non-stoply when she told Mina and Jihyo—who arrived earlier than Momo—that she had a boyfriend. His name is Lee. From what Momo said, Mina expected that Lee is a good man. Tall, handsome, kind, cute—well Momo like this kind of guy, smart, and many more praise that came from Momo's mouth. Honestly, Mina didn't believe that kind of guy is exist in this cruel world, but when Mina looked at Momo's happy face, she tried to believe it.

Everytime Momo came to Mina's or Jihyo's dorm, she told another stories about how manly, how kind, how good Lee is. She always praised him. She loved him that much. But one day, Momo came with a whole of her face full of tears. Yeah, that day was the day that Momo noticed her pregnancy. She said that she was tried to contact Lee but right after Momo said that she is pregnant, Lee hung up the phone. Then he dissapeared even until now.

After that tragedy, Momo was totally trauma. She was dropped out from their school which found out about her pregnancy, and all she did was stayed all day long on her dorm. Watch TV, eat, sleep, many more activities that she did without even get touched with another people. Mina did contact Momo's family, but she got another shocking news. Momo's family—father and mother—they both died. Car accident. Momo got no report because her relatives didn't know how to contact Momo who is living in Korea. Mina almost dropped her phone that night. She was very sad and mad that her close friend had a so damn sucks fates. Her pregnancy, and died-parents are such a worst fate in this life and Momo as her best friend experienced both at the same time.

Mina accepted a lot of money from Momo's relatives. They said that's for Momo's life. The next day after Mina accepted the money, she can't contact Momo's relatives again. They changed their number. They didn't care about Momo anymore so, it was Jihyo and Mina who left to taking care of Momo.

It was the hardest time for Mina and Jihyo. They decided to keep Momo's money, it's pretty a lot of amount. They visited Momo's dorm oftenly, check Momo's condition, make sure she eat well, and else. Eventhough Momo had a trauma, Momo did all of it nicely, and that made Mina and Jihyo felt relieve a bit. Until something happened in a night.

Momo was tried to jump from her dorm's window, which was in fifth floor. She will completely jump if Jihyo didn't found her right before she jump and fastly pulled her inside.

That night, Mina and Jihyo was cried a lot. While Momo was lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly, Mina and Jihyo was apartly crying. Jihyo on Momo's couch, and Mina was in the bathroom. They cried in silent. Momo must be suffered a lot on her mind, that was why she tried to killed herself.

That night, they both realized that this isn't as simple as they thought. Momo was depressed a lot and she might be doing something dangerous again. Mina and Jihyo decided to bought a house. An isolate and quiet one. They choosed that kind of criteria because they want to make sure Momo is safe from anything and anyone. Then they found the house which in Chaeyoung's neighborhood.

In that house, Mina and Jihyo made sure that the windows are locked up. They put the dangerous things on a locked drawers. They arranged the house to make sure Momo is comfortable enough. They even rent a daily nanny to watch over Momo if they was not around.

One day, it was Mina's turn to watched over Momo. The nanny went to her home already so Mina left alone with Momo. But that night, Mina had something urgent to do. Momo was slept on her room so she decided to sneak out just for an half of hour. She didn't expected that Momo will surprised her with that abortion thing. Mina was arrived home, found no Momo on the bed and started searching for Momo in the whole of the house. And she found Momo was smiled bitterly in the closet. Her bulging belly wasn't there anymore, blood covered her whole body.

That night was the second night that Mina and Jihyo cried together. That time, they cried in the same room, silently. They buried Momo's baby in the backyard, didn't want other people to captured the abortion.

The days passed fastly. Mina and Jihyo graduated from their high school. Mina entered the university which an hour far by train from Momo's place. Jihyo too, she entered a university with the same distance as Mina's. They experienced Momo's several times of try to escape from the house. There was a time that Momo did it, and she tried to bump her body againts the moving car but she always failed. There's a lot of people that caught her before she did it. She kept trying to sneak out from the house to try another suicided. That's why Mina was so angry when she found Momo tried to sneak out again last night.

Mina told Chaeyoung too, that sometimes she worked for the night shift in the mart near Chaeyoung's neighborhood. Hyun, Mina knew about him too. They're friend too. Chaeyoung never meet Mina because Chaeyoung never goes out to the mart that late.

 _She must be suffered a lot because of her life. Not only her but also Jihyo too. They both are having such a hard time for this_.

Chaeyoung wipes her eyes. She almost tearing up but she didn't. She feels sorry to Mina that she can't even help a bit. It's too privacy and Chaeyoung must not touch that area.

 _I hope she's doing well_.

* * *

Chaeyoung arrives at the dorm and sees Mina is sleeping on her bed. Damnly, Mina is sleeping with such a beautiful face. Looks so pure and innocent. She looks so tired too. Chaeyoung still didn't believe that Mina is running a hard life that Chaeyoung never imagine before.

Chaeyoung sits on her own bed, glances at Mina, resuming everything she know about her roommate.

_Her name is Myoui Mina._

_She's from Japan._

_She is very famous in our campus._

_Gorgeous, pretty, so damn perfect._

_We both met each other about a week ago in tteokpokki tent._

_That night, she was yelled by an unknown man who just appeared from somewhere._

_Mina told me to keep it on secret about that night._

_Suspicious, but not strong enough to make me thought about something bad of her._

_Then she appeared as my roommate_

_Tzuyu told me that she's arrogant, cocky girl. And don't forget that Tzuyu told about she going out at night oftenly._

_Well, I already experienced it. She went to don't-know-what-place-is-it and she didn't come home that night._

_She came the next night with drunk condition, with Park Jihyo, her friend who just I met that night._

_The next day she just gone without permittion, and I absolutely sure she didn't go to campus because I wasn't see her that day. And she told me that that day she had something urgent to do._

_She cried when I told her that I will accepted her even she has a badgirl job._

_I saw Jihyo in my hometown, and she entered the last house which just looked so unorganized._

_And the last one, when I tried to found out about Jihyo, I found Mina instead._

Well, Chaeyoung knows she's not that smart. But she knows that this girl is not as bad as Tzuyu told. Based on what she knows about Mina, she bets that Mina's having a really bad time by herself.

Why Chaeyoung can assume it?

_First, Mina gave me a baby-tiger doll. Well, this is nothing but I think a cutie girl like her couldn't be a badgirl. She welcomed me warmly and even hold a small-really-small celebration of my arrival. This is a simple evidence that she is not such a badgirl like the rumour said. She did knew about the rumour but she didn't show any reaction. She wanted to show people that she is strong enough to endure the rumour. I bet she hates the rumour a lot._

_Second, she cried a lot. It's explained that she's hurted so much deep inside. And yes, Chaeyoung proved it by herself last night. Even it's already totally hard to keep her score in college excellently, she still frequently go to Momo's place to taking care of her. She even runs a job as a cashier too. It such a hard life._

_Third. Yes, it's right that she's really going out oftenly at night but this tragedy explained me that the place she frequently coming is Momo's place. It's not a pub or else._

_The rumour totally told wrongly!_

Chaeyoung bites her lip. She was about to tearing up again.  _How can a nice girl like her is having a bad time by herself alone? And people still think bad of her?! She's an angel with no wings!_

Chaeyoung punches her bed angrily. She's finally tearing up, a bit. Yeah, she's crying because of Mina.

She stays there, on her bed for a minute before she suddenly stands up. She walks closer to Mina.

She's staring at Mina's beautiful face.

For a minute.

Then she smiles.

_She's so beautiful._

Unconsciously, her hand lifts up and wipes Mina's cheek. Softly.

_It's okay._

She smiles again.

She puts her right palm in Mina's cheek, strokes Mina's cheek with her thumb.

_You'll be alright. You're so beautiful._

She's tearing up. She's smiling in the middle of her tears.

One of her tear falls into Mina's face.

And Mina suddenly opens her eyes.

Chaeyoung jolts.

Her hand still in Mina's cheek.

She isn't able to withdraw her hand because Mina already asks her a question.

Simple, but a deadly question.

"What are you doing to me just now?"

 


	6. Hang Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... enjoy ^^

 

Mina's question makes Chaeyoung stills awkwardly. As fast as she pulls back her sanity, she withdraws her hand fastly and laughs bitterly. She clears her throat. "There's something in your cheek before. So I just clean it up. Sorry to wake you up."

Mina pulls her body up, her whole body still covered by the duvet. She's staring at Chaeyoung. "Why are you crying?"

Chaeyoung just realize that her eyes are still full of tears. She turns her face fastly, avoids Mina's eyes and wipes her tears. "I'm not crying. It's okay."

Luckily, Mina not say anyword again. She stays still, silently. She knows Chaeyoung is crying and she doesn't know why. But she doesn't want to ask because it's a privacy and Mina didn't want to force her. Except if she want to tell Mina by herself without pressure.

One minute passed with such an awkward air.

"Did you eat already?" Mina asks Chaeyoung who looks better than before. She's not crying anymore, that's why she lifts her face up when Mina asked her so sudden. "Eh?"

"Did you ate something already?"

"Ahh." Chaeyoung shakes her head. "Not yet. I just finished my discussion with one of my classmate. We just done a few minutes ago and I directly went here. So, I didn't eat something yet."

"So," Mina smiles. "How about get something to eat together with some refreshing air?"

"Wait. I just-"

"I'll pay. Sounds good, right?"

"No. It's not what I mean. I planned to do this and that so-"

"But still you have to take care of yourself." Mina shows some of victory gaze. She smirks. "I'll tell your mom if you keep doing this, delaying your eat. Moreover, I knew your house already."

_What?!_

"Oh my god, we're not an elementary kids that you need to report my mom about me."

"Oh, come one. I just want to eat something together," says Mina, sulking. "With you."

"Wait, just with me?" Chaeyoung points at herself. She feels shy suddenly.

"Yeah. With you." Mina rolls her eyes. "Just two of us."

Chaeyoung have a bunch of task to do. Like showering, doing her assignments, and else. But truely she's really hungry and she feels her stomach starts aching. She bites her lip. "Okay, then. But, let me change my clothes first. I want to change to more comfortable one."

Mina smirks. "Wow, you look like the most excited one now."

Mina jumps from her bed and shoves some of her things into her small bag.

"You're not change your clothes?" asks Chaeyoung. Mina's using a plain white shirt and blue jeans. Mina chuckles. "No. I'm pretty no matter what I use."

Chaeyoung just chuckles. She just thought about how confident Mina is while Mina grins. "Kidding. I'll wait you outside."

Mina is on her way to the door when Chaeyoung calls her. "Myoui Mina."

_Damn. Why it feels so great when I called her name just now?_

Mina turns. "Yes?"

Chaeyoung stares at Mina deeply. That girl is so beauty, both outside and inside. She smiles proudly. "Don't forget that you'll pay."

"Oh god."

* * *

Chaeyoung just locked the door and was about to go downstairs when she meets Tzuyu and her roommate, Sana, on the stairs are tickling and teasing each other. They look so damn happy. They meet their eyes with Chaeyoung's. "Chaeyoung-a."

"Hi," greets Chaeyoung awkwardly. Well, they look not like a roommate. They look more like a couple.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Ahh. We just back from getting some fresh air together," Sana turns her head to Tzuyu and they start laughing by themselves again. "How about you?"

Chaeyoung rubs her nape. "I'll go outside to get some fresh air. And some food, too."

"Alone?"

"No. I'll go with my friend." Chaeyoung clears her throat. "I'll go with Mina."

Chaeyoung expects something like a jolt or else but she didn't got any of them. Sana's eyes get bigger as she surprised but it back to normal soon. "Wow, you're getting closer with her."

Chaeyoung shrugs. "Yeah. As I've told you before. She's not that bad."

Sana and Tzuyu nod. They arrive at the third floor. "Then, bye," Tzuyu smiles. "And have fun."

Chaeyoung nods and shakes her hand. Sana and Tzuyu enter their room, still tease and tickle each other.  _What's wrong with them?_

Chaeyoung continues her steps to downstairs. She found no Mina in front of their room door. She might be waiting outside of the dorm. So Chaeyoung walks faster and when she reaches the entrance, still no Mina. She was about to go inside and search for Mina when Mina appears.

"Hey!"

Chaeyoung turns. She sees Mina, with a cute motorcycle she drived.

"What?"

"Here!"

Mina suddenly throws a helmet to Chaeyoung. Luckily, Chaeyoung catches it. But still, she froze because of confuseness.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!"

"Ahh, okay."

Chaeyoung fastly puts the helmet on her head. Safety first.

"You have a motorcycle? You never told me about this."

Mina laughs. "There's a lot of things about me you didn't know yet," she shouts it while the motorcycle starts moving. "But don't worry. I'll tell you one by one."

The motorcycle's moving faster and faster. Chaeyoung admits that Mina drive so well. She means, Mina can slip between the cars and drive fastly but still stable. Chaeyoung admits that she enjoy so much of Mina's driving skill.

Unconsciously, she streches her arms slightly and feels the wind which blows againts them. Not clean enough, but cold and fresh. The wind blows Mina's hair and caused Chaeyoung keeps getting slapped by Mina's hair. She chooses to close her lids and feels the wind again.

Suddenly the motorcycle unstable and shaky.

"Hey, hey! Slowly!"

Chaeyoung unconsciously grabs Mina's waist. But just right after that, she withdraws her hands fastly. Her face feels a bit hot even the wind is extremely cold. She slaps her cheek softly. Still hot. She's blushed.

_Damn! What the hell happened to me?!_

"Chaeyoung-a, you should hold into something!" Mina suddenly shouts again in the middle of her drive. "I'm going to increase the speed!"

"What should I hold?!" Chaeyoung replies with another shout. No answer for three seconds.

"Find something!"

Damn. Waist is the only thing that across Chaeyoung's mind to be hold into. But Chaeyoung refuse to hold it. She refuse to be blushed again. She refused to be shy again.

But the speed is going up and up and Chaeyoung doesn't have any choice so she grabs Mina's clothes around the waist. She starts blushing again meanwhile Mina not even respond it by a gesture.

Her face is getting hotter and hotter.

_Oh my god! Seriously what happened to me?!_

* * *

"Wait here. I'll park the motorcycle." Then Mina leaves with her motorcycle, left Chaeyoung alone.

They are in Han River. It's so quiet and cool. There's no one here. She's alone, and gonna be with Mina. only with Mina in just few minutes later.

She's holding a paper bag of three portions of hamburgers and a plastic bag of two bottles of cola.

She walks towards an empty bench and sits there. Waiting for her roommate.

Chaeyoung keeps thinking about her previous blushed. Like, oh my god, Mina is a girl and why the hell Chaeyoung got blushed when she held Mina's waist. Chaeyoung is so confused that she doesn't know what reason can explain that blush.

After five minutes, Mina comes with a soft punch on Chaeyoung's shoulder. Chaeyoung turns and sees Mina's gummy smile. She blushed again.

"Sorry for make you waiting-hey!" She approaches Chaeyoung fastly and grabs Chaeyoung's face with her palm. Softly. "Your face is so red. Are you cold?"

_Shit._

Mina takes off her jacket. Gently. "Here. Use this."

"No, no. You don't have to do that."

"This is my fault. I should tell you before that we'll ride a motorcycle so you can prepare a jacket. But, well, here," Mina offers her jacket to Chaeyoung. "Use this. I'll be alright."

Mina's expression is a bit forcing so Chaeyoung takes her jacket and puts it on her small body. The jacket fits well on Chaeyoung's body.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Mina sits beside Chaeyoung. "Come on. Let's eat."

Mina unpacks the paper bag and the plastic bag. She takes one hamburger for herself. And again, not even wait for Chaeyoung, starts feeding herself with such a big bite. She did  _hmm_  because the hamburger is so delicious.

Chaeyoung takes the hamburger. "I thought you'll take me into somewhere expensive and elegant. But this," she's referring to the hamburger. "This is not even a food. This' a junk."

"Damn, just enjoy it, you baby-tiger." That words slaps Chaeyoung. "At least, I kept my promise. I paid it."

Chaeyoung pouts her lips. Because she feel hungry, she takes a big bite too. "Thanks, by the way. I appreciate it."

Mina not answer, she just keeps feeding herself again and again.

Mina is leaning her back into the bench. She looks so comfortable and enjoys this time so much. So Chaeyoung starts leaning her back too.

"You don't have any assignment today, right?" Mina glances for a second. Chaeyoung not sure to answer it but she shakes her head unconsciously.

"Because, well, I planned to spend few hours in this place."

_Oh my god, my task!_

"You don't have to go to Momo's place?" Chaeyoung asks hesitantly. She thought that Mina will refused to answer it but she sees Mina shakes her head. "Our nanny will do it tonight. So, it will be good for me and Jihyo to take a time for a rest."

"You better be on your bed right now, Mina."

"No," Mina answers it fastly. She turns and chuckles. "This is a rest, for me."

Mina takes another bite. "I like to be in here. Clear my mind for a while. Relaxing. Enjoying the fresh air here is so nice, right?"

Well, Chaeyoung enjoys this time so much, so she nods agreely.

They both lean their back and keep feeding themselves. Mina finished her first hamburger so she starts eating the second one. And yes, Chaeyoung still can't believe that Mina is a big eater.

Silence. The wind is blowing more hardly. More chilly. They both finished their hamburger. But they didn't leave yet because they enjoy the Han River so much.

"Tell me about you, Chaeyoung-a," Mina breaks the silence. Chaeyoung who confused, turns and sees Mina is staring at her. "I want to know more about you."

Fly.

Yeah, Chaeyoung feels so happy to hear that kind of words came out from Mina's mouth.

"Well," she flustered. "I'm just a normal kid. I have one younger brother, and I like to listening into music. Ahh, and I love to draw."

"I see." Mina interrupts with such a victory voice. Chaeyoung suddenly remembers that once she drew Mina at the tteokpokki tent. Chaeyoung pouts slightly. "And I like all kind of food. And," Chaeyoung paused. She thinks hardly about what should she tell to Mina. And "damn, I give up. I'm just a normal girl like the other. Nothing special." She gives up.

"Normal?" Mina turns and smirks. "You mean boring?"

"Did you just said that I'm a boring person?"

"Well, you just said it by your own mouth." Then she laughs.

Watching Mina laughing this happy, this free, is such a heart-warmed for Chaeyoung. She rarely see Mina's laugh and she admits that Mina's laugh is one of the most beautiful thing in this small world.

Then her face starts getting hotter.

Mina stops laugh. She turns. Her eyes fulls of sincere when at the same time, stares at Chaeyoung warmly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being one of few people who listen to me. For being one of few who accept me. For being one of few who trust me." Mina smiles, full of sincere. Chaeyoung's heart starts beating faster. Her eyes are shaking because she feels so nervous but at the same time, she feels happy.

"Thank you for being my one and only roommate. Thank you for being my friend," Mina gulps. "Thank you for all. Thank you."

And that thank you things are completely make Chaeyoung's face red.

"Hey, are you still feel cold? Your face looks so red."

_Shit._

* * *

"Last night."

Tzuyu turns. Glances at Chaeyoung who just said a phrase. Chaeyoung's still writing her assignment.

"What last night?"

"Well, you guys looked so weird. I mean, you two looked so close and-"

"We're just friend, okay?" Tzuyu interrupts fastly. Chaeyoung can see some of a panicness and Tzuyu is a bit flustered. Her eyes are shaking suspiciously. "We're just roommate. That's all. Not more than that."

Chaeyoung took a few seconds before answer Tzuyu's confession. "Well. I'm just asking. You don't have to be that nervous." Chaeyoung squints her forehead. "And by the way, I know you guys are roommate so it's okay."

"And how about you?"

"What?"

"You two went somewhere too last night. Just two of you. You guys looked so close too."

"What?"

"You and Mina."

Suddenly, Chaeyoung's heart beats faster.

"Mina is the girl that oftenly going out lately, just like what I told you before. She's so suspicious and you hang out with her-"

"Damn. Shut up."

Tzuyu stops. "What?"

"I've told you before that she's not that bad. Remember?" Don't know why but Chaeyoung feels that she need to defend Mina. She totally not agree with Tzuyu's words. She knows Mina better than the girl who's sitting beside her.

Chaeyoung swallows. "She's a nice person. She's warm and kind."  _And cute._

Chaeyoung's voice is getting higher. Her voice a bit shaking too when she defends Mina. "She's my roommate, so stop talk something bad about her."

"Damn, wait." Tzuyu feels something unusual with her friend. "Are you just mad now?"

"What?" Chaeyoung shakes her head fastly. "I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Oh my, stop teasing me."

Tzuyu enjoys Chaeyoung's sulk. She smiles silently and keeps doing her assignment while Chaeyoung's still grumbling with her ownself. Chaeyoung looks so cute when she sulk.

At the same time, Chaeyoung suddenly stops grumbling. She is thinking about something that happened just now.

_Why should I mad with Tzuyu? Is it because she talked something bad about Mina?_

Chaeyoung shakes her head fastly. Not accepting what happened just now.

_No. It's impossible. No, god, please. Don't._

* * *

Chaeyoung arrives at her room at 7 pm and Mina is inside. She's shoving her belongings to a small bag of hers. She lifted her head up for a glance before she continue her doing. "Hi."

"Hi." Chaeyoung walks closer. "You'll leave?"

"Yeah."

"Momo _—_ "

"No," Mina answers fastly. She finished her shoving and she lifts up her small bag. "I'll go to a pub. Wanna join me?"

_Oh my god. A pub?_

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "No, thanks. I need some rest."

"Sure." Mina takes her things, then she walks to the door. "Bye. Take a rest well, baby." Then she leaves.

 _Baby_.

Chaeyoung keeps smiling while getting ready to sleep.

After she finished showering, and the other things that she usually do before going to sleep, she jumps onto her bed and covers her body with her warm and soft duvet. She's sleeping.

After four hours of sleep, a phone is ringing noisely.

She's sensitive enough with an alarm's ring so she awake easily. She gets up and takes her phone. She was about to turn it off when she realizes that the ring isn't come from hers.

With a sleepy eyes, she starts searching for the device that the alarm is coming from.

And she found Mina's phone under Mina's pillow.

And it's not an alarm. It's a call. From Park Jihyo.

Chaeyoung, without hesitant, swipes the accept sign.

"Hello."

_'Mina-a. Can you come here now?'_

"Chaeyoung is here. Not Mina."

_'What? How—how can?'_

"She left her phone. She's going somewhere now."

Chaeyoung hears Jihyo's  _damn_.

"What's wrong?"

_'Nothing. It's okay. I just need to do something urgent and the nanny is busy enough so she didn't answer my call. I was about to ask Mina to come here and replace me to taking care of Momo for a night but well, she's not there.'_

"Yeah. Poor you."

Chaeyoung groans.

_Wait._

_'Okay, then. I'll hang up. Thanks—'_

"Wait. Jihyo."

_'Yes?'_

"Wait there." Chaeyoung suddenly totally awake. "I'll do replace you."


	7. A Tiny Superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ^^

 

Chaeyoung is sitting in one of the seat on the train, alone. There's not so much people around her. There's just a few people, most of them are sleeping or reading at something. It's so silent here. And Chaeyoung's staring the floor blankly. She's hugging her backpack, still can't believe what she just said before on the phone.

_'I'll do replace you.'_

_Stupid._

Chaeyoung sighs. Well, she said that before, to Jihyo. That is the only reason why she is sitting on the train alone now. She's gonna taking care of Mina's friend. Hirai Momo.

Yeah, Chaeyoung never thought about that before. Like, oh my god, what kind of people Momo is? She heard about Momo from Mina's story before. But now she will experience it by herself.

The train finally stops in Chaeyoung's destination station. Chaeyoung gets off from the train, starts walking to her real destination. The house at the end of the block.

It feels so weird. Chaeyoung usually walks on this street to go to her home. But for this time, she just passed her house and keeps walking to the house at the end of the block. The house where Jihyo is waiting for her.

She arrived at the house. Standing, just standing in front of the house without knock the door. She's preparing herself, keeps relieving a sigh. And when she's ready to knock the door, and about lift up her hand, the door opened so fastly. Showing Jihyo who looks tired.

"Come on. I already waiting for you," Park Jihyo smiles at Chaeyoung. "I saw you before from the window and I was waiting for a knock from you. But you didn't knock."

"Sorry," unconsciously, that word came out from Chaeyoung's mouth. Jihyo shakes her head. "No. That suppose to be me who say that word. Sorry."

Chaeyoung nods. "Can I get in?"

"Absolutely yes."

And then Chaeyoung walks inside the house. For one more time, she sees a cozy and comfortable house. She smells a coffee too.

"So, I bet Mina told you about everything, right?"

Chaeyoung turns and sees Jihyo is walking to the kitchen. She return and brings two cups of coffee in her hand. "So, you know what you have to do?" says Jihyo while her hand offering one of the coffee to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung takes the cup. Takes a sip. "Well, she did tell me about Momo before. But, sorry, I still don't know how to take care of her."

"Just make sure she's not go out from this house. That's it. You can lock the front door or you can lock Momo's room door." Jihyo takes a sip. "Ahh, and you have to check her oftenly. Just to make sure she is resting well."

Chaeyoung nods.

"So, I'll leave now. You can explore the house freely. Don't be hesitate to do it. From now, this is your house too."

Chaeyoung laughs vapidly. It sounds a bit scary, honestly.

Then Jihyo puts the cup down in one of the table, takes her bag. She walks towards the front door, turns before she close the door. "Are you sure you're going to do this?"

Chaeyoung smiles nervously. "Don't ask again, or I'll change my mind."

Jihyo nods. "Okay. I trust you." Jihyo smiles. "Thank you. Don't forget to lock the door. And make sure you take the key." Then the door closed. Jihyo left already.

Seriously, Chaeyoung got no idea what should she do now. So she just locks the door and takes the key, then walks to the sofa in front of the TV and throws her body there. Relaxing her tired body for a while.

She sighs.

_What the hell am I doing right now? Why I offered myself to take care of Momo whom I just saw for a once?_

Chaeyoung sighs, again.

Confused of what should she do, Chaeyoung takes the TV remote and pushes the power button. The TV turns on. Showing a news break.

Then she's just sitting there, watching the TV lazily. Keeps pushing the button to switch the channel.

After a half of hour she just sitting there and watching TV, she feels thirsty so sudden. So Chaeyoung pushes her body up and walks to the kitchen when she saw Momo is standing in the stairs. Staring at her.

Momo is staring at Chaeyoung. Blankly. She using a pajama and she looks so cute.

_Oh my god! What should I do now? Will she trying to get out the house and steal the key from me or what?_

But,

Momo moves. She walks closer to Chaeyoung still with her blank stare.

Now, they are about 2 meters distance. Staring at each other.

"Who are you?"

Chaeyoung flustered. Momo just said that words with such a blank face and no gesture, no expression. She's just staring at Chaeyoung blankly.

"I'm.. ahh. My name is Son Chaeyoung. I'm Mina's friend. I—"

"What are you doing here?" Momo asks again. And Chaeyoung still lost here words. She's nervous.

"I'm here to—"  _take care of you_. "to accompany you."

"I don't need someone to accompany me. You can go."

_What?_

It such an unexpected words. Mina never tell the part that Momo unaccepting a stranger.

Chaeyoung gulps.

"I am dying of boreness. I have no TV at my dorm so I go here. Can I—"

"Just go to somewhere except here. This is not a place that you can have fun at all."

"But I have no money, so I go here. Mina told me—"

"This is not a place that you can freely come," Momo says it harsly. Still with her blank face. "Go."

"I—"

"Go." The voice is rising a bit than before. "I say go."

_Damn! Damn! What should I do now? I can't just go and leave her alone like this because I was the one who offered myself to take care of her. Oh my god, what should I do?!_

_Wait._

"I—I bought jokbal!"

Silence. Momo get bothered because of that words and her face changed a bit, but she still manage her blank face. "What?"

"I brought jokbal." Chaeyoung remembers that she bring jokbal, Momo's favorite food. Mina once told her that Momo extremely love jokbal. Chaeyoung remembered it on her way to here before. So she brought jokbal, for Momo.

"Are you try to bribe me with jokbal?"

_Shit._

"No. I just so hungry so I bought it on the way to here."

"Are you just making fun of me?"

_Oh my god why she's so sensitive and keep throwing me that kind of questions?_

"No. I'm not trying to—"

"So, where's the jokbal?"

A second.

"Pardon?"

"The jokbal. Where is it?" Momo blinks cutely. Her face looks more tamer than before. "I'm hungry too. So, let's eat together."

Momo suddenly walks towards the TV. Caught Chaeyoung's belongings and she—damn unexpected—smiles happily. "Here you are!"

She takes the jokbal without permission and she throws her body into the sofa. Starts unpacking the jokbal. She's serving the food on the table, even the chopsticks too. And when the jokbal is served perfectly, she turns to Chaeyoung who still standing confusely at the same place that Momo left her before. "What are you doing there? Take the water for both of us, please."

"Ahh. Sure."

Chaeyoung rushly walks to the kitchen, takes two glass of water, and brings it to Momo. She puts one of the glass in front of Momo. "Here you go."

"Thanks," says Momo happily with her eyes still at the jokbal. She takes one pair of the chopstick, then lifts her head up, glances at Chaeyoung. "Why are you still standing there? Come and take a seat here."

Momo taps the empty space beside her, motion Chaeyoung to sit there. And Chaeyoung did, she sits in the empty space that Momo asked her to fill it.

Chaeyoung's sitting, and Momo offers the other pair of chopstick. "Here. Let's eat together."

Momo starts eating. She not even stop just to give Chaeyoung another glance. She just continue eating and eating. Her jaw keeps moving, chewing.

After five minutes passed. Chaeyoung who just wasted the time before, moving her chopstick to the jokbal slowly. Momo realizes it, the she moves the jokbal closer to Chaeyoung.

"You tried to bribe me. And you did," says Momo so sudden. "It's good that you brought my favorite food. Mina must be told you everything before," attacks Momo. Chaeyoung chuckles awkwardly. Not sure what should she show as a respond.

"Sorry for the last ten minutes," says Momo again. "I'm not a person that trusting anyone easily. So, sorry."

"It's okay," bravely, Chaeyoung tries to answer Momo. "I think I know what you feel."

Momo snorts. "No, you don't. And don't try to understand me. You can't."

And the conversation ended with such a bad end from Momo.

They continue their eating. Still chewing. Chaeyoung feel more relax than before, since Momo just keeps eating without say anything again. Well, Chaeyoung is totally hungry too.

Another twenty minutes passed. They finished their eat. Momo just relaxing her back, watching the TV when she suddenly burps hardly. Still feel uncomfortable with the situation, Chaeyoung stands up and starts picking the trashs. She's still picking when Momo stops her. "Just sit down. I'll do it. You're a guest here and I'm the owner of the house so let me do it."

"No, it's okay. I—"

"Put it down."

And Chaeyoung puts the trash down. She's sitting again in the place she sat before, stay still there and trying to watch the TV comfortably but she can't. The girl who's sitting beside her is giving her a damn huge pressure with her coldness. They did ate together and Chaeyoung did stole her heart once with jokbal, but still the atmosphere is so thrilling and Momo keeps giving Chaeyoung a pressure as a guest. Wrong, uninvited guest.

Suddenly, a sound of knock is heard. It comes from the front door. Momo glances at Chaeyoung. "Open it. You're the one who have the key."

_Ahh. I forget._

Chaeyoung stands up fastly, rushing to the front door and opens it. She sees Mina then. With an angry face.

"What the hell are you trying to do in here?"

Before Chaeyoung say any word to offend herself, Mina pushes Chaeyoung's shoulder softly. "Let's talk inside. Close the door."

Mina enters the house and totally surprised when saw Momo is sitting in front of TV, watching it relaxly. Mina's still gawking when Momo turns. Facing Mina with her cute face—but cold as ice. "Mina. You're here."

"What are you doing there, Momo?" Mina walks closer to Momo. She once more got surprised when sees a whole of trash are scattered on the table. Her eyes are getting wider. "What happened here?"

"Calm down. We just ate together." Momo glances at Chaeyoung who now is standing behind Mina. "Right, Chaeyoung-ssi?"

Chaeyoung about going to nod when Mina turns. Her eyes are narrowing. "You must be had a hard time before, right?"

"Eh?"

Mina turns again. Staring at Momo. "You must be bullied her before with your coldness, right?"

"What? I did not," says Momo, defending herself from Mina's attack. Mina shakes her head. "Come on. You never accept a stranger this easy."

_What?! She know about it already and she not tell me about it?!_

Momo chuckles. "Yeah, admit it. I did, a bit," she smiles slily. "Just a bit. It's fun, anyway."

"Don't." Mina threaten Momo. "She's mine."

_Wait._

"What?"

"Ahh," Mina chuckles. "I mean, she's my roommate. You can't do that to my friend."

Chaeyoung sure that's not what Mina meant before. She sure that Mina just said that she is hers.

Unconsciously, Chaeyoung smiles weirdly, happily.

"Then, sorry."

"You still here? You're not going to sleep?"

Momo snorts again. "Okay, mom. I'll sleep. Don't forget to tidy this up," she points at the trash. She smiles, this time full of sincere, to Chaeyoung. "You, Chaeyoung, thank you. Nice to meet you. Hope we'll get another time to spend together."

Then Momo left, going to upstairs to her room, Chaeyoung guess'

And now, she is left just with Mina in the same room.

Mina turns. Shows Chaeyoung such a demanding expression. "Explain me."

"Well, okay."

Chaeyoung told Mina everything from the beginning to the end. She told it honestly, no lie. And Mina just listened it nicely without throw any argument. At the end of the explanation, Mina nods. "I get it. My false. I just arrived at the dorm when I saw no you. And when I checked my mobile phone, Jihyo did miss call me for about ten times. I called her back and she said that you're here to replace me. Well," Mina stops. She sighs. "honestly, I'm totally not agree with you. At least you have to ask me first."

_How can I ask you when you left your mobile phone at the dorm?_

"I mean, okay, I left my mobile phone at dorm," Mina says it like she can hear Chaeyoung's thought. "But, you can't do this. Just can't. I don't want you to feel bothered of my problem."

Chaeyoung nods. "I get it. But if I could say the truth, it's kinda fun." Chaeyoung chuckles to break the suck situation. "I mean, the time that I just spent with Momo, it's pretty fun. Well, she did bully me with her coldness but that's okay. I just feel more closer with her because of that."

Mina sighs as a respond of Chaeyoung's words. "Still. I'm worry about you."

_Oh my. That words._

"I'm okay. For addition, you're here now to accompany me. So, I'm totally be okay now," Chaeyoung smiles to make Mina calmer. Mina sighs again. She looks tired.

"You need a rest? Should I make you a cup of tea?"

"If you don't mind, please. And I'm gonna resting for a while here."

Mina throws her body on the sofa. Chaeyoung can hear Mina's sighing repeatly.

Chaeyoung then made a cup of tea for Mina. She served it on the table while Mina still relaxing her body on the sofa.

"Chaeyoung-a, sorry for asking. But can you check Momo now? Just to make sure she's resting well."

"Sure, no prob."

Chaeyoung then walks to the stairs, climbs it slowly. She arrives in the second floor, sees the one and only door there. She sure that's Momo's bedroom.

She walks closer, opens the door slowly without any noise. She sees Momo's lying on her bed, with face facing hers. Her eyes is closing. When Chaeyoung opens the door wider, making an enough space for herself to slip onto the room, she heard Momo whispers. "I sleep well, you dummy."

_Yeah, you must be sleep well._

Chaeyoung closes the door and she sees Momo is smiling before she completely closed the door.

 _She smiled._  And Chaeyoung, don't know why, smiles too.

Chaeyoung jumps over the stairs, fastly arrives at Mina's side when she saw Mina is sleeping. Just like usual, beautifully.

_Well, take a rest well, my baby-penguin._

Chaeyoung decided to call Mina with that call. It sounds good, right?

* * *

Chaeyoung yawns. She's trying hardly to keep her body balance on her way to the dorm building. Beside her, Mina is doing the same as her. Trying to walks towards the dorm building.

"Come on. I have a morning class," says Mina. They just rode the first train, which depart at 5 a.m. They absolutely still feel so damn sleepy, but Mina forced Chaeyoung to go home eventhough Chaeyoung have no morning class today. Jihyo just finished her urgent thing so she can replace Mina until the nanny come. And since Mina have a morning class with a killer teacher, she forced Chaeyoung to go home with her, use the first train. She didn't care how sleepy Chaeyoung is. Mina says she can continue her sleep at the dorm.

"I'm warning you. This is the first time you stay up all night long. You can sleep, honestly. When Momo is still on her bedroom, and not trying to get out from the house, you can sleep freely."

"Damn you didn't tell me that yesterday," says Chaeyoung harsly. "I thought that I have to stay up all night long to make sure she's fine."

Mina laughs. "Stupid baby-tiger."

Suddenly, Mina grabs Chaeyoung's hand. She's holding it and pulling Chaeyoung towards the dorm. "Come on, grannie."

That hold. It's so warm and cold at the same time. It's so warm that make Chaeyoung feels so damn comfortable and happy but it's so cold that make Chaeyoung feels so damn nervous. It's such a breathtaking.

They arrive at the third floor. And Mina's still holding Chaeyoung's hand.

"Wait," Chaeyoung stops. "I have something to tell with Tzuyu. I'll be in our room in five minutes."

Mina nods and looses Chaeyoung's hand. "Bye then. If you finished your talk, just go to our room and sleep. You need to take a rest."

"I get it."  _Baby-penguin._

Mina nods again and left Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung walks to room 330 door, which opened a bit. She knocks the door once and shouts Tzuyu's name, but she got no answer. She knocks again and still the same result.

Chaeyoung sighs. She pushes the door to enters the room. She did enters the room, just takes only five steps inside the room when she shouts surprisingly. She sees something shocking. Almost at the same level with Mina's naked show.

"Chou Tzuyu?!"

 


	8. First Jealousy

 

"Oh my god, Son Chaeyoung?!" Tzuyu shouts surprisely. Her eyes is in her biggest size right now. Not even blink, she shouts again. "What the hell are you doing there?!"

"That suppose to be my question! I mean, you guys just—" Chaeyoung gulps hardly. Her eyes areshaking as she just saw something unusual. This might be the second time since that naked tragedy. "—you just kissed her. Right in her lips!"

"Damn! Blame her!" Tzuyu points at Sana who is standing in front of Tzuyu, stay calm with herinnocent face. Sana looks so calm and don't get bothered at all because of Chaeyoung arrival. She's just staring at this two freshman who debating about a little morning kiss. "And you don't have to shouted it out aloud!" Tzuyu shouts again.

"Hey, guys. Come on, stop yelling. It's just a kiss. What is so wrong with that?" Sana finally speaks and that even makes Chaeyoung more surprised. "I did kiss her. Why? You don't like it, Chaeyoung-ssi?" Sana asks sweetly. And Chaeyoung expectedly shakes her head fastly.

"Why did you guys kissed each other?! You both are girls!"

Sana sighs while Tzuyu still managing her panic face. Sana then takes her bag and lifts it up on her shoulder. "Well, Tzuyu, explain her."

Still looks so calm, Sana walks exit the room without even glance to Tzuyu. She smiles when she pass Chaeyoung who still looks surprise and extremely shocked.

Sana left. Tzuyu who still in her confuseness like how can she tell Chaeyoung the truth, is still standing, not even move.

"All right, I'm sorry that I just shouted it out before but," Chaeyoung gulps, calmer than before. "Can you tell me what's going on here? I just want to ask you about our lesson this afternoon when I saw a rare scene right in front of my eyes, and it's still morning."

Tzuyu sighs. Preparing herself to answer Chaeyoung's question. Well, she sure if she in Chaeyoung's position, she'll do what Chaeyoung doing now. "It's just a morning kiss. Morning kiss from a roommate. Doesn't your roommate do that kind of thing, too?"

"Morning kiss?! In the lips?! What kind of morning kiss is that?! You both are girls!" Chaeyoung shakes her head fastly, rejecting Tzuyu's answer which sounds so untrusty. "And no, big no. Mina doesn't do that kind of... thing."

"Okay, she did kiss me in my lips. What's so wrong with that?" Tzuyu feels a bit upset with Chaeyoung's reaction. It's too much for Tzuyu.

"All! All of it are so wrong! Once more, you both are girls and—"

"She's lesbian."

_Wait._

"Pardon?!"

"She's lesbian," says Tzuyu once more as Chaeyoung just asked for a replay. "Well, we are now. She spread that lesbian thing to me."

"Lesbian?! What lesbian?!"

"Hell Chaeyoung-a, you're not a baby. You knew already about this kind of relationship, right?" Tzuyu not feel aware anymore to tell the truth to Chaeyoung. She takes a step closer to Chaeyoung. "Boy loves boy. Girl loves girl. That is gay or lesbian. You understand? In this case, it's me and Sana. You get it?"

Chaeyoung takes a back step. She still can't accept that her friend, her first friend in college life, Chou Tzuyu, is a lesbian. She shook her head fastly before she takes a ran to her own room. Chaeyoung left Tzuyu, the one who feels more relievedbecause she finally said it. Said that she's a lesbian.

Meanwhile Chaeyoung just arrived in her room. She slams the door and leans on it, managing her breath.

_Inhale! Exhale!_

Tzuyu is a lesbian. Chaeyoung extremely can't believe it. She saw the evidence itself but she can't easily accept it.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Mina's voice pulls herself back. Chaeyoung blinks twice before she coughs vapidly. "No-nothing. It's fine. All is fine. There's nothing. I'm okay."

Chaeyoung gesture which looks so unusual just make Chaeyoung looks more suspicious for Mina. Mina squinted her eyebrows, showing Chaeyoung a suspiciousglance, before she nods. "All right. I'll go now or I'll be late. So, see you later."

And Mina left Chaeyoung who still trying to manage her breath.

Chaeyoung needs five more minutes to make herself calm. She still leaning on the door when she finally can breath normally. She walks to her bed, sits on its edge.

_Chou Tzuyu is a lesbian._

_Chou Tzuyu is a lesbian._

_Chou Tzuyu is a lesbian._

That words keep crossing on Chaeyoung's mind and Chaeyoung can't even stop it. Another words come and join the Tzuyu's one.

_Minatozaki Sana is a lesbian._

_Minatozaki Sana is a lesbian._

Chaeyoung shakes her head rapidly. She feels more acceptable than before but still, it sounds so hell surprisingly. Chaeyoung can't easily accept it because it sounds so deviate.

Her mobile phone suddenly vibrates. The mobile phone's screen is on and showing Tzuyu's name.

A message, from Chou Tzuyu.

Chaeyoung hesitantly picks it, swipes the screen to open the message.

**-I'll tell you more in our lesson this afternoon. Please don't run away. Listen to me and please understand it. Sorry, and thank you.**

**Chou Tzuyu-**

That's how it wrote in the message. That  _please understand_ part is hurt Chaeyoung a bit. It's kind of Tzuyu is wanting Chaeyoung to understand it.

Chaeyoung gulps.

She types Tzuyu a reply. One minute later, sent.

**-I do need more explanation and I'll do listen to you. I'm not gonna run away and I'll try to understand it. Sorry for before.**

**Son Chaeyoung-**

***

Chaeyoung is squishing her hand which sweating. She's nervous. She's sitting in one of a seat in her classroom. She purposely came earlier to take the furthest seat from the teacher so she and Tzuyu can talk comfortably, and she did. An empty seat in her right side still uncompany.

Tzuyu still not come yet.

And well, Chaeyoung still preparing herself to hear more explanation from Tzuyu.

Chaeyoung not sure why she's so surprised and unaccepting the fact that Tzuyu and Sana are a couple of lesbian. She doesn't like Tzuyu either Sana as a  _girl_. Well, as a friend, yes, but not as a partner of life, as a partner to do sex thing. Doing kissing and hugging or else and do that with girl is such a weird and strange thing, new thing for Chaeyoung.

And finally Tzuyu comes. She enters the classroom with a down looking head and she looks not good as usual. She tries to find Chaeyoung and she found the small cub is sitting in the back. She takes a fast steps and takes the empty seat which Chaeyoung prepared for her before.

Tzuyu sighs. "I want you to be as usual as you are and not surprised like before, okay? And no more shout, or the other will found out it too," says Tzuyu without glance at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung not answer and Tzuyu swallows. "She's the one who make me lesbian—"

"Wait!" interrupts by Chaeyoung. She glances at Tzuyu who now is glaring at her eyes. "So you admitted that you are lesbian? With Sana?"

"Hey! Can you stop asking me that question?" Tzuyu sighs and shakes her head. "We are. What is so wrong with that? You said you'll listen to me so you should. You will. Just listen to me first," Tzuyu sighs again for a hundreds. "then you can choose you'll hate me or not. It's your choice."

Chaeyoung gawks. She still can't believe it. Like, oh my god, Chou Tzuyu is a freshman who living in room 330 just for less than two weeks and she changed already into a lesbian!

_Sana must be hit her hardly with her gayness!_

"Blame Sana, huh?" Tzuyu chuckles. "She's the one who keeps pulling me into this gayness. I mean, how can you endure her daily morning kiss and her cuteness which feels so heavenly?"

"What?"

Suddenly Tzuyu laughs happily. She's smiling widely, showing how muchshe loves Sana. "The way she smile, laugh, talk, everything. Everything about her is just so good and so heart-warming."

Tzuyu still smiling. And that weird smile just make Chaeyoung squints her eyebrows.  _Are you really in love with her this deep?_

"You really love her, are you?"

"Eh?" Tzuyu turns fastly. She's blushing suddenly. "Why you even asking me that question?"

"You're blushing," Chaeyoung points at Tzuyu's face which looks red. "The answer is yes, I guess."

"It's a strange question, I think. We just start dating two days ago."

"It's a bit fast. I mean, you just living here since less than two weeks ago and you changed already into a lesbian."

Tzuyu about opens her mouth to answer Chaeyoung's words with some harsh words but then she closes her mouth. She sighs. "Don't say that. It makes me feel bad, you know."

"Sorry, but, it just feels so strange now," Chaeyoung smiles vapidly. "Well, it's not like I reject lesbianism. But—"

"So you're a lesbian too?"

"What?" Chaeyoung shocked. ""Why the hell are you asking that to me? Am I look like a... lesbian?"

"Well, just for your info, almost all of the girls in our dorm are a lesbian. Rarely meet the boys is one of the reason. It possible that your roommate is a lesbian too."

_What?! Mina is a lesbian?!_

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop it!"

"Okay, sorry," Tzuyu grins. "I just said the truth, so you may not be so surprised when you meet someone like me, which possible is your roommate too. And please stop saying that lesbian is that bad. You pissing off the whole of lesbians pride."

Inhale. Exhale.

"So how is it?" Chaeyoung tries to make herself more comfortable with the topic of the conversation. "I mean, falling in love with a girl, who is your own roommate?"

"Not bad at all." Tzuyu's smiling again, sweeter than before. "She is kind of cute and clumsy. And she is a damn good kisser too."

"Are you having sex already with her?"

"What?!" Tzuyu shouts. The lesson is began already and her suddenly shouted makes few of the students give they both a glared. Tzuyu bites her lips, then beats Chaeyoung's shoulder hardly.

"Aw!"

"We're not having sex! Not that far!" Tzuyu sighs again, thousands times maybe. "Not yet."

"So you're gonna have it someday right—? Aw!" one more beat from Tzuyu. Same hard as before. Tzuyu's eyes just about going to jump out.

"Chaeyoung-a! Stop talking about sex!"

"I'm adult now. We are. Is it wrong that I'm talking about sex?" Chaeyoung decrease the volume of her voice when said the  _sex_  word. "And since you both are a couple now so it's possible to have a— Aw! Damn it!"

"Shut up! Everybody will caught us if we keep talking about this!"

"You said that you'll tell me more about it."

"And I told nothing about sex. Damn, are you really curious about that? It seems like you are the real one who want it the most."

_Shit._

"Forget it," Chaeyoung chuckles. "How can you be a lesbian? I mean, the beginning. Tell me what you feel that make you sure that you're a, you know, different."

Tzuyu looks beyond her for few seconds, then shakes her head lightly. "Well, I'm not sure which part is the beginning." Tzuyu gulps. "You know, Sana is kind of an active girl. She always doing something weird and else. Sometimes it makes me mad too. She's so clumsy, which so different with me who calm and careful. We do hang out together so often, and she do clinging on me so much, too much. It makes me uncomfortable at first. But the time flies and I feel more comfortable now. Honestly, I miss her clumsiness when she's not being clumsy as usual. She makes me feel worry everytime she's not around. And I just awared that everytime she's around and clinging on me, my heart beat faster and I got flustered. I can't even think properly. She's so amazing and she left me amazed at her everytime she's around me. And—"

"Wait."

Chaeyoung interrupts. There are some parts that she needs more explanation to be tell.

"You said that you keep thinking of her even when she's not around?"

Tzuyu nods.

"And you are so worry about her when she's not around?"

Tzuyu nods.

"And when she's clinging on you and teasing you, your heart is getting faster and faster and you flustered?"

Tzuyu nods again. This time, Chaeyoung acts so strange, suspicious. Tzuyu feels something happened. "Why you asked me that?"

Tzuyu gawks when she saw Chaeyoung's eyes are shaking. "Don't say that you do feel that too."

"What?" Chaeyoung shouts shockedly. The other students whisper some of harsh words but Chaeyoung doesn't care about it. She's focusing with Tzuyu's words which slapped her just by a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you look like you experienced all what you just asked to me by yourself. Because you look so," Tzuyu grins. "mad?"

"Are you just said that I'm a lesbian like you?"

"No. I'm not say that you're one of a kind like me. But if you are," Tzuyu smiles. She taps Chaeyoung's back. "just accept it. Respect yourself, and be honest to yourself. For your sake."

"What?!"

"Shtt!"

Chaeyoung turns and sees one of her classmate is glaring at them angrily. Chaeyoung turns and squishes her palm. She gulps, she's nervous.

Tzuyu's words. She did experienced it by herself. She thought about Mina whenever she's not around, she did worry about her whenever she's not around, and everytime Mina was beside her, she could feels her heart is going faster and faster and harder, louder.

And the worst part is, that kind of experiences was approved and made Tzuyu realized that she's a lesbian.

Chaeyoung gulps. She turns and glances at Tzuyu who now are totally paying attention to the lesson.

_Am I a lesbian too? Towards Mina?!_

***

_Am I a lesbian too? Towards Mina?!_

That question keep repeating on Chaeyoung's mind since this afternoon. It almost 8 pm and the question keeps replaying and Chaeyoung still can't answer the question.

_Am I a lesbian too? Towards Mina?!_

_Do I love Mina as a girl? Not as a friend who just I want to take care of?_

"Hey."

Chaeyoung startled. She shocked when she sees Mina are standing so close with her—about 10 cm distance between their knees­—well, Chaeyoung sitting on her bed now. Her heart is hammering hardly.

_What.. what the hell is happening to me?!_

"Are you okay? You look so pale. Are you sick? Are you—"

"I'm okay!" Chaeyoung interrupts fastly, loudly. She gulps hardly. "I'm fine. And can you please step back? I feel a bit.. uncomfortable."

"Ahh, sorry." Mina takes a fast back steps. Her eyes are shaking and showing a hurt feeling. "Am I make you feel uncomfortable? Did I just do something wrong?"

"No, it's not like that. It just," Chaeyoung stands up. "you stood too close. Just that."

Seconds of silence when finally Mina nods. "I see. Sorry."

"It's okay," Chaeyoung nods. She sees Mina is holding a small bag and she put a natural make up on her damn pretty face. "So, where are you going this time? You pretty often going out nowadays."

"Me?" suddenly Mina smiles happily. "I'll go to a club, will meet someone there."

_Ahh, a club._

"This is the first time I saw you put a make up in your face. Well, you never do it before, even you went to the club too."

Mina smiles again. She looks so happy like she'll meet someone very special there.

Someone that she likes.

Chaeyoung just thought about it and she feels speechless so sudden.

"Gonna meet someone there. A friend."

_A friend? An only a friend, or a special friend?_

"Friend?"

"Hmm!" Mina still keeping her gummy smile. Honestly, she looks a bit blushing too now. "Just a friend. Not more than it."

Chaeyoung nods forcely. "Okay then. These days you pretty often visiting the club. Is there something you like there?" Chaeyoung throws a bait for Mina to answer the truth about that  _only friend_  thing. "Or maybe someone?"

"Oh my god, Chaeyoung-a. I said she's only a friend. Not more than it. It's okay."

_She? Is she just said she? So it's must be a girl right?_

Suddenly, Chaeyoung feels relieved.

"Ahh, a girl. Then, okay. You can go."

Mina's staring at Chaeyoung curiously. She takes a deep breath. "So, why if my friend that I told you just now is a boy? Are you gonna forbid me from leaving?"

_What?!_

Chaeyoung flustered. She's totally speechless. She don't even know what to say for answer Mina's bomb that she just throwed before. She just keeps her mouth open without say anything.

Mina suddenly chuckles. She walks to the door. "Are you just being protective to me? Or maybe," Mina turns. She shows Chaeyoung a flirty eyes. "you jealous?"

Mina chuckles again, then left the room without even look back to Chaeyoung, who now is freezing. She stays still like a stone, standing in the last place Mina left her in, with a blank face.

She keeps thinking about what just Mina said.

_Protective?! Or jealous?!_

_Which one did I?!_

Still showing an empty face.

_Protective?! Or jealous?! Or... both?!_

"Oh my god, Chaeyoung. Are you okay?"

Tzuyu's arrival just make her surprised. She almost jump when she saw Tzuyu's face is about 5 cm in front of hers. Honestly, she almost punch Tzuyu's face because of the shockness. "You surprised me! Damn it!"

Tzuyu laughs. "You're the one who make me scared. I called you loudly about 5 times, and you just standing there and not even blink."

"Shut up." Chaeyoung swallows. She sits on her bed. Still can't move from the previous question that she keeps asking to herself. She sighs. "So, what happen that you come to me at this late?"

Tzuyu rolls her eyes as is not that late. But it does make her feels more sure that this baby should be dragged tonight. Tzuyu winks her eyes. "Do me a favor, please."

"A favor?"

"Let's hang out with me! Come on!" Tzuyu takes Chaeyoung's hand and pulls it. But Chaeyoung won't moved. "Where?"

"A club."

_A club?_

"A club? What club?"

"The club that I mentioned before. Sana asked me to come with her today, and since you asked to be invited, so here I am."

"There's a lot of club around here, right?"

"Well, yeah. But the club that we'll visit now is the best one."

"Where is it?"

"It's a bit far from here. so we better go as soon as we can so we can spend more time there. Come on, Sana is waiting for us!"

_Far?_

"Is that so far away?"

"Yeah, a bit. Come on! No more question and just getting ready!"

_Is it that far? That far that Mina won't be going to the same club, right? It's impossible that Mina at the same club that we'll visit, right?_

Chaeyoung sighs. "Wait outside. I'll be ready in five minutes."

Tzuyu says  _horray_ happily and left the room. Chaeyoung alone now.

_Protective or jealous? Or both? I don't care. I'll rid it with damn alcohol!_

***

It takes an hour for them to arrive at the club. Yeah, it's so far away just for visiting a club. Chaeyoung sure she wouldn't meet Mina in this kind of far club.

The club looks so simple in the front. There's just a few of peoples who's passing by, not so crowded place. There's a bodyguard who's standing in front of the entrance. The three girls which leading by the oldest Sana walk closer to the entrance. Sana throws a smile and the bodyguard lets her go. So did Tzuyu. But he stops Chaeyoung so sudden.

"Underage kid is not allow," says him stiffly. Chaeyoung sighs and shows her identity card hurtly. "I'm 20 already. Damn you."

The bodyguard not moved, but no more holding Chaeyoung, he lets Chaeyoung go.

Their got inside already.

"Gosh, what the hell he thought about? Am I that younglook?"

Sana laughs. "Honestly, you are." They keep walking. Keep passing the people around them. "You small and you cute just like an elementary kid."

"That hurt me, you know."

They arrive at the bar table. Sana orders three glass of wine. The glass arrive so fast.

Chaeyoung takes one. Takes a sip of it. Squints as she feels the taste of it in her tounge.

_Ahh, so this is how wine tasted._

She takes another sip.

"Hey, slow down. You'll get drunk fastly if you keep drink it unpatiently like you doing now."

"I don't care. It's better that I get drunk as fast as I can."

Chaeyoung takes another sip and that make Tzuyu shakes her head. "What's wrong? You have a bad day?"

"Yeah. I have to get rid of something fastly."  _That protective or jealous or both thing, I mean._

Tzuyu shows a worry face. "Don't feel so burdened with it. Enjoy the time here."

Chaeyoung nods. "Sorry."

"No need to sorry. And by the way, I have to go to restroom for a secs. Excuse me."

Sana left. It's just only Tzuyu and Chaeyoung who left now. Chaeyoung takes another sip and Tzuyu sighs. "Come on, Chaeyoung-a. Just take a slow and enjoy the drink."

"I'm okay with this."

Chaeyoung puts her glass on the table, and resting her right arm in the bar table. She's looking around, seeing the other peoples who just dancing and drinking happily. The music keeps beating hardly and the lightball keeps shining the dance floor.

There's a lot of people in the club. Dancing to the music, some of them are getting drunk already. In every corner, Chaeyoung can see a couple kissing each other passionately.

But wait.

There's something wrong there.

Chaeyoung once more turning her head fastly. She keeps seeing the wrong thing she just mentioned before in everyside of the club.

"Tzuyu-a."

Tzuyu who just took a sip of wine says, "yes?"

"There's something wrong happening here."

"What is that?"

Chaeyoung turns, staring at Tzuyu with such an shaking eyes. "They all are girls here."

Yeah. The peoples who dancing crazily on the dance floor, the drunk one, the couple in every corner who kissing passionately, they both are girls. No boys. And Chaeyoung just realized it now.

"Ahh, that thing. I forgot to tell you."

Chaeyoung eyes getting bigger. "Tell me what?"

Tzuyu laughs. She takes a sip of wine and she winks.

"Welcome to lesbian club."


	9. Damn Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubchaeng ^^

 

"Lesbi— What?!"

"Why are you always ask for a replay?" Tzuyu lets out a sigh of tireness. "Lesbian club. Why? Are you gonna shout it loudly again like before? Well, there's a bunch of person like me here and you'll be kick out soon."

Chaeyoung bites her below lip hardly. She can feels a blood taste. After 5 seconds of thinking, she exhale. "Then explain me why you invited me to this place."

"There's nothing need an explain. You're the one who asked me to invite you to a club if I go. Remember?"

Chaeyoung turns her face. She shakes it, smoothly. Yes, she remember it. She remember the moment when she asked Tzuyu to invite her. "But you not even tell me that the club is for," a break. "kind of you guys."

"Still, you asked me to invite you and I did. What's the matter?" Tzuyu takes a sip again. "And just for your information, not all of us are lesbian. Few of people here are just normal as you. So, just calm down and relax. Enjoy the wine."

_How can I enjoy this tasty wine when I'm in the middle of lesbians? I mean, why should I do if there's someone here that fall to me?! Afterall, I'm not a lesbian!_

Suddenly, Chaeyoung remembers about Mina. She for once more remembers about the things that made Tzuyu finally admitted that she's a lesbian. The things which Chaeyoung did too to Mina.

_Lesbian. Am I?_

Chaeyoung shakes her head hardly.  _No way. I'm not a lesbian. I'm still normal. I like Kim Shin from Goblin and the others man from the drama. Well, I never date someone before but I'm sure I'm totally a straight girl. I'm normal._

"Just enjoy the wi—"

"I'll leave."

Suddenly, Chaeyoung stands up. "Thanks for invited me. But I'm sure this is the first and will be the last time I come to this club."

"Ouch, that hurts me."

"Once more, thank you. And, I'll go now."

Chaeyoung begins her steps to the entrance, but Tzuyu grabs her arm. "Wait."

Chaeyoung turns and staring at Tzuyu's eyes. Tzuyu smiles "How can you just left without do something that you should?"

Chaeyoung squints her brows. She isn't on her best mood tonight. "What should I do?"

"Pay the bill, of course."

_Shit._

Chaeyoung sighs. "If I have to pay the bill so you will let me go, then I'll do."

Tzuyu laughs. "Stiff girl! Just kidding, okay? You can go but at least you say goodbye to Sana before you left. So just wait for her here," Tzuyu points the bar chair with her chin. "You can order one more wine too, if you want."

Chaeyoung gulps.  _Another minutes that I've to spend here? In the middle of peoples who can look at me as a prey?_

"Are you sure you'll let me leave if I say goodbye to Sana?"

"You never trust people words easily, huh?"

"Okay, I'll sit!"

Chaeyoung jumps to the chair, squishing her palms and waiting for Sana. She waits for 10 minutes and still there's no sign of Tzuyu's clumsy roommate.

"Damn it. Where is you roommate? Oh my god, I feel like dying here."

"Watch you mouth, small cub."

"Can I just leave now? I can't be—"

But Chaeyoung words are stops. She suddenly sees two girls who look very familiar. The girls are walking closer to her. They do the same, squinting their eyebrows when they see Chaeyoung. It's about 5 meters when the taller one calls her name.

"Son Chaeyoung?"

_Wait, what's her name before?_

"It's you, right?" the girl who called her name before walks faster towards Chaeyoung. "Remember me? Yoo Jeongyeon?"

 _Ahh, Yoo Jeongyeon. And the girl who's standing beside her must be_ —

"And I'm Im Nayeon. You remember us, right?"

Chaeyoung nods her head fastly.

After such a long staring-at-each-other, Nayeon lets out a small laugh. "So, you too?"

"You too what?"

Nayeon chuckles. "Well, we met you here. So, you must be, you know it, right?"

"What? Wait." Chaeyoung swallows panicly. "Look. I just being dragged here by my friends who just asked me to come with her without even tell me about what kind of club is this," says Chaeyoung with a glare towards Tzuyu, while Tzuyu just replies it with a shrugs. "But, it's not like what you guys thought."

Nayeon laughs again. But Jeongyeon throws her a glare.

"Stop it, Nayeon-a."

"I just want to know more about Mina's roommate," Nayeon shrugs. She's staring at Chaeyoung's eyes once more. "Does Mina knew this already?"

_Mina. Myoui Mina._

Chaeyoung remembers that Jeongyeon and Nayeon are Mina's friend.

Friend.

_Mina only have a few friends, not so much as mine, I think._

_Mina told me that she's go to the club to meet her friends._

_Friends._

_Yoo Jeongyeon and Im Nayeon are Mina's friends. So, it's possible that she is here too?!_ —

"Son Chaeyoung?!"

That familiar soft voice. Chaeyoung doesn't need to think hard because she know that when she turns, it must be Mina that she found. And yes, as she turns, Chaeyoung sees Mina's gawking her mouth and her face is totally shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

_So this is the club that she usually visits every night._

Chaeyoung lets out a small laugh. She does surprised but she pretends to look calm. She lifts up her wine glass. "Drinking some wine. And you?"

"I know it but," Mina's biting her lip. She sighs hardly and shows an upset gaze that rarely Chaeyoung sees. "I'm sure we need a talk. Private talk. Now."

Jeongyeon grins while Nayeon just stares blankly to this roommates. And Tzuyu looks totally surprised by seeing Mina, the gorgeous girl is standing in front of her. It's like she never saw a gorgeous girl before.

"Su-sure."

Mina leads the walk to the toilet, while Chaeyoung following her slowly from the back. She scared of Mina. She doesn't know why should she do a private talk with Mina. She still in her confuseness when they arrives at the toilet. One of them was being occupied.  _Of course it will be Sana who come out from the toilet._

Mina turns. "So, explain me."

That three words are strong enough to made Chaeyoung chuckles. "What need to be explain?"

"Everything. Why you here? How can you know this place? How can you be dragged into here? All."

"My friend, Tzuyu, the one with long black hair, she's our neighboor from room 330. She invited me to join her with her roommate, Sana, to this club. And here I am. Enjoying the wine with them."

"How can you be in this club? You can't be here! This is not a club that you usually meet!" Mina's voice raising, yelling. She is totally upset and her face is showing a disgusted expression. She looks unusual, and it makes Chaeyoung get more and more of confuseness. Chaeyoung planned that she'll be calm and answer Mina's question coolly but after Mina yelled at her, she feels a bit angry.

"I don't even know that this is a lesbian club! Tzuyu didn't tell me anything about this club before! I even realized it by myself when I saw a couple of girls are kissing passionately in the corners of the club!" Chaeyoung sighs hardly. She doesn't know why Mina is upset. Chaeyoung bites her lip. "And don't yell at me. I hate it."

"Sorry," says Mina raucously. "I just curious why you being here, in this unusual club."

"So do I."

Mina lifts up her face. Staring at Chaeyoung eyes which show a fury gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You come to this club for thousands, I guess," Chaeyoung coughes. "It's pretty often, right? And you not even tell me about this."

"About what?"

"You are a lesbian!"

"Should I tell you about this?"

"Of course! We are roommates!" unconsciously, Chaeyoung voice is rising. The situation is getting worse. Mina is getting more upset and Chaeyoung doesn't know what exactly the reason is. While Chaeyoung is hurts because Mina is the one who's hiding something from Chaeyoung, and she's the one who feel mad?!  _It should be the opposite, right?_

Chaeyoung knows that this topic of conversation is sensitive enough but Chaeyoung even told Mina that she'll be okay even if Mina is a bitch. Is that not enough for Mina to tell Chaeyoung about this simple thing?

_It's not that simple, honestly._

"You don't trust me, don't you?"

Suddenly, Sana comes out. Sana came out with her hands tidying her clothes. When she lifts up her face, she sees Chaeyoung. "Need to use the toilet?"

Chaeyoung shakes her head and smiles without say something. She points Mina with her chin. Sana squints her eyebrows and turns. She almost jumps and she fastly covers her mouth with her hands from that shockness. "Myoui Mina?!" says her lowly and carefully. She once more covering her mouth.

Chaeyoung grabs Sana's hand to end the scene. "Sana. Can you leave us, please?"

Sana, still with her mouth open so wide, nods and walks away from Mina and Chaeyoung. Sana still can't believe that she just saw Myoui Mina in the lesbian club. Chaeyoung watches her friend leaving a bit rush when Mina lets out some words. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Eh?'

Mina rolls her eyes. "She just stared at me with that surprised eyes. Am I look that.. pretty?"

"Ahh, you know. Everything about you are so gorgeous," Chaeyoung shrugs. "You're so famous."

"Thanks for lifted up my mood." One more shrugs from Chaeyoung.

"So how about you?"

"Me?"

"So," Chaeyoung clears her throat. "You're a lesbian?" Chaeyoung needs to make sure of it. Tzuyu said before that it's possible there's someone in the club who not a lesbian and come just to enjoy the wine.

Need three seconds for Mina to answers it. "I admitted it."

Chaeyoung not sure what she must shows as a reaction. Happy, or the opposite? She even not sure which answer she want to be heard the most. And now, as Mina just answered that she is a lesbian, so Chaeyoung needs to be looks fine.

"Evidence?"

"Should I tell you about it? You'll get goosebumps if I do."

Chaeyoung laughs. "Why don't you tell me? Or even give me a sign?"

"Are you normal? I mean, straight?"

"Totally straight!"

"That's why I didn't tell you. I'm afraid."

_What?_

"I'm afraid you'll stay away from me. Since you're straight."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious!" Mina grabs Chaeyoung's shoulders, squishes it smoothly. "I'm afraid that you'll think I might do something gay to you and then you'll make some distances me."

Heard that kind of answer, Chaeyoung laughs so hard. One minutes of her laughing and she starts feeling pain in her stomach. It's to funny for Chaeyoung. It sounds so ridiculous. She even tearing up. She almost done when she sees Mina is still standing and looks so confused. She looks so serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Damn Chaeyoung-a! What should I tell you to make you satisfy enough at my answers?"

"Why should I make a distance with you if I know you are a lesbian?"

"I like doing something that might be disgusting for you straight people."

"And what hobby is that?"

"I like to watch girls naked videos. Satisfied?"

And yes, Chaeyoung get totally shocked. She's speechless, can't even replies Mina's unexpected sentence. All of she can do is only staring at Mina who shows a helpless gaze. She keeps sighing, waiting for Chaeyoung to back from her shockness.

And finally, Chaeyoung back with a sign. A vapid cough.

"I didn't expected that your hobby will be that extreme."

"Sorry. You asked me for an evidence so I told you straightly with no seasoning."

Chaeyoung exhale. Try relaxing herself. "And what do you feel when you watching it?"

Mina shrugs. "Simple. I want to own it," Mina rubs her nape. "I know it sounds so damn extreme but I just told you the truth."

_This is more extreme than before._

"But don't worry. I rarely watching that kind of videos since I'm so busy nowadays. And I think it's not an only reason why I'm a lesbian." Mina smiles. "I feel more comfortable with girls than boys now. So, I still a lesbian even when I didn't watch that kind of videos."

Still no answer from Chaeyoung. Mina still smiling. "And please don't misunderstanding it. I never did something gay to you. I'm not that kind of pervert who will looks to every girls as a prey."

_Geez, I don't even ask about it._

"See? You scared of me, right?"

Chaeyoung waving her hands. "It's not like that. I just," Chaeyoung sighs. "totally surprised."

"Then, will you throw me away?"

Chaeyoung laughs bitterly. Mina's words sounded ridiculous. "What the hell? Of course not! Why should I throw my roommate just because of that thing? Well, even Tzuyu my friend is a lesbian but I'm okay with that."

Mina's eyes getting bigger. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. As long as you don't do something gay to me."

"Of course not! We just a roommate, not more than it, right?"

_Not more than it._

That part hurts Chaeyoung's heart for a moment. And Chaeyoung still doesn't know what exactly the reason is.

"So," Mina grabs Chaeyoung's palm, squishing it softly. "Wanna join me enjoying some wine?" she says with a gummy smile in her face. Her face looks totally relieved. Like she just got rid off a big burden of her life. And Chaeyoung think yes, she did.

Chaeyoung rubs her nape. "I'm going to go home, honestly. But, okay, my pleasure," Chaeyoung says it while bending her body a bit. Mina still smiling. She once again leads the walk. "Come on."

Chaeyoung's following Mina from the back. She's passing the same couples whom she passed before. But right before they arrive to the bar table, Chaeyoung stops because she suddenly remember something.

Mina used make up before she left.

Chaeyoung guessed she'll meet someone special for her, but she said she'll just meet some friends.

Girl. She even said that they're only a friend.

But absolutely she did gestured something different, and Chaeyoung knew it.

Knew that, yes, Mina will meet someone special here.

Here. In the lesbian club.

A club which filled with girls.

Girls.

_Girls._

"Looks like you want to dance, baby? Since you just stopped in the dance floor," a girl comes towards Chaeyoung and flirts her. That girl puts her hands around Chaeyoung's neck easily since Chaeyoung is shorter. She's waving her body. "Come on. Dance with me."

"Hey, piss off. She's straight."

And Mina just comes and acts like a savior. The girl curses before she left.

"You okay? Come on, don't stand here like a stupid," Mina grabs Chaeyoung's hand and pulls it to the bar table. But Chaeyoung doesn't give any respond because she's busy with her own mind.

Her own mind is totally chaos. Crowded.

_Is not boys that I should worry of._

_Mina is a lesbian._

* * *

 

"So, Mina is a lesbian?! A real lesbian?!"

Chaeyoung moans and covers her ears with her palms. "You saw her by you own eyeballs yesterday, right? And please stop shouting. My ears are getting hurt everytime you close enough with me."

"Sorry." Sana sighs. "I just can't believe what my beautiful eyeballs saw last night. I mean, she's being rumored for more than a years that she's going out with some richy-man. And last night she appeared innocently in a lesbian club!"

"Well, I told you that she's not that bad."

"It's nonsense. We don't know the truth where she go everynight because I never met her before even I visit the club for thousands."

_She go to her beloved-traumatic friend and taking care of her nicely while you here talking about her even you are the one who do know nothing. She's even working as a cashier with that damn nice proportion of body and a perfect-shape of face, and you are the one who just lying on your bed, kissing your roommate or maybe fucking her, keep vilifying the innocent one. That sounds suck._

"What could I say is she never go to that kind of place. She's not a whore."

"Wow, someone's defending her now. Are you?"

"I know the truth. Why should I just stay still and watching you mocking my roommate when I know she's suffering enough because of her life?"

"Suffering? What suffering? I didn't even saw her eyes shaking for once because of burden everytime she get all those attentions."

"Cutie-pie, stop it."

"Cutie-pie?!" shouts Chaeyoung.

Tzuyu smiles, hesitantly. That disgusting call did make Chaeyoung rolls her eyes.

 _Shit._ "I'll leave."

Chaeyoung puts her scattered stuffs to her bag harshly. She's pouting.

Seeing Chaeyoung get sulking, Tzuyu punches Sana's arm hardly and makes her roommate screams hurtly. "Aw!"

"She's angry, you stupid!" Tzuyu growls. "Apologize."

"I'm your girlfriend. Your cutie-pie."

"Apologize." The only thing Tzuyu does is nips Sana's arm. It looks so painful, Sana's face tells it. Sana grins when Tzuyu stopped. "Sorry."

"That's nothing. Even when people like you know the truth, still, you'll not understand and keep vilifying her." Chaeyoung stands up. "I'll go. See ya."

As Chaeyoung turns, she could hear that Tzuyu once more hits Sana's arm powerfully. And vaguely she could hear Tzuyu's nagging Sana. All Chaeyoung can do is just smiles.

Chaeyoung keeps walking. Her destination, library. She needs to do something there, alone. Of course it's all about her tasks. But on the way there, her partner, Kim Dahyun, stops her. "Hi," she greets.

"Hi," Chaeyoung replies it with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm totally fine. And I'm in a good mood today."

Dahyun looks so happy. She's showing it with her gummy smile and a smiling eyes.

"What happened?"

"I saw you last night," Dahyun bites her below lip. "At the club."

_What?!_

"Wait. This is not like you think. Please don't misunderstanding it—"

"It's okay. I know it."

Chaeyoung squints her eyebrows. "Know about what?"

"That you are a lesbian," she whispers. "It's okay. I keep secrets nicely. Don't worry."

"What?! I'm—"

"It's totally okay, since me too."

_You.. what?!_

"You're a lesbi—?"

"That's why I'm going to tell you something. Please listen it carefully."

"What—?"

"I like you."


	10. Great Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late. I hope you still enjoy reading this. Thank you ^^

 

Chaeyoung's sitting on her bed. She's folding her legs, her fingers keeps typing the keyboard of her laptop in front of her. She is doing her task, of course. Sometimes she moves her face from laptop to the books which giving her the informations. But, even if she tries so hard, solely focus on her task, she still couldn't. She's still distracted.

She still couldn't move on from the previous moment, with Kim Dahyun.

I like you.

"Argh!" Chaeyoung kneads her hair, ruffles it into a mess. She throws her body onto the bed, and keeps rolling on her bed. She's definitely confused, stressed out. She keeps rolling over and she stops so sudden. She's lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. Blankly.

Kim Dahyun just confessed.

She's lesbian.

And she likes me.

Chaeyoung for once more, groans, and rolls again on her bed. She takes her cub doll and pushes it againts her face. And she screams there. No Mina, so it's okay to be unnormal like what she's being just now.

Mina.

She keeps ithinking about that girl. Mina. Myoui Mina. Her roommate, who's a lesbian too.

What if Mina figure it out? That Dahyun likes me?

That sentences just passed in Chaeyoung's mind, unconsciously. She's even shocked by herself.

Why do I even care about Mina's reaction?

And again, Chaeyoung rolls on her bed.

She can't believe that she has a lesbian roommate.

She can't believe that she just made a girl falling in love with her.

She can't believe that she just being trapped in this gay world.

***

Kim Dahyun likes me.

That words keep replaying on Chaeyoung's mind even three days already passed. Three days without seeing Dahyun's face. Geez, I don't know what should I do if I meet her after that day.

Yeah, because of Dahyun's confession, Chaeyoung always looks down everytime she walk around the campus and she keeps avoiding people's face. She afraid that she could by coincidence, meet Dahyun's eyes. It's not like Dahyun will force her to answer the confess, nor else. But still, Chaeyoung didn't want to meet her by an eyes. It kind of feel like, I just don't want to meet her . That simple.

"Arghh," Chaeyoung moans loudly and makes a harsh shhtt comes to warn her. She raises her face and sees a girl who's standing in one of the shelf just throws a glare to her. Chaeyoung pouts her mouth. She shrugs and makes a sorry word with her mouth without a sound.

She is in the library now. Working hard for a task. Accompanied with a laptop and a bunch of books she took a while ago. Well, being a freshmen doesn't mean Chaeyoung could idle all the time. This university, one of the best in Seoul, is giving even for a freshmen a lot of tasks to do. Chaeyoung who thought that she'll have a lot of free time since she just a freshmen, have no choice except doing all of her task with all the best she can. Chaeyoung is one of the best student in her high school, although. She's pretty smart.

Chaeyoung sighs again, starts typing again. Even when her mind is full of Dahyun's confession, she's trying her best to focus on her task which deadline is tomorrow. It drives Chaeyoung crazy, of course. Both of her problem, a bunch of tasks and Dahyun.

"Pretty diligent, are you?"

A voice comes from above her and she lifts up her face to sees Mina's pretty face.

It had been two days passed and she didn't meet Mina yet. She didn't come home for two days in row, or maybe she did but Chaeyoung was not in the dorm so they didn't meet. Chaeyoung didn't feel as worried as before because now she know the place Mina go if she don't come to the dorm. And Mina told Chaeyoung about she's not coming home since they exchanged phone number already.

The gorgeous girl is holding some books. She throws a gummy smile to Chaeyoung. "Can I sit here?"

Mina means an empty seat beside Chaeyoung's. "Ahh, sure," says Chaeyoung, grabs the chair and shifts it out from the desk. And Mina's still smiling, mumbles a thank quietly, and takes a seat elegantly. She puts the books on the table and takes her laptop from her bag which makes Chaeyoung surprised. How can that laptop fits in that small bag?

"New appearance?" says Mina after she glanced over Chaeyoung, smiling while said it. When Chaeyoung turns to reply Mina's words, Mina turns too. "Fit you so damn well, cub." Mina chortles and starts doing her task. While Chaeyoung, the girl who just got a praise from her own roommate, blushed.

New appearance. What Mina meant is Chaeyoung's new hair. Her red shoulder length hair had been trimmed yesterday. Now, it looks so boyish with shorter length which not even cover her ears and the new black color. The reason why Chaeyoung trimmed it is because she fall in love with Kim Shin from Goblin.

"Thanks," replies Chaeyoung, slightly touches her new hair, flustered. She bites her lips. "And you too. New spectacles, huh?"

Mina's wearing a spectacles, rounded one. Still looks gorgeous whatever she use.

Mina touches the frame of her spectacles and chuckles. "This? I've been using this since a year ago. Maybe you just saw it just now."

Chaeyoung nods, studying Mina's face. "By the way, you looks so good with that spec. Looks so smart and," a break. "Pretty."

Mina halts for a while before she smiles happily. "Thanks."

Mina starts typing her task again. Meanwhile Chaeyoung who just praised Mina, is blushed hardly right now. I'm the one who praised Mina and it should be her the one who got blushed. But, why me? Why me who embarrassed this much?

Chaeyoung starts typing again, but after five minutes passed, she distracted by something. Mina's body scent. It smells so damn good. Chaeyoung's trying hardly to focus but once more, she can't. Another problem .

"Damn!"

Mina's curse makes Chaeyoung's turns. Mina smiles, totally regrets it as she annoyed the younger girl. She grins foolishly when Chaeyoung raises her brow, questioning her. "I forgot something. I should bring it to do this task. I left it in Momo's place. How stupid."

Chaeyoung nods, not sure what should she do to reply Mina's concern, so she just nods. "Make sure you come back there as soon as you can so you can finish that task soon."

"Yeah, sure."

Chaeyoung back to her own task. Starts typing again and searches the information from the book she brought before. But a slight blow of a breath distracts her again. She turns and sees Mina just shifted her seat closer to Chaeyoung and her face is only 15 centimeters far from hers. "What are you doing right now?"

"Omo!" In reflect, Chaeyoung draws her body off to avoid Mina's body which almost touch hers. She's sitting so damn close!

Mina looks a bit surprised with that sudden move, so she squints her brows. "What's wrong?"

You're to close. "Nothing. I'm just surprised, a bit."

"You startled me," Mina chuckles. "I just want to know what my cub is doing now."

My cub. "Okay. no problem."

Then Chaeyoung moves to her previous position. But unexpectedly, her left shoulder touches Mina's shoulder.

And she feels tense so sudden.

"A script, huh? Let see how good you are."

Chaeyoung gulps. She's trying to type something but all of the words she type comes wrongly. Of course, it's all because of Mina's proximity. Before she sat there in that empty seat beside Chaeyoung's, the younger girl was damn alright. Okay, she did feel bothered because of Dahyun thing, but Chaeyoung sure that Mina's existence, Mina's proximity now is bothering her more than Dahyun one. Chaeyoung could hear Mina's breath, smells Mina's body scent, and all the things about Mina who is sitting closely to Chaeyoung is so fvcking distracting. That's the main cause of Chaeyoung's sweats and her nervously.

After a minutes she keeps typing all of that wrong words, and have to keep erasing them and re-type the words, Mina teases. "What the hell are you typing? Do you even can type?" she laughs, shortly when she remember where she is now. She rests her chin on Chaeyoung's shoulder. "You keep typing the wrong words, you know."

Oh my god! Chaeyoung screams in her mind. That chin, it's lying on Chaeyoung's shoulder. Chaeyoung could feel every movements of Mina's jaw, and it makes Chaeyoung dizzy. She becomes as stiff as stone and her fingers even stop typing.

"I can help you if you want. I'm good at writing. Especially a script."

"Seriously?" she replies without a move, still strained. She could feel Mina nods on her shoulder. "I'm totally good with that. I even help Jeongyeon and make a script for her theatre club."

Heard theatre club words just been spoken, Chaeyoung turns and almost jumps because of shock. And also Mina in shock too because she just lost her balance which previously she put on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

"Oh my! Are you serious?!"

"Shtt!"

"Shit!" Chaeyoung bites her lip and makes sure she will not shout again. She draws her chair back and makes a distance between herself and Mina. "You just said a theatre club?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Can I join?"

"Lol," Mina smirks. "I didn't know that you're really interested with that kind of club."

"Well, I'd been joining theatre club before. But since I graduated already, so I had to leave it. I did a good acting before, you know."

"Unbelieveble," Mina chuckles and she shakes her head softly. "Then I have no choice except bring you there soon. I'll ask Jeongyeon about the recruitment. Usually they open it every year for the freshmen."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Chaeyoung whispers excitedly.

"Calm down, cub. Or we'll be kicked out from this library."

"Sure," Chaeyoung end the conversation with an excited face. She joined a drama club before, and she did act nicely. She loves broadcasting things, that's why she choosed Film Major. And luckily, she's being accepted as a student of Film Major in one of the best university in Seoul.

While Chaeyoung's still imagining about she joining an university theatre club, Mina just receives a message. She checks the message and stands up, tidying up her books she borrowed. "I have to go. There's something I have to do. So, bye."

Mina is going to leave when Chaeyoung grabs her hand. "When will you bring me to the theatre club?"

Mina smiles, sees Chaeyoung's eyes are full of excitement. "As soon as I can," says Mina with her hand ruffles Chaeyoung's hair—crown part—hardly and left it messy. Then she leaves with a small laughs which make a few peoples glare to them both. She left, while Chaeyoung's tidying her hair and also—of course—blushed.

***

Chaeyoung's sitting on her bed. She just done shower. Her hair still wet and she puts her towel around her head. Then she takes her phone just for checking. There's nothing special and nothing bad happen, so she just throws her phone to her pillow when Mina suddenly opens the door from the outside.

The gorgeous girl's eyes lighten up as she sees Chaeyoung is there, sitting on her bed cutely. "Hi."

Chaeyoung couldn't cover her joy. She smiles endlessly. Finally you come home. "Hi. It feels like we didn't meet for a long time, right? Since you didn't come home for two days."

Mina chuckles. She closes the door and walks to her own bed. Chaeyoung sees Mina's holding a plastic bag from the mart. "You bought something?"

"Yeah. Soju." Mina puts the plastic bag on the desk and throws herself onto her bed. She heaves a happy sigh, hands stroke the linen of her bed. "Nice to meet you again, my bed."

Chaeyoung watches Mina in silent. "You'll drink? You alright?"

Mina sighs, then pushes her body up. "I'm okay. Just a habit that hard to be rid, okay?"

"That's not good for your health. I mean, drinking."

Mina smiles, staring at Chaeyoung. "I know. But it helps me survive this cruel world, you know." She shrugs. "I couldn't live without it."

Mina jumps from her bed and takes one of the can of soju—she bought a pack. She opens it and takes a gulp. The gulp ends by an ahh sounds from Mina's mouth. Mina turns. "You want some?" she offers Chaeyoung and rejected. Chaeyoung just shakes her head as a no. Chaeyoung is a teetotaler.

Mina nods. She takes another two cans, then go back to her bed. Sitting there, folding her long legs and keeps gulping the soju. And Chaeyoung keeps hearing the ahh sounds.

"By the way, how is Momo?"

Mina's forehead mars with creases. She never expect that Chaeyoung will asks that question. She chuckles and takes a gulp. "She's fine. Nothing big happen to her. She's being a good girl and listen to us well. That's nice for both me, Jihyo and the nanny. And of course for Momo too. It such a nice progress that she didn't try to kill herself again."

Chaeyoung creases as Mina said killing herself words. "That part, killing herself, is a bit frightening, by the way," Chaeyoung grins foolishly, says it delicately that it could hurt Mina's heart. But Mina replies with a small laugh. "That's nothing than when you see it by your own eyes. She kept trying to take her own life before." Mina smiles, looks sad. "And yeah, it's always frightening. No matter how much she tried it."

Mina takes a gulps again whereas Chaeyoung watches her and do nothing. Just staring. No more talk. Mina keeps drinking and drinking and three cans she took before are empty already.

Mina is intoxicated right now. Her eyes are half-closed and she keeps burping like an old man. "Omo. I just drank three cans. Is that too much, Chaeyoung-a?" And Chaeyoung just stills on her bed, watching her roommate quietly. Yeah, it's too much already.

Mina's face is red. The boozes take her flagrantly. Three cans without a single of a break. She kept drink it and finished three cans just in ten minutes— that was crazy . That three cans caused Mina's stupid gummy smile and her unbalance sit. She burps loudly before she tumbles down onto her bed and totally fall asleep.

Chaeyoung, the one who's watching that stupid things just laughs softly. She doesn't want to wake Mina up—well, she couldn't even do that even though she shake her body hardly. So what Chaeyoung do is staring at her baby penguin who's sleeping daintily. She leans her chin on her back of her hand with her elbow against her thigh.

She's just staring at Mina quietly. Mina keeps snoring and sometimes does a weird movements that Chaeyoung rarely see. She scratches her body parts weirdly sometimes and it looks a bit annoying because, well, she's so damn pretty in person. But in Chaeyoung's eyes, even though she keeps doing some weird things, she still looks so damn perfect.

After thirty minutes passed just by staring at Mina, Chaeyoung jumps off from her bed and ambles closer to Mina's. Mina looks a bit freezing because she's bending her body. So Chaeyoung takes Mina's pillow and puts it under Mina's head, straighten Mina's legs, then takes Mina's dark blue duvet and covers Mina's body.

"My stupid baby penguin."

When Chaeyoung was about to leave, Mina suddenly scratches her own neck harshly and unconsciously pulls out her top button. Shows her long, perfect, flawless neck. She even gulps suddenly, make her neck line moving sexily.

Chaeyoung gets distracted. She stops from leaving and stills beside Mina's bed, staring at that flawless neck. Mina turns her face and shows her side look of her neck line which is perfect.

Unconsciously, Chaeyoung gulps. She slowly cranes her right hand out and softly touches Mina's neck. First, she just touches it with a finger but after she sure that Mina wouldn't wake up just because of a touch, she starts touching it with her hand's tip. Feeling Mina's neck moving on her hand when Mina gulps again.

Shit.

Chaeyoung swallows.

Not satisfied enough, she starts groping Mina's neck. Softly, of course. She smiles happily, slightly, starts feeling the joy of graping her roommate's neck.

More.

She starts groping more below, Mina's collarbone. She smiles wider. It feels so soft—Mina's skin. Addictive.

You're so hot.

Not satisfied enough by a touch, her hand unconsciously goes into the next button, head leans towards Mina's face, crazily tries to sniff Mina's neck.

But suddenly Mina groans and surprised Chaeyoung right before Chaeyoung do that crazy thing. She draws her hand off and stops graping Mina, then fastly jumps onto her own bed. She pushes her face againts her pillow. Her face is so damn hot and her breath, together with her heartbeats, start racing. After a minute, she pulls her face off from the pillow and turns her face into Mina.

She sees someone beautiful is sleeping right now, there, peaceably. Still snoring.

Chaeyoung whirls her body so she can laying on her bed. She lifts up her right hand which still feeling Mina's neck line. Mina's neck movements of gulps, her collarbone, and that almost-be-done sniff. She sighs confusedly.

What the hell I just did before?!

***

It comes, finally.

A class with Kim Dahyun. A class, a scheduled meeting which Chaeyoung couldn't avoid it. Chaeyoung tries so hard to avoid Dahyun for the last four days, but that's all are no avail when today is coming. She couldn't absence and not attend the class just to avoid Dahyun's face. So, rather than being a coward who keeps running away and keeps avoiding the problem, Chaeyoung choosed to be a brave one and will confront Dahyun no matter what will happen next.

She's sitting in a seat in the back row. Earlier than the others as usual. She arrived thirty minutes before the class start. When the other students choose to be present in the last ten minutes before the class starts, Chaeyoung chose to attends earlier so she can prepare herself from learning a new things from the teacher.

She's still waiting when suddenly Dahyun comes. She enters the class and scans the class to find Chaeyoung. She found her, and she now starts approaching Chaeyoung. The orange hair girl sits on a seat beside Chaeyoung's. Chaeyoung sighs. Like I expected before.

"Hi, Chaeyoung-a. Nice to meet you." Dahyun greets, smiles jolly. "How are you?" She's busy unpacking her stuffs. Puts the main things of learning something, a book and a pen on the table. Not getting an answer, she clears her throat to get Chaeyoung's attention. "I'm talking to you, girl."

"Ahh, yeah. Sorry," Chaeyoung flustered. She swallows thickly. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"That's nothing, honestly, compare with the fact that I like you so damn much and I want to make sure you're fine all the time."

It's sweet, that words. And well, Chaeyoung totally flustered. Not sure how to answer that, she chuckles bitterly. "That's sweet."

Dahyun throws a gummy smile, yet Chaeyoung doesn't see it.

Then the class starts. Chaeyoung feels a bit uncomfortable. Sitting beside Dahyun, a person who likes her so damn much—that was Dahyun's words, is probably a bad idea. Even though Chaeyoung tries so hard to be focus solely to the teacher, she still distracted. Anyway, Dahyun didn't do anything suspicious. That girl just sitting beside Chaeyoung, focusing to the teacher. Sometimes Dahyun writes somethings on her notebook, Chaeyoung could see it from the tip of her eye. And when the lecture comes to its end, Chaeyoung relieves a sigh. That's nice, there's not something happen in the middle of the lecture. She means, Dahyun. She thought Dahyun would do something, because she's a bit hyper and too excited to be normal.

The teacher says goodbye and a thanks, then leaves the class. So do the others students, and also Chaeyoung who's now putting her stuff into her bag. She finished. She lifts up her bag onto her shoulder when a hand grabs her wrist.

Chaeyoung turns and sees Dahyun is smiling at her. "I'm sure we need a talk. Just two of us. Here."

"O-okay." Chaeyoung clears her throat nervously when Dahyun lets off her hand. Dahyun is standing in front of her.

It's quiet and awkward, and tense. Chaeyoung's shoulders are strained when Dahyun's eyes are focusing into her. Chaeyoung licks her lip. "So, what is it?"

Dahyun's forehead mars with creases. "So, what, what?" Dahyun chortles disbelief. "Of course your answer." Dahyun shrugs. "I can't wait another week to hear an answer from you. The answer for my confession before."

Chaeyoung bites her lip. Not sure what to say. "This is too fast. I need more time."

"Oh, come on. You just have to answer yes or no. I prefer the yes one, of course," she ends with a flirt smile.

"You said that you'll not force me to answer it fastly."

Dahyun halts for a second. "I lied. Sorry."

"What—?"

"Just answer it. Yes or no. If you choose yes, then we'll be a couple. But if you say no, you better tell me your reason or I will keep confessing."

Chaeyoung gulps. She doesn't know what to do. Well, she doesn't like Dahyun, of course, but also she couldn't find a reason to reject Dahyun's confess. So she bites her lip and says, "which part of me that you like?"

"Pardon?"

Chaeyoung clears her throat. "Which part of me that make you like me?"

Once more, Dahyun halts for a second. Thinking. Then comes an answer. "All."

Heard that answer just make Chaeyoung heaves a sigh. Her heart's beating so fast cause of nervousness. "More spesific, please."

"All of you. I like all the things of you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you want from me?"

"All," another all. "I want to own you."

I want to own you.

"I want to touch every single parts of your body. That simple."

I want to touch every single parts of your body.

Touch.

Touch.

Chaeyoung right hand suddenly heating up. She could feels Mina's neck move on her hand, Mina's sexy gulp, Mina's collarbone.

That thinking about Mina whenever she's not around.

That worries. A lot of worries that cause of Mina.

That racing heart beats and breath.

That flustered everytime she's being so close to me.

That lost words everytime she stares at my eyes.

That addictive parts to be touched.

Suddenly, Chaeyoung realizes something. Something that simply can be explain even since a long time ago. Since her first meet with Mina.

"Are you a straight?" asks Dahyun.

I used to be a straight before. "I'm not."

Dahyun smiles happily. "Then, let's just start our relationship—"

"I can't," Chaeyoung interrupts. Her answer sounds so firm and sure, and it makes Dahyun lost her words. "But, wh-why?"

"I can't. With you, I can't."

Dahyun shakes her head. "At least tell me a reason. You can't just rejected and dumped me like a shit."

It's all because — "I like someone."

"What?! Who?! Who is she?!"

She is a perfect girl. Flawless one, beautiful one even from our first met. Her perfectness that snapped my sense to drew her. Her presence is such a gift, realized me from a fact that I've been ran away from it. Her elegant posture, her sweet soft voice, her amazing eyes, her thin but sexy lips, her damn hot neck, and all of her body parts, I simply want to own it. I want to touch it, easily rubs all of it just like what I do to mine. Her breath is mine, my life is hers.

I want to live with her.

I want to spend all of my time with her.

I like her.

No.

I love her.

And her name is — "Myoui Mina."

Chaeyoung chuckles, laughing at herself. She was dumb but she admits it now. Her chest is light now, relieves because now she know the cause of all that flustered, lost words, racing breaths and heart beats, and else. It simply because she likes her. She loves her. Myoui Mina.

"I love her. Myoui Mina."


	11. Tiger X Penguin

 

Chaeyoung's sitting on her bed, folding her legs. She is so excited. Well, three hours ago, she just realized her feeling towards her roommate, Myoui Mina. That nervousness, that racing beat, that sweating, that flustered, all of it now are answered.

Son Chaeyoung loves Myoui Mina.

Yeah, that simple.

Chaeyoung must have realize it sooner. But she kept avoiding that she is a lesbian, because of Mina. From their first met. Why Chaeyoung drew her, a lonely girl with a perfect beauty, and not the others in that tteokpokki tent?

Simply—again, it’s all because she's falling in love with Mina.

Chaeyoung smiles. She feels totally relieved. Loving someone is such a bless, and Chaeyoung feels so grateful of it. Myoui Mina, the one she loves, in only 2 meters distance living. They are a roommates. That fact make Chaeyoung more and more feel happy. Now, she doesn’t have to be worry if Mina stand too close to her, or if Mina throw a stare to her. She doesn’t have to be embarrassed and not accepting the fluster and racing beats. From now, she will enjoy all of it.

Now she's sitting on her bed, folding her legs, waiting for her roommate. Doesn’t know what would she do or why she wait Mina. She just wants to meet her as soon as she realized her feelings. She wouldn't do something stupid, like a sudden confess, or an uncommon welcome hug, or a kiss—Chaeyoung’s face heating up when think of it. Honestly, that's all are to fast. Even if Chaeyoung really want to confess her feeling to Mina, she will not do it this fast. She's just going to enjoy this feeling, loving Mina more and more. Yeah, for this time, Chaeyoung chooses to love Mina in silent. Admiring Mina more and more. And when the right time comes, she will confess her feeling, bravely and proudly.

When Chaeyoung still can’t stop smiling over the happiness, Mina silently opens the door from the outside. She looks a bit tired. Chaeyoung who's already waiting for her roommate, jumps over the bed and standing awkwardly. “Hi,” she greets.

Mina looks a bit surprised, didn’t expect she would receive a warm welcome from Chaeyoung. But she still manages a smile to reply Chaeyoung’s greet. “Hi too, there.”

Mina closes the door and fastly jumps to her bed. She lets out a tired sigh.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Chaeyoung couldn’t even cover her excitement. Mina’s present is such a gift and Chaeyoung is really happy when Mina opened the door before. She does so nervous, and her heart is racing so hard. But now, she enjoys it so much.

Mina who heard Chaeyoung’s words, lifts her head up from her lying. “You wait for me? What happened?”

Chaeyoung laughs. Seriously, she's really happy now. Feels like there are thousands of butterfly, flapping their small wings on Chaeyoung’s tummy. “Nothing. Just, well, something damn good happened today.”

Mina sighs again. Still lying on her bed and not looking at Chaeyoung. “What is it?”

Chaeyoung smirks coyly. “Guess it.”

Chaeyoung bravely climbs Mina’s bed, sitting beside Mina who shutting her eyes. She looks so tired, but the smaller girl didn't notice the  _don’t-disturb-me-please_  aura which flowing over Mina.

“You got A from you test?”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, means no. But since Mina is shutting her eyes now, she didn't see it. She lets out another guess when didn't hear any yes from Chaeyoung. “You got your allowance?”

Another shakes. But again, Mina didn't see it.

Suddenly, Mina opens her eyes and pulls her body up. “Oh, come on. Just tell me what happened.”

Chaeyoung chuckles. I finally realize that I'm in love with you. “It’s a secret.”

Mina rolls her eyes and sighs hardly. "Then why am I guessing here?" She throws her body to her bed again. “Damn, cub. I’m so tired now so please,” she sighs again. “I’m sorry.”

Chaeyoung's expression change. Yeah, now she could clearly see Mina's tired face. Her face is dull and her eyes bag are dark.

“You okay?”

“I’m not even eat something this afternoon. But, yeah, I’m okay. Just another tiring day from being a college student, you know,” she says with a slight smile.

Chaeyoung shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I should notice it earlier and shouldn’t dirturb you like this.” Chaeyoung stands up. “Take a rest, okay? I’m so sorry, baby-penguin.”

Three seconds.

Wait. What?!

“Wait. What was that?” Mina gets up fastly, squints her brows, a small smirk in her face. “You just called me what?”

Flustered. “I’m sorry. I just— Oh my god. I’m sorry.”

Mina chuckles delightfully. “Baby-penguin, huh?” Now she smiles widely. “Not bad. I like it. So much.” Mina throws her body again. “Such a mood-booster. That call. It’s cute.”  
And Chaeyoung's blushing hardly now. I just called her baby-penguin!

Mina laughs suddenly. “A tiger and a penguin? Not bad, right? Maybe this will be the first time two kinds of different species being fit well together. We.”

More blush. More red.

Mina stands up. “Your baby-penguin gonna clean herself up. Good night, my baby-tiger. Take a rest well.”

When Mina finally gone from Chaeyoung's vision and having a good time cleaning herself up, Chaeyoung, still blushing, start imagining something. The absurd one, wild one. A tiger marries a penguin.

***

Chaeyoung's hugging her books. A bit rush, she scurries to the place Mina texted her before. She told Chaeyoung to meet her in the theatre building which placed a bit far from the main building. She has to spend about ten minutes to be there. The theatre club basecamp is there, and they just opens a recruitment for freshmen just like Mina told before.

And now here she is, standing at the entrance of the theatre, amazed of how big the theatre building is. She opens the main door, dismounting the stairs, one by one, and get closer to the one and only stage there. It is a big stage, and of course, it looks so amazing for Chaeyoung.

Still gawking, someone just taps her shoulder softly.

Chaeyoung turns, seeing Dahyun, the girl who just got rejected, now is standing in front of her. With a big smile in her face.

_Why the hell should I met her here?_

“It’s such a pleasure to see you here, Chaeyoung-a.”

Chaeyoung totally surprised. She still remember Dahyun’s expression when she said Mina’s name as the girl she loves—and be one of reasons Chaeyoung reject Dahyun. That day, Dahyun’s face looked stiff. She looked angry but she didn’t explode it. She just sighed and sighed and left Chaeyoung with no word.

_What she’s doing here now?_

Dahyun throws a wide smile. “It must be fate that we meet here, right?”

 _Wait_. “What fate? You were just following me, aren't you?” Chaeyoung flustered. Don’t know why, she just can’t handle this nervous attack. It’s not like she put an interest to Dahyun, but the presence of Dahyun just makes her get panic so sudden.

Unexpectedly, Dahyun chuckles. “No. Honestly, I just on my way here when I saw you scurried to the same destination as mine. So here I am.”

Chaeyoung tries to believe it becase Dahyun's words sounds so true. However, Dahyun is her partner of work and she can’t avoid her forever. “Okay. What are you doing here?”

Dahyun shrugs. “Of course I want to join the theatre club. What else?” Dahyun smiles again. “By the way, I will never give up. So, get ready.” Dahyun taps Chaeyoung shoulder again before she starts walk to the swarm of people in the corner of the downstage.

_What?!_

Chaeyoung fastly turns and sees Dahyun smirks at her.

 _Coward_.

Chaeyoung snorts. She follows Dahyun who now is throwing her smile to all people there that Chaeyoung doesn’t know every single person of them. Chaeyoung keeps turning her head around, tries to find Mina. But when Chaeyoung get closer to Dahyun, she looks Dahyun have a such playful conversation with someone. Someone familiar, again.

Yoo Jeongyeon.

_Such a small world._

Yeah, Chaeyoung remember that girl’s name because she is Mina’s friend who shouted her name in the club before. Chaeyoung sees that Dahyun looks so comfortable with Jeongyeon. They look like an old friends. While Chaeyoung here looks like a stray kids who got dumped.

When Chaeyoung get closer, Dahyun snaps Chaeyoung’s presence. She smiles and waves her hand, a sign for Chaeyoung to get closer. And since Chaeyoung is a newbie here and it looks like Dahyun have more experience of being in the midde of strangers like now, Chaeyoung decides to follow the instruction from Dahyun and she approaches them.

“This is my friend, Son Chaeyoung,” she says when Chaeyoung arrives in her side without knowing that the two girls she just introduced were already knew each others. Son Chaeyoung smiles forcedly, waves her hand awkwardly. It feels strange that they both are already meet in many kind of situation and this theatre meet up is another addition of that strange meetings collection. “Hi.”

Jeongyeon chuckles, couldn't believe who just she saw now. “Son Chaeyoung. Fate, huh? Such a small world,” spits Jeongyeon. She bites her lip coolly—oh yeah she looks so damn cool!—and turns her head. “Hey Mina, looks who I found here!”

 _Mina_.

Dahyun freeze. “Mina? Myoui Mina?”

_Oh my god._

As Chaeyoung turns her head, she sees Mina the gorgeous girl now is walking to them. She get closer and closer, and Chaeyoung sees Mina just smirks when she arrives. “Hey, you baby-tiger.” Mina greets Chaeyoung and left Dahyun shocked. “I fullfilled my promise to you, okay?”

Chaeyoung chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah, thanks.”

She turns her head and sees Dahyun is studying at Mina from her head to toe.

_Dahyun likes me while I love Mina._

_Dahyun met Mina._

Chaeyoung snaps something.  _Something will happen right now._

“So, you’re name is Myoui Mina?”

_I know it!_

Kim Dahyun just talked to Mina with kind of resentful words. Mina turns, staring at the girl who now is standing beside Chaeyoung who looks damn nervous now. Chaeyoung keeps throwing a eye-message to Dahyun.  _Stop it!_

Mina nods elegantly. Trying to be nice with an unknown girl who is glaring at her furiously. “I am. What’s wrong?”

Dahyun, unexpectedly, nods understand. “Nothing. Just, Chaeyoung did mention your name before in one of our conversation.”

“Damn, Kim Dahyun!” Chaeyoung bulges out her eyes and punches Dahyun’s arm. “Stop it!”

“What?” Dahyun shrugs. “I just told her the truth.”

“Damn you!”

“Wow. Looks like it kind of a secret talk, huh?” Jeongyeon who before just standing still and say nothing, now interrupts. “You both guys are look so suspicious now. Are you guys are—?”

“Not! We’re not!” Chaeyoung cuts off her words, which make the others—Jeongyeon and Mina—a bit surprised and take a step back. “I’m sorry. I just want you guys to not misunderstanding about this.”

“Honestly, we almost,” says Dahyun suddenly. She pushes Chaeyoung shoulder hardly and lets out another words. “We both almost be a couple but then I got rejected.”

“Seriously, Kim Dahyun? Shut your goddamn mouth!” Chaeyoung hits Dahyun’s arm harder and this time, Dahyun says aww. “Could you shut your mouth or just left us—”

“She did reject you?”

Chaeyoung turns and sees Mina staring at Dahyun. Dahyun, the one who got stared, chuckles. “She did. She said it clearly with her own mouth yesterday.”

Chaeyoung bites her lip and fisting her hands, managing her anger. But then Mina moves her eyes, staring at hers now. “You didn't tell me about this.”

“Tell you?” Dahyun interrupts harshly. “Who are you that she must tell you about this?”

“Well,” Mina rubs her nape. “She is my roommate. We do share our feelings oftenly and—”

“Roommate?” Dahyun chuckles. Couldn't believe the words she just heard. “I see.”  
Dahyun turns and glances at Chaeyoung. “You must be so damn happy, don’t you?”

“Damn you!”

Chaeyoung grabs Dahyun’s arm and draws her to the empty space with no people around it, left Jeongyeon and Mina in baffled. She stops and throws Dahyun’s arm harshly. “Could you shut your mouth please?! What the hell are you trying to do?!”

Dahyun shrugs. “Just trying to help you get you lover's notice.”

“Fuck off.”

Chaeyoung leaves Dahyun. But after two steps, she turns. “Stop doing that, seriously. I warn you. That’s not funny. Stop trying to help me because what you did wasn't something that can be call a help. I was just being nice to you after that reject because I remember we are a partner. I do enjoy partnering with you, that’s why I don’t want to make distance with you. But since you just did that silly things just now—”

“I don’t want to be only a friend with you,” Dahyun interrupts, which make Chaeyoung angrier. “You know it. I will never give up.”

Dahyun leaves Chaeyoung. “You should warn yourself other than me. The war just begin. I will never give up even my rival is that perfect girl,” she says without a second glance to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung is left alone. Dahyun is walking towards Jeongyeon, who now are instructing the freshmens to gather up and will give them the rules to do as a theatre club members.

Chaeyoung snaps something. This meet, between Mina and Dahyun, is totally wrong. She shouldn’t let them meet each others even for a once.

_Oh my god._

***

“Hey.”

Mina greets Chaeyoung right after Chaeyoung opened the door. She came earlier than Chaeyoung, rarely. She's smiling as Chaeyoung just replies her greet with a smile and now approaches her. “You later than me, finally.”

“Yeah. One in a million. Such a rare moment.”

Chaeyoung throws her body to her bed. “I have a damn lot task to do. It’s great all that sucks tasks were done already.”

“That’s good. You can take a rest now.” Mina stands up. “I have to go to Momo’s place, by the way. So, don’t wait for me.” Chaeyoung nods, responding.

Mina now is shoving her stuff to her bag. Two minutes passed. Mina finishes her shoving and now sits at her bed, staring at Chaeyoung who still lying on her bed lazily.

“Uhm," Mina speaks up to get Chaeyoung’s attention. And yes, she got it. Chaeyoung lifts her head up and sees Mina staring at her. “You have something to tell?”

“Yeah. About the last meet with your friend, Kim Dahyun.”

Chaeyoung pushes her body up. “You know her name? I didn't tell you about it. How?”

Mina shrugs. “I remember her. She is the one who dance crazily on the dance floor every time she visits the club. You know it?” Chaeyoung shakes her head. “She’s famous in the lesbian club.”

Chaeyoung looks a bit shock, but then she just chuckles. “Never expected it before. But, okay, what’s the main problem?”

Mina rubs her neck even it’s not itchy. “About you rejected her. Was that the thing you wanted to tell me before?”

“What?”

“I mean, you looked so happy yesterday. Was that because of that rejected? Well, that’s not something to be happy for but, you know what I mean, right?”

_Honestly, no._

Mina looks a bit flustered. Her eyes are shaking and she can’t speak the words clearly. This is the first time Chaeyoung sees Mina that nervous.

“Okay. I rejected her because I don’t like her. That simple.”

Chaeyoung think that’s the answer which Mina want to hear because Mina now nods understand. She's staring at Chaeyoung blankly. She opens her mouth and going to say another words but then she closes it before she let out a word. “Okay, then. I’ll leave now.”  
Chaeyoung nods.

Mina takes her bag and walks towards the door. Right before she left, she turns. “That’s nice to hear that you rejected her. I don’t know what will I do if know that you just owned by another people. Still can’t accept it, honestly. Since you are baby-tiger.” Mina smiles. “You’re mine.”

Still managing a smile on her face, Mina leaves. Left Chaeyoung with confusedness of Mina’s last words.

_You’re mine._

“Hell, yeah!”

Chaeyoung grabs her baby-tiger doll and pushes it againts her face, screams happily there. She know that Mina always attacks her by her sweet words but it sounds better and sweeter after that realized. Chaeyoung rolls on her bed excitedly as she just being so damn happy right now. Cloud nine. Mina, the girl she loves, just said she’s hers!

After thirty minutes of crazy rolling—and Chaeyoung still feels so happy—Chaeyoung then pushes up her body, decides to clean herself up and gets ready to sleep. She spends another thirty minutes there, and when she finally comes out from the bathroom, she hears her phone's ringing loudly. She rushly grabs it when the call suddenly end. Left the screen on and shows 7 misscalls from her roommate.

_What the hell happened?_

Still using only a towel to covering her mini body, Chaeyoung starts typing to ask Mina what happen. But then another call come. Still from the same person who did the 7 misscalls before.

Chaeyoung swipes the green part on the screen.

“Hello?”

_“Chaeyoung-a!”_

Mina’s voices is sounds so awful. Her breathes are racing and her voice doesn’t sound so clear. She’s in rush right now, Chaeyoung guesses.

“What happened?”

 _“Momo!”_  Finally. A main cause of that 7 misscalls had been mentioned.  _“She is missing!”_

_What?_

“What?! Missing? How can?!”

_“There’s no time to explain! Seriously I don’t know what to do! Oh my god!”_

Chaeyoung can hear Mina sobbing. She sounds so worry and not calm like the way she always do. She’s panic. Totally panic.  _“Help me please! I can’t think clearly! I’m searching for her in our neighborhood but I got nothing! Oh my god! What if something bad happen to her?”_

“Calm down!” Chaeyoung trying to calm Mina down. But she failed, of course. Mina still sounds so panic. Chaeyoung can clearly know it from her racing breaths. “I’ll help you find her.”

_“Thank you! I’m still searching for her now! Thank you, Chaeyoung-a!”_

Chaeyoung not even have a chance to reply that thanks because Mina hung up the call already. Chaeyoung stares at her phone for a while, before she throws it and fastly dressing up.

_Oh my god, Momo. What the hell are you trying to do? So this is what you’ve been planning when you pretending to be calm and be a good listener before?_

Chaeyoung finished dressing. She takes her phone, her wallet, and put it fastly on her bag. Thinking of Mina who sounds so panic and worry makes Chaeyoung feels a bit jealous but she knows it’s not a right time to be jealous. Mina loves Momo as a friend. Not more.  
Thinking of Mina sobbing in somewhere does make Chaeyoung moves faster.

_I’ll find you, Momo._

She finished preparing, then walks to the door. She opens the door and shocked, sees Momo's standing in front of her now. Innocently, waving her hand excitedly.

“Hi.”


	12. Hi, Chaeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

Chaeyoung couldn’t even let out a word. She's too shocked. A girl who's been locked up for almost 2 years, now standing innocently, waving her hand excitedly in front of Chaeyoung. She even throws a wide smile, acts like there’s nothing wrong with her presence.

“Hi, Chaeyoung-a. Remember me? I’m—”

“Hirai Momo.”

Momo looks so happy since Chaeyoung remember her. She nods.

Met Momo who now is standing in front of herself made Chaeyoung utterly baffled. But she knows she have to do something. Chaeyoung's still holding her own phone. She knows she must tell Mina that Momo is here, so Mina would not worry too much and could be calmer. She lifts her hand up, going to tell Mina when Momo stoles her phone fastly. “Don’t, please.”

“What?” Chaeyoung freezes. Not even expected what just Momo did. “Give my phone back, please.”

“I wouldn't do that. You’re going to tell Mina that I’m here, right? Please, don’t. Let me spend some minutes here. I come here to see you.”

_ What?! _

“Why? Why me?”

“Can you invite me to your room first, please?” says Momo. But she sure Chaeyoung will not do that so she just burges in. “Well, let see your room, with Mina.”

Momo then enters the room, pushes Chaeyoung’s body which smaller than hers. She keeps turning her head around, analizing every detail of room 336 which is first time she sees. She smiles while imagining Mina, her best friend, is living in this room peacely.

“Okay, I’m sorry to disturb you. But can you explain me how could you get out from the house?”

Momo turns, glancing at Chaeyoung who now looks so hopeless. Her eyes are shaking and she looks so don’t-know-what-to-do. Chaeyoung must tell Mina right now but Momo still owning her mobilephone on her palm. Momo looks so lame right now, innocent and lovely. It makes Chaeyoung want to let Momo spend some minutes in her room and give her some freedom for a while.

“Well, the nanny was having a damn deep sleep and I easily took the key,” Momo shrugs. “Honestly I can do it everytime when she sleep because she always sleep so deep and it’s hard to wake her up. But I chose to be a good girl and didn't do something worrying. But this time, I have to do this.” A break. “I have to meet you. I have something to tell to you.”

Chaeyoung petrified. She couldn’t believe that this girl who just being copped for 2 years darely do something risky just for her! Chaeyoung still can’t understand why Momo cod arrived here safely and didn't something bad like throw her body to the passing car. Well, Chaeyoung doesn’t want to imagine it but based on Mina’s story, Momo always try to suicide herself everytime she has a chance. But seeing Momo standing here, safely arrived, is such an evidence that this girl is not that traumatic.

“You must be confused how can I arrived here safely, right?” Momo lopsidedly smiles, as though she heard what Chaeyoung thought about. “I did stole some money from the nanny too. And for the address, I lived here for such a long time and I know this area already. I knew that she's studying in this university. She must be living on one of the dorm near the campus. And for her room, I asked someone I met at the first floor. Is that enough to answer your questions?”

Chaeyoung gulps nervously and nods slightly. “Okay, then, you have something to tell, right? Go on.”

Momo smiles, throws her lovely stare at Chaeyoung who looks speechless. “I like you.”

_ Oh my god! Again?! _

“Are you a lesbian?!” bravely, Chaeyoung throws a dead question. Momo got dazed for a while, and then fall into a big laugh. She laughs, laughs and laughs hardly and after a minute, she bites her own lip to stop the laughter.

“I was pregnant before.”

“What?”

“I bet you knew it already, right? Mina told you everything. That is Mina who I know.” She smiles again. “I was pregnant before, and did an abortion. You know it?”

Chaeyoung shakes her head. Doesn't understand. “What’s the point of your statement just now?”

Momo sighs hopelessly. “I was fvcking with a boy. Well, even he left me alone with my pregnancy but I do enjoy the make-up.” Momo stops as she looks Chaeyoung is covering her mouth speechlessly. She smirks. “I’m a normal girl.”

Not sure what should she do, happy as Momo is a normal girl, or still managing her uncontroable surprised face because of Momo’s statement just sounds so straightforward, so Chaeyoung chooses to throw a smile. And yeah, it looks totally full of forcing. “It’s good to heard that you are a normal.”

Momo chuckles. “But you’re not, right?”

“Eh?!”

Momo throws her body to Mina’s bed. She knew it that the blue bed one is her bestfriend’s bed since she loves penguin so much. “You like Mina.”

Five seconds. That is a time Chaeyoung needs to deciphering Momo’s words. And still, even she understood already, she still left speechless. 

“Don’t be so surprise. That's pretty obvious, you know. That flustered and nervousness,” says Momo as she takes one of Mina’s penguin-doll and hugs it cutely. “You love Mina. That’s why I like you. As a friend, of course.”

Chaeyoung gulps. “But wait. Is that even a reason to like someone? Because I love Mina?”

_ Oh yeah I finally said it that I love Mina with my own mouth. _

Chaeyoung blushed.

But Momo nods. She pushes her body up and folding her legs, finding the most comfortable position as she think the conversation will be a longer one. “Yeah, that’s enough. At least I know that you will not hurt Mina. Am I right?”

Chaeyoung just keeps in silent. She never thought about it before. That hurting, or aching, or something. All she know is she loves Mina and that’s all. She never thought about having Mina or even hurting Mina. Like  _ how can I hurt Mina when I not even own her? _

Chaeyoung gulps again. “But she’s not even mine. I can’t even hurt her.”

“But if one day you own her, you will not hurt her, right?”

Chaeyoung halted. She never thought about it before but she sure the answer of Momo’s question is—

“No.” Chaeyoung smiles in the middle of her blushing. “I will not hurt her. I promise.”

Momo looks so satisfied with Chaeyoung’s words. That cause her happy smiles. She looks so proud of Chaeyoung. “I knew it. That’s why I like you.”

Chaeyoung still sunk on confusedness when Momo jumps down from Mina’s bed. She walks towards Chaeyoung and hugs her. “Please, take care of her.”

_ Wait? _

“What’s wrong?”

Momo still hugging her tightly. She lets Chaeyoung after ten seconds of hug. “Take care of her. I beg you.”

Chaeyoung shakes her head. Still sinking even deeper on confusedness. “I don’t understand. Why would you came here and confronted some risky things just to meet me and say that words?”

Momo sighs tiredly. “I’m such a burden for Mina and Jihyo. They take care of me nicely. Me, who always do something worrying and burdening. I know they are tired already with their own schedules but still, they spend a lot of their times to come visit me who just could eat, poop, sleep, and eat again.”

“One day, when Jihyo took turn to take care of me, she came to my room and I was lying on my bed. She came, and sat beside me. She stroked my head, then she whispered something.”

Momo sighs, full of sorrow. “She said is that okay if they send me to a phychiatric hospital. Well, that time I tried a lot to kill myself and that was such a pity that I always ended safely. They, Mina and Jihyo, they suffered a lot because of me. I heard they crying almost every night they spent by took care of me. They cried in the kitchen, or toilet, or else. They cried in silent, but I can heard it clearly since the whole house are so quiet. I do know they cried a lot because of me. Because of my traumatic effect that always make me want to kill my useless self. So when Jihyo asked me that question, I wasn’t angry or mad. I nodded. Without said anything.”

Momo takes a break. Chaeyoung could see Momo’s eyes are well up by tears. But as Momo blinks up fastly, the tears gone and she smiles. “I thought that is the best choice we have. The phychiatric hospital will take care of me nicely, and healing me too at the same time. They can visits me whenever they want and I will have a lot of fun time to spend there. I can sleep, eat, then sleep again without have to burdening them. I was getting myself ready to be send there when that night come. Mina and Jihyo, they fought.”

_ Fought? _

“What happened?” Chaeyoung keeps listening for Momo’s story. Momo’s story is a bit rare that Chaeyoung still couldn’t believe it. This whole time, Chaeyoung just listened a story from Mina’s side, and definitely, Mina never tell Chaeyoung about this part. This part, which just show Mina’s coward side, Chaeyoung sure she will never hear it out from Mina’s mouth.

Momo smiles, hopelessly. “Mina didn’t agree with Jihyo. Even when Mina knew that was the only best choice we have, she still won’t let go of me. She felt bad to send me. She said that she’ll take care of me and will always be in my side everytime because I am her best friend. She yelled a lot that night, Jihyo too. But Mina is a good debater, for your info, and she won the war.”

A tear finally slides down Momo’s cheek. “And now, here I am, being copped with my own friends and living sadly on a jail called house. I can’t feel the outside air since the windows are always being locked. I can’t cook, well I can’t cook anyway but at least I can spend my empty time by cook something but I can’t even do that since the kitchen just filled up without a stove or knife. If I be sent to the phychiatric hospital, I can breath the fresh air every morning, and I can do a lot of activities there. But now I’m living as a burdening and worrying of my own friends which even make me wish my own death.”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, disagree with Momo. “But, she loves doing it. They love taking care of you. You don’t have to feel that way.”

Momo smiles. “I know they love me. But they must know that I love them too. And I want them to be free, and enjoy their life happily without have to worrying about me.”

Momo sighs. Smiles so sincerely. “And I will give them their freedom which is their own right.”

Heard that kind of words came from Momo’s mouth, Chaeyoung starts feeling worry. There is something wrong with Momo’s words that sounds like, her last words.

“What you gonna do? Where will you go that you can’t take care of Mina and should ask me to do that?”

Momo halted for a while, then she shrugs. “I’m not going anywhere. Just stay here and be a good listener as usual. I just, want to make sure you do your job as your pleasure.” Momo chuckles. “And I believe you’ll do it happily.”

After said that words, Momo walks towards the door. When she arrived at the frame of the door, she turns. “What are you doing? Come on!”

“What?”

“You’re not going to tell Mina that I came here to meet you and saying that words, right? She’ll force you to tell her what I told you and I beg you to keep it on secret. Can you do that?”

Chaeyoung nods, not sure what should she do but she just nods. Momo smiles. “So the story will be you found me while I was staring at the jokbal restaurant, then you bought me some jokbal and we ate together there. How is it?”

Chaeyoung nods again. 

She trails Momo who now steps outside. She locks the door, and follows Momo to the downstairs.

_ This girl is not that mad. She can told me a good story to be listened. She showed me something will never be known except from her. She just an innocent girl who once fooled by a rascal boy and being traumatic for the rest of her life. She is nice, warm, and lovely. And cute too. I guess I know why Mina absolutely insist on keeping her by themself. She's totally deserve this kind of love. _

Chaeyoung stares at Momo’s back. She smiles unconsciously.

_ Don’t worry, Momo-ssi. I’ll take care of my baby-penguin. _

***

In the last hour, Momo and Chaeyoung was together on Chaeyoung’s room. But now, they still together. Sitting and eating jokbal deliciously. Well, only Momo who eats he whole menu and Chaeyoung just sits quietly, watching Momo eating deliciously. That’s enough to make Chaeyoung feel full.

“Is it that delicious?”

Chaeyoung grins when Momo raises her face. Momo nods. Her mouth still full and chewing cutely. “If you curious with the taste, just take a bite then.”

Chaeyoung flicks her hands, rejects it. She lost her appetite this night. She’s tired enough to enjoy the foods. “You can eat all of it. I ate already before.”

And Momo nods.

“You called Mina?”

Chaeyoung nods, still staring at Momo and she even wondering how much portion Momo could eat. “She said she’ll be here in an hour.”

“Then, how about have some talk about her with me?”

“Eh?”

“Why you like her?”

“Eh?” Chaeyoung is speechless. She gulps.  _ It’s okay. Momo is Mina’s bestfriend. It’s okay to tell her.  _ “Well, she’s cute and nice. Warm, gorgeous. Everything about her are just perfect.”

Momo chuckles. “I heard a lot of that word about her. Perfect.” Momo feeds herself. “When we’re both still a highschooler, me, Mina and Jihyo, we were in the same school. And that time, there were bunch of boys who falling in love with Mina and Mina’s days always filled with their confession.” Momo chuckles again. “I can’t believe she’s a lesbian. How poor they are. Wasting their time to chasing at Mina who not even interested with a dick.”

Chaeyoung coughs, get choked with her drink which just she drank when Momo said that words. Chaeyoung keeps tapping her chest to make her choked getting better when Momo laughs at her. “You must be surprised with my words, huh? Sorry,” says Momo without putting a sincere in her words. Well, she enjoys Chaeyoung’s shockness.

“Mina's ideal type, you curious about it?” Momo's still chewing. “She likes a mature and cute girl. Dilligent, cool, quiet, calm. And luckily, I found it all on you.”

_ Wait _ .

“Pardon?”

“You’re cute. But at the same time, you’re mature. You’re cool and calm. So attractive.”

“Are you sure you’re not a lesbian?”

“Watch you mouth, small,” Momo smirks. “I’m sure you’ll be fit well with Mina. I’m sure Mina like you. Just tell her your feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did she called you with her own made nickname? Because she did it to me. She calls me Momo the Pig. So mean, right? So, did she?”

_ Baby-tiger? _ “She did.”

Momo nods satisfied. “She's definitely like you. I’m totally sure. That’s okay. I’m in your side and I’ll totally supporting you to be with Mina.”

“What?”

“Momo!”

Chaeyoung turns as Mina cuts their conversation. Mina walks fastly to the table where Momo and Chaeyoung sitting. When she arrives at the table, she slaps Momo. Not too hard but not too light too. And that slap make Chaeyoung feels a bit afraid.

“You stupid! What the hell are you thinking?!” Mina starts yelling, while Momo rubs her getting-pink cheek—still chewing—and her stares is totally innocent—so cute as usual. Luckily, there just a few visitors at the restaurant. They do watching Mina who just arrived and yelling but Mina doesn’t even care about it. Right after that yell, Mina sits beside Momo and pulls Momo to her hug.

“Stupid! Stupid! I’m so worry of you!” she whispers madly. She hugs Momo tightly, while Momo now raising her hands to replies Mina’s hug. “How could you do that?! You’re so mean! Stupid! You’re so stupid!”

“I’m stupid. I know it. I’m sorry.”

Chaeyoung understand why Mina slapped Momo before. She totally worry of Momo. Chaeyoung can see it from Mina’s hard sob and her tight hug. She’s angry, she’s mad, but at the same time, she's worry like crazy of Momo. Moreover, that slap is not so hard that will hurt Momo. Proved, Momo still chewing her jokbal happily. She not show a hurt expression. It’s look like she expected Mina will slap her.

While Mina still sobbing and hugging Momo tightly, and Momo still chewing her jokbal happily, Chaeyoung stands up and walks outside. It’s better to give them some time together. It’s up to Mina, what will she do to Momo. Another slap, or else. But Chaeyoung sure they need some ‘private’ time.

While sitting at a bench in the outside of the restaurant, Chaeyoung starts wondering.  _ Mina likes me? _ Momo’s world are so trusting because they’re best friend. Momo knows Mina so well, so does Mina.

Momo told Chaeyoung to tell her feeling to Mina. She told Chaeyoung to confess.  

_ Confess. Should I try it? _

***

Mina stayed at Momo’s place last night. Chaeyoung is sure Mina was nagging Momo on the way to Momo’s place. But Chaeyoung saw Momo smiled last night, sincerely, warmly. She even thanked to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung sure Momo will be okay. Like, oh my god, she was with Mina, her best friend. How angry Mina is, she still loves Momo no matter what.

Today is Saturday. Chaeyoung doesn’t have any class for Saturday, resting day. She planned to spend her day inside her room, watching drama, and another lazy things. So, there she is, lying on her bed, with her laptop which playing a drama. Chaeyoung groans. It still 10 am, but Chaeyoung already groaning for multiple times.

She was about to continue her sleep when suddenly Mina opens the door. She's holding a paper bag.  _ Subway _ . Pretty expensive sandwiches.

“Morning.”

Mina jolts because of Chaeyoung’s greet. When she found Chaeyoung is lying on her own bed lazily, she chuckles. “You starled me. I thought you’re not here.”

“Why?”

“Well, you always spent your Saturday with your friend, Tzuyu,” Mina shrugs. She walks and takes a sit on her bed. “Sandwich? I bought two.”

Mina offers Chaeyoung a sandwich which and Chaeyoung takes it. She didn't have a breakfast yet. Mina’s arrival is such a bless for her empty belly. “Thanks.”

They both are so silent. No talk, just enjoying their breakfast. Chaeyoung suddenly remember Momo’s order.

_ Just tell her your feeling. _

Chaeyoung gulps.

“How is Momo?”

Mina raises her head, staring at Chaeyoung who just open a conversation. Mina nods. “She’s okay. She told me everything. How she got the key, how she got there near our campus, everything. She told me too that she did it because she miss the jokbal from that restaurant. Luckily she met you. Thank you. I don’t know what would I do if you’re not there to help me.”

Chaeyoung blushed. “That’s nothing.”

Chaeyoung takes another bite. Still thinking. Gulping, then finally—

“Do you like someone?”

Four words. Four words that make Mina throws a confuse stare to Chaeyoung. “What?”

“Do you like someone?” A replay. Chaeyoung hopes Mina wouldn't beg another replay because it will be totally hard for Chaeyoung.

Mina chuckles. “Why on earth you suddenly asked that?”

“Just, because,” Chaeyoung bites her thick lip. “I just want to know more about you.”

Mina shakes her head, smiling. “You heard something from Momo, right?”

_ Yeah, I did. _

Chaeyoung gulps. “Yeah, I did.”

“What’s that about?”

Chaeyoung clears her throat. “Well, she told me about your ideal type.”

Mina laughs with her busy mouth—chewing. “My ideal type? Seriously? What was it she said to you? About my ideal type.”

Chaeyoung finished her sandwich. Now her hands are busy squishing each others. “She said you like the cute one, mature, cool, and—”

“Wow, she still know me that well. Nice to hear that.” Mina interrupts. She continues feeding herself.

The conversation is ended, without Mina didn't even answer Chaeyoung's question.

“So, what’s the answer?”

“What?”

“You like someone, right? With that criteria?”

Mina laughs again. This time is longer and bigger. She bites her lip and ends the laughter. “Are you so curious with that?”

“I just want to know more about you. You know, we’re a roommate. We should sharing about that kind of stuff, right?”

“How about you? Do you like someone?”

“Eh?”

Oh yeah. Mina. She's the best one of throwing such a deadly question. And now, Mina just did it. Her question, left Chaeyoung speechless, lost her word. Flustered.

“Do you like someone?”

“I—”

“I’ll answer your question if you promise to answer my question too.”

“I can’t—”

“I do like someone.”

Chaeyoung freezes, while Mina finished her sandwich too. She takes a tissue from her bag and wipes her mouth. “I like someone. And I’m going to tell you who is she. You ready?”

_ Oh. My. God! _

_ I’m ready. _

_ No, I’m not. _

_ Yes, I’m ready. _

_ Hell, yeah, I’m not ready. _

“I’m ready.”

Chaeyoung's heart starts racing. Her breath too. She’s sweating.

Mina chuckles. “You look so tensed. Relax yourself a bit.”

_ How could I'm relaxing when you gonna tell me someone you like?! _

“O-okay. Sorry.”

“Okay. She’s cute. Nice and warm.”

_ Such a good opening! Momo told me that I’m cute, nice and warm too! _

Chaeyoung could see Mina’s face which starts getting red. “She’s cool, and mature. She always do something dilligently and finished all of it perfectly.”

_ Me! That’s me! _

Mina couldn’t hold her smile now. “She always take care of me nicely. She helps me a lot. She’s a bit clueless but that’s one of thousands why I like her.”

_ Clueless? Am I? Okay, I am! _

Mina's still blushing. “She have a short hair. Tomboy but still damn pretty.”

_ That’s definitely me! _

Mina chuckles. “Well, that’s enough for you to guess her name, right?”

_ What?!  _

Chaeyoung shakes her head. But she couldn’t hide her happy smile because Mina’s words are totally referring to herself. “I’m not sure.”

Mina rolls her eyes while smirking. “You are so clueless, huh?”

“Me? Clueless? Am I?”

“You should have know her name based on my explanation, right?”

“I don’t know, Mina. I don’t know.”  _ Please don’t hanging me like this! _

“Ohh, keep trying, then.”

_ Cute. Nice. Warm. Cool. Mature. Dilligent. Take care of you nicely. Help you a lot. Clueless. Short hair. Tomboy and pretty at the same time. _

_ Then— _

_ Me? _

Chaeyoung going to say her own name when Mina says with ease, “And older.”

...

“And taller too.”

...

“Could you guess it now?”

Chaeyoung doesn't answer. That two addition criterias. That two addition did make Chaeyoung couldn't say any word.

That two addition criterias are definitely not Chaeyoung!

“Still don’t know her name?”

_ Cute. Nice. Warm. Cool. Mature. Dilligent. Take care of you nicely. Help you a lot. Clueless. Short hair. Tomboy and pretty at the same time. _

_ Then— _

_ No! Don’t you dare to say her name! I don’t care! _

Mina smiles. Gummy one. “Then let me tell you her name, baby-tiger. Her name is—”

_ No! Please don’t! I don’t care about her name anymore! So don’t! I beg you! Don’t you dare to say her name—! _

“Yoo Jeongyeon.” Mina smiles. Not even glances at Chaeyoung whose expression changes so sudden. “Her name is Yoo Jeongyeon. I like her.”


	13. Yoo Jeongyeon

 

Yoo Jeongyeon. So that name. A name which owned by a girl who owned Mina's heart.

Yoo Jeongyeon. And not Son Chaeyoung.

Heard Yoo Jeongyeon's name mentioned by Mina as a girl who she likes, Chaeyoung feels like her soul just passed out from her main body and flew away to nowhere.

"How is it?"

Chaeyoung not answer as she can't feels anything right now.

Except that pain, which now starts spreading Chaeyoung's heart.

Mina chuckles. "You must be so surprise, huh? Me too. Like finally I can said it to you."

Chaeyoung's eyes shaking. She gulps. Her body feel so limp like she just going to let her body fall to the ground.

"How can-?"  _you mentioned that name and not my name?!_  Chaeyoung's words not even finished yet. Chaeyoung can't even end it. The pain, it really hit Chaeyoung so damn hard.

"How can I like her?"

Chaeyoung heart getting more aching since Mina just laughs, full of joy.

"I admiring her since a long time ago. Even she have a girlfriend already, and her girlfriend is my friend too, Im Nayeon, I still can't stop myself from liking her."

_No. It's not what I want to hear._

Chaeyoung keep gulping. Her eyes can't stop shaking as she feels totally speechless. She never feel this pain before. It's really hurting. Make her wanna cry. But Chaeyoung can't cry. Not in front of Mina. This girl just broke her heart with that two words-Yoo Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung can't cry in front of Mina. Not in front of this perfect girl who just broke Chaeyoung's heart but still manage her pretty smile like she did nothing wrong.

_Well, she don't know my feeling toward her. I can't blame her._

"So, what about you?"

Chaeyoung still can't let out a word.

"Who do you like?"

Mina asked that to the sorrowfull of Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung's eyes still shaking. _I love you!_

"I-I don't like anyone," forcely she says it, with a husky voice. Gulps. "I don't have someone to be love."

Mina dazing for a while, then pouting. "You promise me to answer my question if I answered yours. Why told me a lie?"

"I'm not lying!"

Mina freezing. Son Chaeyoung just yelled at her, with such a mad glare. Mina don't know why Chaeyoung just raised her voice when answered her joke. She wasn't mean that serious. It's okay if Chaeyoung don't want to tell Mina who she likes. Mina respect privacy. But Chaeyoung just answered her joke with a yell, such a shocking reply. Mina speechless. She can't reply Chaeyoung's yell. Mina never expected to be yelled by Chaeyoung, a lame baby-tiger.

On the other side, Son Chaeyoung just same as Mina, speechless. She just yelled at the girl she loved, such an unconscious. She is so confuses. All what she can feels is only her heart which hurting so hard right now. She can't feels the rest. A joy? What is that? A bullshit?

That yell. She don't know how to explain it, Mina looks so shock now. That yell, even Chaeyoung can't believe it too. It just came out so sudden, out of nowhere.

They both sinking in silent. Mina with her confuseness of Chaeyoung's yelled, and Chaeyoung still with her aching heart which getting more and more sore.

"I'm sorry." Finally, Chaeyoung break the awkward moment. "I will not yell at you again. I'm sorry."

Mina not answer. She just nods slightly and looking her own hands squishing each others. They both still sitting on their own bed, with the same awkward moment. Until suddenly, Chaeyoung jumps from her bed. "I have to go." She throws a damn-full-of-forcing smile. "See ya."

Mina just going to say bye when Chaeyoung runs toward the door and left so fast. Not even brought a belonging, she even forget to close the door. Left Mina alone, who now feels sorry. Chaeyoung looks so dissapoint, but Mina don't know why. It just a simple conversation. Mina told Chaeyoung the truth and what Mina did was just asked back to Chaeyoung. If Chaeyoung don't want to tell Mina, is totally okay. Not gonna change Mina's life, anyway. And moreover, Chaeyoung was the one who asked Mina to tell her the one she likes.

Mina can't blame Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung is younger than her and Mina have to act like the older one here. Manage the condition, choose the right time to talk with Chaeyoung, and else. And for now, Mina will give Chaeyoung times to calm down herself.

Mina sighs. Can't rid the sorry feeling even it's not all her fault.

While Chaeyoung, the little beast, she just runs to a room near theirs. Room 330. Tzuyu's room.

She barges in, and also slams the door, found a couple just having some fun talk inside. That four balleyes suddenly focusing at Chaeyoung, a tiny girl who just ran towards their door and entered harsly without permittion or even a knock. Tzuyu, she stands and approaching Chaeyoung, planned to nag her when suddenly Chaeyoung cry.

Finally.

Finally, Chaeyoung can cry.

The tears. It suddenly came out and keep coming heavily.

It keeps coming and coming, hardly and unpatiently keep wetting Chaeyoung's cheeks.

Chaeyoung want to stop it. She really needs to stop it and answers Tzuyu's and Sana's full-of-worry question which just keep asked to her . But she can't. She can't stop the tears. She can't fight the tears which keep swifting down her cheeks. She can't hold down the tears. She even wondering how can she held this heavy tears when she was with Mina before? Why? And how?

Chaeyoung can't help it. All she can do now is just letting the tears falling down and wetting the floor. She sobbing. She keep crying, left Tzuyu and Sana confuse because they do know nothing. Chaeyoung keep crying and not even stop to give Sana and Tzuyu an explaination. So Sana, the oldest one, take an initiative and pulls Chaeyoung to her hug. Give permittion to Chaeyoung to cry on her shoulder.

And yes, Chaeyoung cry more harder there. Her shoulders shaking up and down, and Sana hugging her tightly when Tzuyu just standing there with a blank-confuse face. Sana sometimes rubs Chaeyoung back, try to calm Chaeyoung down but it keep failing. Chaeyoung keep sobbing, keep crying.

Not even get tired. She keep crying.

All night.

The only one Chaeyoung feels is that hurt feeling.

Not else.

That hurt feeling that cause this falling tears.

That hurt feeling because of Mina.

_Myoui Mina._

_That stupid-penguin!_

_How dare you?!_

***

Mina woke up and found no Chaeyoung. Her bed is empty. Still tidy like last night. Not even get touched.

 _Maybe she doing her important task with her friends._  And that's all what Mina thought about Chaeyoung. She manages to keep positive thinking and not accuses Chaeyoung anything.

So she just getting herself ready and go to the campus. She have morning class, and will ends at afternoon.

Mina thought that she will meet Chaeyoung in this afternoon since the theatre club will hold their second meeting with the freshmen. A selection. The theatre club will give the freshmens a task-to-done that will decide who can join the theatre club. 'First, you choose us. Then we will choose you', that's the slogan of the theatre club. They will decide who suitable as a part of the club based on the result of the test and proper to join the theater club and the one who failed can leave the club.

And Mina absolutely know the test even she's not a member of the club. Well, she helps Jeongyeon so much. And the test is one of hundred helps Mina done.

Mina is one of an important person for the test.

She is so excited to watch and enjoy what she have done for the test. So she unconsciously runs towards the theatre building right after the morning class finished. She found a bunch of freshmens sitting in a circle, surrounding a tomboy girl who now standing coolly. She is waiting for Mina. And when Mina arrived, she widened her smile. "Finally," says Jeongyeon, full of relieved.

"Sorry," Mina grins. "I just ran after the class finished but I still late, so sorry." Mina smiles as the girl she likes just throws a smile to her.

"It's okay. Since you here now, so let's just start."

Mina then found an empty chair out from the circle. An empty seat beside Nayeon's who now is sitting there and watching her girlfriend giving the freshmens an explaination about the selection test.

"Sit here, Mina-a," says Nayeon as she smiles like a white-rabbit.

Nayeon looks so pretty as usual. Even Mina admiring Jeongyeon so much, and want Jeongyeon look at her as a girl-not as a friend-for once, Mina still have an inferior feels. Well, she can't beat Nayeon anyway. Nayeon is flawless. A bunny teeth, big eyes, plumpy lips, perfect face, a nice body shape. She is so perfect. Fit Jeongyeon so well. All of the students in this university are knew already that they are a couple. They always walking together. If Jeongyeon is here, so do Nayeon. That also works to with Nayeon. Everywhere you meet this bunny teeth girl, then you will meet Jeongyeon too, standing beside Nayeon. They look so perfect. Relationship goals. There's a lot of peoples who ship this couple too. They named it 2yeon. Cute, right?

But there is Mina. A perfect girl, admiring stupidly at Jeongyeon who already owned by the bunny teeth girl. Loving in silent, not even think to confess her feeling.

So here they are. Nayeon and Mina, sitting together, watching a short-hair girl they both loved. The different is Nayeon owned the girl-crush girl and Mina not.

Sad, right?

Mina starts searching for her roommate, Chaeyoung. Mina found the little beast is sitting calmly, blank face, beside Dahyun.

_Why Dahyun is always beside Chaeyoung whenever I see Chaeyoung? Is she still try to wins Chaeyoung's heart?_

Mina want to say hi to Chaeyoung but she looks so serious and not even realize Mina presence. So Mina hold her hand back and stay still.

"You done the scripts?"

Mina turns and found Nayeon asked her. The bunny teeth girl staring at her with a pretty smile in her face. Mina replies the smile and nods. "Yeah. I made three. Just in case," says Mina as she offering her scripts to Nayeon. Nayeon widened her eyes and accepts the scripts. "It's pretty much." Nayeon chuckles.

Mina shrugges. "Well, we don't know how much freshmens who register to the club."

Nayeon nods. She starts reading the scripts, one by one. Sometimes she chuckles while reading the scripts. Funny scene. She laughs when she reading one of the scripts.

"Titanic?"

Mina rubs her nape. "Yeah. I think that's a good drama to be performed."

"But this one will be so hard. Moreover, almost the freshmen here are a girls. You know what I mean, right?"

Mina chuckles. "Well, more difficult the test is, then we will get the more qualified one," Mina throws her argument. "And the qualified one is a person who can done all of the role. No matter it's a man or a woman role. That simple."

Nayeon pouting her plumpy lips and nodding, agree with Mina. "Then, let's see how the test work."

Nayeon puts the scripts on her lap and starts pay attention to her girlfriend. So do Mina. She now listening all of what Jeongyeon says.

"So, now, we will start the selection test," Jeongyeon opens the meeting. About 24 freshmens, more than a half are woman, are staring at the standing Jeongyeon. "So the test will be a pretty hard selection. You guys will playing a drama. Each of you."

The freshmens start whispering each others.

"We prepared a lot of differents scripts. What you have to do is playing the role you got. You will take the sweepstakes we prepared before. There, you will found a name of the scripts and the role you will play."

The sounds of whispering getting louder.

"You guys have a month for preparing the drama. Remember, show us the best. We just choose the best of you."

The whispering getting louder when Jeongyeon leave the circle and walks to Nayeon and Mina.

"Give me the scripts."

Nayeon give Jeongyeon the scripts with no words. Jeongyeon takes it and reading it for a secs. Then she nods. She smiles at Mina. "I know I can trust you." Then she going back to the middle of the circle, left Mina blushing.

Jeongyeon for once again, standing in the middle of the circle. She lifts up the scripts, show it to the freshmens who looks so curious with the drama they will play.

"This is the scripts. You guys can read it after you all get the role you'll play. The sweepstakes is in Nayeon's hand. There," Jeongyeon pointing at Nayeon who now smiling widely. "You guys will take a sweepstakes in my stupid girlfriend and then you guys can take a look of this scripts. Now, you guys can take the sweepstakes."

Then the freshmens vying to get the sweepstakes from Nayeon. The situation becomes a little hectic. Mina, who dislike a bustling situation, choosed to stands up and step aside. Give more room to the hectic freshmens.

As Jeongyeon just yelled loudly because the hectic situation, the freshmens then fastly make a line to take the sweeptakes. Mina smiles when she sees a little tiger is in the line. Her face looks a bit nervous and she can't stop squishing her tiny paw.

 _Cutie_.

Mina still not having a talk with Chaeyoung for a day. Well, Chaeyoung just ran outside last night, not even said goodbye, and not back to the room. Honestly, Mina was worried before because Chaeyoung never done this before but as she just looking the little tiger standing there, still cutely, and looks just as usual as she is, Mina feels relieved. At least Chaeyoung is fine, she guess.

Chaeyoung is still in the line, waiting for her turn to take the role. Her face is totally nervous because she is afraid she can't do the role nicely. Well, she have joined a drama club before but this one is totally different. She don't need a selection test to be one of the member of the club. She done three drama when she was in highschool and she thought it was good enough for a highschoolers drama. But the theatre drama in university will totally different and Chaeyoung is afraid of that.

Mina, who still enjoying watching her tiny roommate is standing in the line, smiling unconsciously. She waiting for Chaeyoung who finally get turn to take the role. She takes a piece of paper from Nayeon's palm and squish it without even take a peek of it. She then turns and finally the roommates eyes are met.

Chaeyoung still looks a bit awkward-Mina still don't know why but even Chaeyoung trying to hide it, Mina can sees it. She seems like have no choice except approaching Mina, so she does it. She walks toward Mina who folding her hand in front of her chest. Mina smiling because Chaeyoung still looks so nervous.

"What role you got?" Mina as the writer of the scripts asks Chaeyoung. She want to know what role Chaeyoung will play. Well, there's a lot of role Mina made in the scripts. A tomboy, a calm-girl, and else. She hope Chaeyoung got one of it because it fits Chaeyoung so well. If Chaeyoung did got that kind of role, then Chaeyoung will play the role enjoyably since she just being herself.

After asked the question, Mina just got a shook from Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung's eyes avoiding Mina's. "Well, I'm not open it yet. Still not ready."

Mina chuckles. "Don't worry. I made a lot of role that fit you well, and I'm sure you will play it nicely."

Mina not even for once see Chaeyoung's acting but she pretty sure her roommate will play amazingly. Chaeyoung is kind of dilligent and hard worker. That's why Mina sure Chaeyoung will slay the drama.

But not like Mina, Chaeyoung feels not sure. She shrugges. Still avoiding Mina's eyes. "I'm not sure. Just, I'm afraid."

Mina smiles to make Chaeyoung feel better. She grabs Chaeyoung straight shoulders and squishes it softly. Chaeyoung looks a bit surprise as she just widened her eyes and glancing at Mina with such a shock expression.

"I know you can do it. Fighting."

But still, Chaeyoung looks a bit down and not excited enough with the test. Looks like she forcing to be there. Moreover, she just turns her head and she looks a bit uncomfortable with Mina's hands grabbing her shoulders. She grimace, and lifting her shoulders up a bit to release her shoulders from Mina.

And because Mina can see Chaeyoung expression looks a bit uncomfortable, Mina release Chaeyoung's shoulders.

_What's wrong with you?_

"You okay?"

Heard that words, Chaeyoung chuckles. Full of force. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

But Chaeyoung who still avoiding Mina's eyes is looks so strange. She never do this before. She is a lame baby tiger and always be a cool, calm and warm girl. And Mina know Chaeyoung always replies her smiles with a smile too, even a slight one. But this, Chaeyoung looks so tense and keep rejecting the eye contact with Mina.

Mina looks a bit more longer than before at Chaeyoung's eyes when she finally notice it. Chaeyoung's swollen eyes.

"Your eyes look swollen. What happened?"

Chaeyoung covered it well with a spec. But Mina's eagle eyes can see it.

Mina's words just made Chaaeyoung more avoiding Mina's eyes. She even turns her body to avoiding Mina. "I'm okay. Just, not got enought sleep."

"Where did you slept last night?"

"Tzuyu's room. Don't worry, I'm okay."

Chaeyoung about going to leave when Dahyun suddenly comes and approach the roommates. She looks at Chaeyoung first, then to Mina.

"Wow. Look who are dating here."

"We're not dating. Watch your mouth," spits Chaeyoung coldly. Mina never heard Chaeyoung talked with that kind of cold words. But Dahyun looks not get bother with that cold words and just chuckles. "That's good. Then, just a little talk with roommate?"

"Shut up. Don't mess up with me now. I'm not in my mood."

Another spits from Chaeyoung which surprise Mina again.

Dahyun laughs. Not even feel sorry to make Chaeyoung angry. She glaring at Mina with kind of humiliate eyes. "Well, I just being curious with the role you got. Just that."

Chaeyoung's back still facing Mina, so Mina don't know Chaeyoung's expression. All what Mina can sees is Chaeyoung's shoulders which looks so stiff and tense.

"You don't need to know it. Let's go, Jeongyeon calling us to gather with the group there."

Chaeyoung stepping to the freshmens who now divided as three groups. Divided by the scripts they'll play of course. Mina can sees Chaeyoung takes a peek of her piece of paper the she walks toward the Titanic drama.

"She is in Titanic?"

Dahyun words make Mina turns to the white-like-tofu girl. She smirks while glancing at Mina. "I'm lucky. The girl I like is one group with me."

_She is in Titanic too?_

When Dahyun going to leave to join the group, Mina calls her. "Kim Dahyun!"

Dahyun turns with her brows squinting. "What?"

"Don't disturb her. She's mine."

Dahyun dazing for a while before she laughs. "She's yours? I don't think so." Dahyun smirks again. "I will not let her go and will not give up." She smiles cutely before she leave. Left Mina alone with such a peevish feeling.

Mina sees Dahyun joins the Titanic group. She hugs Chaeyoung shoulders and shake it like a good friend. Mina squints before she walks closer to the Titanic group. Not joining them, just stand beside them and watching the freshmens are showing their role each others.

"So," Jeongyeon for once again, spoke loudly to get the freshmens attention. She get it as she smiles proudly. "You guys are divided by the drama you'll play. They are your partners. From now, start practicing and getting more know about each other. You are a team but we will evauate you individualy. But for now, just keep practicing as a team. Team work is so important to make the drama you'll show seems amazingly. That's all from me. Thank you."

Jeongyeon's speech is continue with an applause from the freshmens.

After the meeting done, the freshmens not even disperse. They still gathering as a team and discussing the drama they play.

Mina who still curious with the role Chaeyoung got, approaching Chaeyoung who stands a bit lonely even her team is crowd enough. Dahyun is not there.

"Who you got?"

Chaeyoung looks a bit surprise with Mina's presence as her shoulders just look starled. Chaeyoung clears her throat. "Well, I'll play as Jack. The main cast of Titanic."

_Damn fit you so well, baby-tiger!_

"Then, who will be the Rose?"

Chaeyoung shrugges before a loud shriek heard.

"Me!"

Mina turns, sees Dahyun is walking closer to them proudly. She holding a piece of paper in front of her chest, showing every people that she is the one who'll play as Rose. And as she found the Jack is Chaeyoung, she approaching Chaeyoung fastly and happily.

She arrived and standing beside Chaeyoung excitedly. "I'm Rose. I'll be your partner for the drama. We'll be a couple!"

Chaeyoung face looks not good, totally not good.

But Mina's face is the worst one.

She remember the scripts she made.

There are a lot of kiss scene of Jack and Rose.


	14. Jack and Rose

 

“Oh my god!” Chaeyoung shouts. She glares at the mirror, sneering someone ugly with swollen eyes there. Yeah, it’s her, that someone who cried all night long last night in Tzuyu’s room. She couldn’t blame anyone about it, neither herself nor Mina. That swollen eyes, damn, it makes her looks so ugly. She will compress it soon. But now, she has to go to the morning class. No time for it now.

So, Chaeyoung tip toes to her room. She spent her night in Tzuyu’s room and when she woke up this morning, the two owners of the room were left already. Left her alone inside the room with swollen eyes and a tired body. She remembers when Sana embraced her tightly last night, made she cried harder on Sana’s shoulder. The latter forced her to sleep with her on her bed, so Chaeyoung slept with Sana there, wrapped inside Sana’s arms safely. It made Chaeyoung felt better. Now, Chaeyoung understands the reason why Tzuyu can’t help herself from Sana’s gayness.

Chaeyoung opens her room door, takes a peek, and sees no Mina. Chaeyoung remembers Mina has a morning class every Wednesday. She must be left already at the moment. So Chaeyoung enters the room and gets ready for her morning class. She checks her phone. Last night she just ran out without bring anything, even her phone. She found a message from unknown number.

**Please come to the theatre building this afternoon. We will hold our second meeting with the freshmen. This is important! We will be glad if you come and join us!**

**Im Nayeon**

That’s the message. The theater club will hold their second meeting. Chaeyoung plans to come when she suddenly remembers Mina. That girl. The girl who just broke her heart last night.

_She likes Yoo Jeongyeon._

Yoo Jeongyeon. That girl is the leader of the theater club. She has a girlfriend, Im Nayeon—who just sent the text.

_Can I even meet Yoo Jeongyeon's face?_

Chaeyoung shakes her head. She isn't sure she’ll be able to see Jeongyeon’s face. Because of that girl, Mina—

_Oh my, I shouldn’t blame anyone. Neither Mina nor Jeongyeon, this is not their fault. Mina broke my heart last night, but still, I can’t blame her for this shit._

Chaeyoung tries to keep her positive thought on her mind. She doesn't want her relationship between Mina or Jeongyeon turn into bad because of this. This isn't their fault. All she could blame for this tragedy is her own feeling towards Mina. That’s all.

Chaeyoung sighs. She decides to come to the theatre club. She's been wanting to join it so bad, and she can’t let her dream vanish away just because she doesn’t want to meet Mina—she comes to the theater club oftenly even though she isn't the member of it—or Jeongyeon. She believes that herself could press her madness towards Mina and be able to face Mina and Jeongyeon normally.

Chaeyoung walks to her bed, and sees a piece of memo there, on her bed. A word written with a cute way there. Well, it sounds so cute too anyway.

**Sorry TT**

**From your baby-penguin**

And that’s all. Cute, right?

Chaeyoung involuntarily smiles while reading it. Her chest throbs a bit, but she knows. She knows that her feeling towards Mina isn’t even change a bit even after all those shits happened.

_No, Mina. I’m sorry._

***

So, there she is, sitting in a circle with the other freshman. Waiting for the meeting to begin. She saw Jeongyeon before, with Nayeon. And unexpectedly, she turned her own face to avoid Jeongyeon’s face.

Yeah, her plan this morning to act like normal is totally failed.

She gulps as she sees Mina enters the building and approaches Jeongyeon with a big smile plesters her face. She brings something, papers. Mina shows it to Jeongyeon, then takes a seat on the empty seat beside Nayeon’s. Chaeyoung can’t rid Mina’s happy face when she meets Jeongyeon. She looks so contented.

_She definitely likes her._

Chaeyoung gulps again. She takes a peek of Mina, but she fastly turns her own face because everytime she sees Mina, her heart starts feeling the pain again. It hurts a lot, and a pair of swollen eyes which is an evidence of her damn-heavy cry last night still mars her face. 

_No more cry, please. Just be normal, please, Chaeng._

So, Chaeyoung tries hardly to not look at Mina for the whole meeting. She just doesn’t want to feel another hurt. And because Mina is the cause of that pain, Chaeyoung has to avoid Mina for a while. Well, Chaeyoung needs some private time for now.

And all what Chaeyoung does now is paying attention at Jeongyeon who's speaking loudly in the middle of the circle, explaining the rule of the selection test—yeah, the second meeting is about the selection test. While listening at Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung gets more nervous, she never experience a selection test before. 

The rule is the freshman have to play a role in a drama. They'll get a month to prepare it. Chaeyoung feels so nervous, she doesn't know yet what role will she get. So, now she's standing in a line, waiting for her turn to take a sweepstakes from Nayeon, still nervous. Her legs are shaking slightly and her hands keep wringing each other. Even when Dahyun tries to make her feel better by telling her a lame joke, or else, still, Chaeyoung doesn't feel any better.

When finally Chaeyoung takes the paper from Nayeon, the thing she does is squishing the paper and not even read it. She is not ready yet to know what role she has to play. She's heading to the corner of the building when Mina emerges in her sight.

Mina asks Chaeyoung what role she got. Well, they have a short conversation now. Chaeyoung still awkward everytime Mina is standing too close to her. Not sure it because of her love or the pain one. Well, both still makes the same result, that awkward feeling. And Chaeyoung hardly bears it and acts like she is usually be, but yeah, Mina catches that awkward gesture from Chaeyoung.

Oh ya. Mina even asks about Chaeyoung’s swollen eyes. Well, Chaeyoung answers it nicely and Mina doesn't press more about it. Chaeyoung feels relieved. She absolutely can’t tell Mina that the cause of that swollen eyes is Mina herself. Mina, the one who broke Chaeyoung’s heart by two words, Yoo Jeongyeon, and now she's standing in front of Chaeyoung, innocently, doesn't even know her fault. Okay, sorry, it’s not Mina’s fault. Chaeyoung couldn’t blame anything or anyone.

Mina is talking to her nicely, just like she usually be. Nice, kind tone. And honestly, it hurts Chaeyoung. And so, Chaeyoung was about to leave when Dahyun comes and makes the situation getting worse. Well, Dahyun existence is always annoyed Chaeyoung.

And because Chaeyoung really not in her mood, she just leaves Mina and Dahyun. Not even gives them a second glance. She takes a peek of a piece of paper she took before. She got Jack from Titanic.

_Oh, great. Main cast._

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. She wants to join this club so badly but today she isn't in her best mood. She doesn’t feel so excited about the test, or the whole of the day. She just wants to spend her time alone right now, miss all of the classes today, and just wandering at somewhere else other than here. But she knows, she can’t do that. She is not that type of student.

Now, she's standing in the middle of the freshman who got the role in Titanic too. She knew nobody there. All are stranger. She wants to have chit chat with them but once again, today her mood is so damn bad and she is too lazy to do what she supposed to do. So she's just standing there, in the middle of the freshman, alone. And again, Mina approaches her. Surprised Chaeyoung.

“Who you got?” asks Mina. She asked it with such an excited tone.

“Well, I’ll play as Jack. The main cast of Titanic.”

Mina nods passionately. She smiles too. “Then, who will be the Rose?”

“Me!”

Chaeyoung turns and sees Dahyun making a beeline towards her fastly. She's showing off something to the people, a piece of paper that she holds in front of her chest.

“I’m Rose. I’ll be your partner for the drama. We’ll be a couple!”

_What?!_

“Damn, what?!”

Dahyun nods fastly. “I’ll be your Rose, Jack.” Dahyun smirks at Chaeyoung. “And I think we will have a lot of scenes together!”

Chaeyoung’s face is totally not good. She is completely petrified. Like _how can this girl, Kim Dahyun, is the one who got the Rose role?! Why not the others?!_

“A lot of scenes? We?” Dahyun nods eagerly. “Of course, stupid. Since we’re the main cast of Titanic. What the hell are you thinking?”

Dahyun chuckles delightly. She looks like enjoy it so much, being Rose. Chaeyoung will be the Jack and Dahyun absolutely sures they will have a lot of scenes together, a bunch of romantic scenes.

“Let see the script,” says Chaeyoung when suddenly Mina grabs Dahyun’s hand. Dahyun turns to see Mina’s face, and she squints deeply. “What the—?”

“You Rose?” Mina’s eyes widened. “You really the Rose one?”

Dahyun glances, and smirks. “Hand off, please.” Mina releases Dahyun’s hand. “Well, I’m Rose. Me and Chaeyoung will be a couple in the drama, right?”

Mina gulps, but nods slightly. She never expected this before. She never thought about Dahyun and Chaeyoung be a partner in the drama. Well, Mina never even expected Chaeyoung will be the main cast of the drama she made.

“The script. You made it, right?”

Chaeyoung’s question just starled Mina. “What?”

“The script. You made it. I saw you gave the papers to Jeongyeon before.”

Mina coughs. “Yeah. I made it. Why?”

Chaeyoung turns her face as her heart throbs everytimes she faces Mina. “Tell us about the script. I better hear it from you, the writer, than have to read the script right now.” Chaeyoung points at the freshman who now are reading the scripts crowdedly. “If you know what I mean.”

“Oh, great idea. Tell us the storyline of Titanic,” suddenly Dahyun acts nicely towards Mina, makes Mina squints her brows deeply. Uncomfortable with that fake enthusiasm. 

Mina coughs again. “Well, you guys know the storyline of Titanic, right?” Mina paused, watching Chaeyoung and Dahyun remaining still. “I just put some addition there, in case.”

“What addition?”

Mina shuts her eyes as she tries to recall. “Hmm.. Dinner, walking together in the deck, and—”

Mina stops so sudden, and five seconds delay are enough already to make Chaeyoung let out some words. A question. “And what?”

Mina remembers it so well. She added some kiss scenes there, to make it become more romantic and dramatic. But now, she can’t say it to Chaeyoung. Dahyun is her partner, and they’ll have a lot if kiss scenes she wrote. Mina thinks it will dissappoint Chaeyoung if the girl know about this. She doesn’t like Dahyun, she rejected that pale girl.

But at the same time, Mina sures Chaeyoung would never kiss Dahyun just for the drama. She’s straight and she will definitely refuse to do the kiss scenes, or at least reject Dahyun. So, in this kind of confuseness, Mina decides to tell Chaeyoung.

“Kiss scenes.”

Three seconds. “What?!”

Mina gulps. “Kiss scenes. A lot.”

While Chaeyoung’s face getting darker and blear, Dahyun just closes her mouth as though she can’t believe what the writer just said. Kiss scenes. Such a bless!

“Kiss scenes? Are you kidding me?”

Mina forces a grin. “Well, Titanic is a romantic film. Of course I have to add kiss scenes there.”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, while Dahyun stills, speechless. “And I have to do that with Dahyun?”

Mina hesitatedly answers it. “Since you both are the main cast, so yes.”

“Shit!”

Oh, yeah. Chaeyoung definitely rejects it! She will never kiss Dahyun even for a once.

Mina smiles unconsciously. Slightly feeling relieved.

“Are you really saying that I have to do that kiss scenes with this girl?” once more, Chaeyoung asks Mina. And Mina just grins as the answer. Mina is the scriptwriter and she’s able to change the script for Chaeyoung if Chaeyoung asks for it.

“I can change the script if you—”

“Okay! Let’s do that!”

A delay. “What?”

“Kim Dahyun. Let’s do that. That kiss scenes.”

_What?! Wait!_

“Are you really going to kiss her?” Mina widens her eyes. She can’t believe what she just heard.

Chaeyoung turns, seeing Mina’s bitter face. “Yeah. I have to follow the script. I’m an actress, okay? I have to show the best, right?”

Mina shakes her head fastly, while Dahyun becomes speechless, she suddenly becomes so quiet. “But I can change the script if you reject that kiss scene. I can re-write it for you, if you want.”

Chaeyoung chuckles in disbelief. “Change it? That’s not fair for the others. I have to be a professional.”

“But—”

“I have to do this. And else, what’s the matter with you?” Chaeyoung laughs vapidly. “By the way, thanks for making us some awesome scripts. You’ll be amazed after you see how I play your drama. You must watch it, okay?” Chaeyoung smiles, vapidly again.

Then Chaeyoung turns. Staring at the stoned Dahyun. “Come on. We have to practice from now.”

Chaeyoung then leaves. Dahyun is back to her normal mode and follows Chaeyoung without second glance.

While Mina left alone, petrified.

She will see Chaeyoung kisses Dahyun.

///

“A short Jack? Wow, you must be kidding me.”

Tzuyu chuckles as Chaeyoung just told her about her day. About the selection test, her role, everything. And Tzuyu’s reaction about that 10 minutes story is... yeah, a taunts for Chaeyoung’s role. A short Jack. And Chaeyoung nips Tzuyu hardly because of it.

“Kidding. By the way, good luck. I know you can do it,” finally Tzuyu lets out some good words. Chaeyoung smiles and nods.

“About last night,” Chaeyoung suddenly changes the topic. Tzuyu frowns her brows. She stayed quiet and tried not ask Chaeyoung about the last night, but now Chaeyoung just starts the talk about it. Well, since Chaeyoung is the one who began it, so let’s talk about it.

“I’m sorry for disturb your time last night. I just, I didn’t know where I should go last night. I just want to leave from my room fastly.”

“Sorry, but, what happened?”

_Should I tell her? About my feeling?_

Chaeyoung is totally hesitated. She doesn’t know which one is better. Tell Tzuyu or not? Well, the one who knows about Chaeyoung’s feeling towards Mina is only Kim Dahyun. And absolutely, Chaeyoung can’t share her pain with Dahyun. Probably, that pale girl will be so happy and ask Chaeyoung to choose her instead of Mina. If Chaeyoung tell Tzuyu, she can share her pain with Tzuyu and maybe she would courage Chaeyoung as a friend. So—

“I love Mina.”

Chaeyoung didn’t see any change of Tzuyu’s face for the first five seconds. At the sixth one, she sees Tzuyu suddenly widening her eyes, a delay shockness. Her mouth left gawking. “What the—”

“I love Mina. Myoui Mina. My roommate.”

“I thought you are a straight!”

Chaeyoung sighs, hopelessly. “I thought so. I just realized it a few days ago. You know Kim Dahyun? She confessed to me.”

Tzuyu relieves a disbelief sigh. “What—?”

“I know right? Such a shocking life. I’m a straight, and I finally realized that I’m in love with Mina, my own roommate. And Dahyun’s confess, I rejected it. Thanks to her that finally I realized my feeling towards Mina.”

“So, you tell her about your feeling? To Mina?”

Suddenly, the pain hits Chaeyoung for once again, hardly. It feels so stifling. Chaeyoung’s chest suddenly feels so tight. She coughs. “No. I can’t tell her about my feeling. She likes someone.”

“What?!”

“She likes Yoo Jeongyeon, her friend.”

“Oh my god.”

“She told me about it last night. I still remember her face when she told me that she likes Jeongyeon. She looks so…” Chaeyoung’s heart aching. “… happy and…” Chaeyoung gulps. “.. full of joy.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes get teary again. She’s about to cry again. And Tzuyu pulls Chaeyoung to her and hugs her.

“Don’t cry please. I’m sick of it.”

_Another savage words._

“I heard you cried all night long. Come on. Your eyes are still swollen now and you want to make it worse?”

Chaeyoung shakes her head in Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“That’s right. So now, you have to be strong and forget about it. There are a lot of girls in this world. You can find another one.”

Chaeyoung not answer this one. She is the one who knows her heart truely. She can’t forget about Mina. She can’t fall in love with another girl. She doesn’t want to do that. For addition, Mina is her roommate, and Chaeyoung, no matter she want or not, will see that perfect, gorgeous, flawless girl in their room almost everyday. Tzuyu doesn’t know what Chaeyoung feels. She will never understand.

But Chaeyoung just nods and remains silent. Tzuyu keeps hugging Chaeyoung cutely. Well, sometimes even Tzuyu always says a savage words, she can be so cute and reliable. That’s why it such a good choice that Chaeyoung chose to tell Tzuyu about her feeling. Tzuyu didn’t give any exaggerated reaction and even gave Chaeyoung an advice. Chaeyoung is so glad to tell Tzuyu about this.

“Sorry,” finally Chaeyoung draws herself away, she smiles. “I have to go. It’s 10 pm now.”

Tzuyu taps Chaeyoung’s crown. “Nice girl. Be happy. I know you are a strong girl.”

Chaeyoung smiled sincerely before she leave Tzuyu’s room. Honestly, she doesn’t want to be in her room at this moment. She still needs times to calm herself, and she’s not ready yet to see Mina in their room. Well, the awkward dome will trapped them again and Chaeyoung can’t deal with it right now. But Chaeyoung also know she can’t disturb Tzuyu and Sana all the time. She needs to confront her own problem.

So now, she stands in front of their room. Silently, still doesn’t want to knock.

She sighs.

_I can do this. Just be as you usually be. Inhale, exhale. Don’t have to worry. You can do it._

And when finally Chaeyoung knocks for once, slightly, and opens the door, all what she sees now is Jeongyeon and Mina. They both are inside the room. Just by two of them!

Chaeyoung gulps. “Hi,” she greets them awkwardly. She forces a smile, while Mina widens her eyes and smiles, as though she’s happy that Chaeyoung is finally home. “Chaeyoung-a, come in.”

Chaeyoung guls again and enters the room quietly. Feeling so awkward as two pairs of eyes are following her move. She carefully puts her belongings on her bed and she goes to bathroom to clean herself. And to avoid that two girls, of course!

But before Chaeyoung enters the bathroom, Jeongyeon calls her. “Hey.”

She could just ignore the call and pretend that she didn’t hear it, but she didn’t do it though. She turns and fakes a smile. A slight one. “Hi.”

Jeongyeon chuckles, laughing at Chaeyoung’s flat response. “Congrats for being the main cast one.”

_Mina must be told her._

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Jeongyeon folds her arms in front of her chest.

“Then, I have to go. Have a date with my girlfriend.”

Mina nods and smiles to answer Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung sees it directly. Mina just smiles like nothing happen. She smiles nicely, warmly, cutely like she usually does. She smiles with the same way she smile to Chaeyoung. She smiles like she is so happy, not even showing her true feeling—which is love—towards Jeongyeon. She smiles like crazy. She smiles, telling Chaeyoung that she still loves Jeongyeon, no matter what happen.

Chaeyoung feels so mad by just looking at Mina’s smiles.

“Okay, then. Bye.”

Jeongyeon leaves, Mina follows her move with her eyes until finally Jeongyeon closes the door from the outside. After five seconds of Jeongyeon’s left, Mina chuckles. “Oh my god. She is so handsome.”

Chaeyoung turns, frowning her brows madly. “Why she here?”

Mina turns and glances at Chaeyoung. She’s still smiling so happy. “We have a small talk about the scripts. Nayeon is busy so she can’t accompany Jeongyeon.”

Mina still smiling so happy. Makes Chaeyoung so damn fucking upset.

“You still like her?”

Mina shrugs. “She won’t leave my mind.”

Chaeyoung swallows angrily.

“Are you a fool?”

A beat of silent. Mina deciphers the words, and her face changes so sudden. “Pardon?”

“You just fooling yourself.”

“Fooling? What fooling?”

Mina looks so calm but Chaeyoung can sees is Mina offended now.

“You fooling yourself by loving her.”

Mina chuckles as she can’t believe Chaeyoung said that kind of words. “What do you mean?”

“Your smile toward her. I hate it.”

“What?”

Chaeyoung feels so mad right now. She breathes fastly and her heart beats so fast. “You smiled like a stupid. When you smiled happily to her, you look like a fool.”

Mina gasps, couldn’t believe what she just heard right now. She shakes her head, can’t believe what Chaeyoung just spited. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Just stop smiling like that! I hate it! I hate it so much!”

A few seconds of silent, Mina still in shock and Chaeyoung still in her madness, still uncontrollable. Mina shakes her head again. “What’s wrong with you?”

Chaeyoung is going to spit another harsh words when she finally realizes. This is not a good thing. This can make her relationship with Mina getting worse and probably Mina will sick of Chaeyoung. This isn’t going to change the condition, except make it worse.

Chaeyoung swallows. Suddenly feels sorry to Mina. She just yelled at Mina, the innocent one here.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.”

And again, Chaeyoung just runs outside and not even bring a belongings. Maybe only her phone and her wallet, she put it on her pocket. Chaeyoung just runs outside and left Mina alone, again, with confuseness.

Mina sighs, helplessly. “What’s wrong with you, Chaeng?”

///

A big lightning woke Mina up from her sleep. She’s terrified. A heavy rain watering outside, some lightning heard for several times. Mina always hate this kind of rain. It makes her scared. And as she just woke up because of it, Mina knows she can’t sleep anymore until the rain stops.

Mina turns to Chaeyoung’s bed. It’s dark there and Mina can’t see properly. Mina squints her eyes and doesn’t see Chaeyoung there. The bed still tidy as before.

“Oh my god, where is she?”

Mina starts worrying now. The rain is so heavy and Chaeyoung didn’t bring an umbrella. Mina can’t imagine Chaeyoung outside there, standing alone, scared by the rain. So Mina jumps out from her bed, grabs her phone and tries to call Chaeyoung. No answer.

“Shit!”

Mina grabs her coat and wears it fastly. She grabs her phone and walks fastly to the door. She’s going to find Chaeyoung. Well, she does scared with the rain but she has to find Chaeyoung.

When she opens the door, she sees Chaeyoung. The baby-tiger face is red, she smiles like crazy. Her hand is on someone’s shoulder as she can’t stand properly. She’s drunk. And the one who accompany her is Kim Dahyun.

“Hi, my baby-penguin.”

 


End file.
